A Day to Remember
by SprSpidy22
Summary: For Tootie, this has been a day she waited her whole life for. Will Timmy still feel the same way, or will certain signs as well as converstaions with friends & conjour up doubts before he makes it to the alter? This is a story within a story. Chapter 16 is up. What will become of Chester, Veronica, Chip & Vicky? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Authors Note: I decided to use the name Virginia Flannigan as per what Lonestar has written in his stories. I felt it is close to what her name would be, as I can see some Irish roots in her family. I decided that Virginia would suit her better as a middle name though.

Also, I used the friend grouping from Livingstatue's stories. I like to use characters that have already been established in the show, as well as try and have some sort of continuity with both the show and my writing.

This story will be Rated "M" for strong language & sexual content. I will post warnings like so in the preface to let you know when a lemon is coming.

Hope I did not offend any of the above mentioned by doing so, but this is fan fiction.

**CHAPTER 1 – In the Light of the Moon**

_Today is Saturday, June 24__th__. Just another ordinary day in the calendar year for many, but for two special people who dwell in the town of Dimmsdale, it's their Wedding Day! A day in which these two will form the bond of husband and wife. A day in which this young couple will confess their undying love to one another. They will do this in front of both of their families, as well as all their friends…For today is the wedding of Gertrude Virginia Flannigan & Timothy Tiberius Turner._

The time is now 5:00 am. Tootie woke up an hour earlier than the time she set on her alarm clock. She couldn't sleep any longer due to all the excitement today had in store for her. She waited her entire life for this day to come. At this very moment, our young bride to be looks out her window to the house 3 blocks up the street. She stands in the light of the moon wearing a white night gown that just stops short above her knees, and is sheer in both the midsection and shoulder area.

She wears her thin wire frame glasses, as she didn't want to go through her full morning routine just yet to put in her contacts. She looks longingly and adoringly both full of hope and joy up at the house, and then at the sky thinking quietly to herself, "_How perfect will today be_?" Oh, how the excitement was building into agonizing anticipation for Tootie. For today is the day that her lifelong dream will finally become a reality. Today at 1:00 pm, she will No longer be Gertrude "Tootie" Flannigan; she will be Mrs. Timothy Turner!

Quietly, Tootie snuck down stairs to take a peek at her dress one last time before she had to go through the routine of getting into it. Tootie knew that it would be a challenge getting into it without messing up both her hair and makeup. As she flipped the switch to the living room, the lumens of light made the dress glisten brightly before her eyes. She smiled softly to herself as she imagined how beautiful she would look in this dress later today. She picked it up with the hanger still intact.

She then held it to her chest as looked herself over in the mirror. She recited the lines quietly to herself that she would say in the presence of her soon to be husband, "I, Gertrude Flannigan, take you Timothy, to be my lawfully wedded husband!" While she was doting over herself in the mirror, she had no idea that her Mom was standing behind her watching all that took place from atop the stairway. She smiled softly to herself while fighting back the tears that her little girl is all grown up, and will be leaving the house to start a life of her own with her new husband.

She always thought that Vicky would be the first to get married, but she was more interested in making money; now that her new day care business has taken off. She was busy all the time making sure it ran properly. Nicky then made her way to the 3rd step from the bottom. "Oh, you'll look lovely in that today dear," she said as she stood there with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Mom!" Tootie said surprised thinking she was the only one up. "Did I wake you?" She now said with a look of concern upon her face. "No Honey, I too couldn't sleep. I know how much this day means to you, and I just wanted to see that look of joy on your face one more time." She said while still fighting back the tears.

As Tootie's mom walks up to her, she embraces her daughter in a hug and says, "I remember all those times that you came home crying, thinking that Timmy didn't care about you or even liked you. Now, you two are going to be husband and wife." Tootie too was trying to fight back the tears. She then said to her mom, "I know, I think he just needed a little more time to mature while we were younger." "Why don't you go back upstairs and try to sleep a little bit more? We all don't have to be at the salon until 7:00." Tootie's mom replied. "Ok, I'll just lie down until then. I really don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep now." Said a visibly eager & excited Tootie.

Before Tootie walked back up to her room, she took one last look over her shoulder at the dress, and closed the door. As she lay in her bed, now looking at the ceiling reflecting on what her mom said to her. ("Timmy used to think that I stalked him all those years. It's just that when your 10, you don't know how to let someone know how much you care about them.") She thought quietly to herself. Again, reflecting back on all the times that she used to follow and chase him around. The one thing that always stuck out in her mind is that even though he might have told her to go away or leave him alone, he always found a way to apologize, or let her know that he did care about her in some special way that was always kept between them.

She thought about the first time that he came over to apologize when he hit her with water balloons. He felt bad, and showed her how much he cared by giving her his old Crimson Chin doll. "OH-NO!" Tootie said out loud in shock! She ran to her closet and rummaged through several items, until she grabbed a small chest with keep sakes in it. As she sorted through the box, she found what she was looking for. "Ahhh, here you guys are!" She said with a sigh of relief. She held up an old Crimson Chin doll, and the Bonnie doll that was made to look like her at 10 years old.

Tootie decided to take them out and clean them up. "I'll put you two on the cake table." She said with a smile. She figured that would hold more significance then the two plastic bride and groom pieces. After all, it was the first ever gift that Timmy had given to her, and it was genuine from his heart.

As Tootie was cleaning up the dolls and putting them in a bride's gown and grooms suit, she also thought about the time how he defended her against Francis. How he protected her, and made her feel safe around him. He may not have shown he cared about her directly all the time, but he did show her that he did care none the less. Tootie then began to reminisce about all the times that Timmy had helped her. There were quite a few that stood out in her mind…

Chapter 2 will be coming shortly. Please comment to let me know if you like what you see so far. Be honest. I take no offense.

**Coming Soon: Precious Memories**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**Chapter Two: Precious Memories**

As Tootie continued to prepare the dolls, she then thought back to when she bought her very first 2 piece bathing suit. She was already 13, and had started to develop. It was a vibrant purple 2 piece bathing suit. She put it on, and looked herself over in the mirror before saying, "Timmy will be surprised to see me in this." Tootie remember what he said to her at the ball park earlier that year. She remembered how she looked so beautiful in that dress Vicky gave her. "_If he thought I looked pretty then, wait till he sees me now_." She thought as she posed looking at herself in the full body mirror.

Tootie knew Timmy went to the pool around noon time with his friends Chester & A.J. To Chester, that meant it was bath time. Vicky was home from college, and she too decided to go to the pool on that hot summer day in July for a cool dip. Once there, Tootie saw that Timmy was already swimming with Chester & A.J. They didn't see her coming because they were too busy playing a game of water basketball.

Tootie then put her towel on the table and took her long cover up shirt off. It was at that time she tried to call out to her beloved and get his attention. "Timmy, Hi," she called out and waved to him. Timmy then looked up to see Tootie. He gave her a small but faint smile and waved to let her know he saw her. Just as Tootie was about to dive into the pool, Vicky grabbed a hold of both her straps.

Just as Tootie hit the water, her straps became completely undone, and her top floated away from her with the splashing of the pools water. It was at that moment, she knew something was wrong as she felt more water contact on her chest than usual. As she surfaced, she quickly held herself coving up her top half. "_Oh No! Where'd my top go_?" She thought to herself as she looked feverishly for it. Bad enough, it was hard to find it with no glasses on plus blurred vision from the water.

One of the other kids in the pool took her top, and threw it over the wall. Tootie was embarrassed, as well as blinded & upset. All the kids pointed and laughed at her, even A.J. & Chester joined in on the fun.

Timmy however, was not amused. He could see that Tootie was visibly upset. He remembered the time he lost his swim trunks in that very same pool. Of course, this was after the high dive incident 2 years ago. He too remembered how embarrassing that was. "Knock it off, guys. It's not funny." Timmy said in a harsh voice to Chester & A.J.

Timmy then climbed out of the pool, and quickly got his towel. He called out to Tootie to get her to come over to the edge where he was at. Tootie barely saw Timmy, and made her way over to him, as she covered he bare chest with both arms crossed. "Here Tootie, take this." She took the towel with one free hand, while the other still covered her top half. She then wrapped herself up to cover her shame. She didn't care if the towel got wet. "Thank you Timmy." She said meekly with tears in her eyes, as he helped her out of the pool.

Timmy then gave Tootie the dry towel that she came with as well as her glasses. He then walked her over to the first available changing room. "You dry off, I'll be right back."

Timmy then went out to retrieve her top to bring it back to her. Once Timmy gave her back the top, she put it on quickly, threw her long shirt over herself, and began to scurry off for home.

She was so embarrassed, upset, and humiliated about the whole incident. As she was walking home with tears in her eyes, she heard a faint voice call out to her, "Tootie…wait up." She looked behind her and saw that it was Timmy.

He was dripping wet all the while running after her in flip flops and carrying his stuff. She stopped to let him catch up. "Tootie, are you sure you're ok?" Timmy asked as he huffed and puffed out of breath. Tootie just looked at him; all she wanted was to let Timmy see how pretty she looked in her new bathing suit. Vicky, yet found another way to make her look like a fool in front of him. She looked at him with the tears streaming down her face, and just shook her head yes. She didn't want to get into details with him.

Timmy then said to her in a clam nurturing voice, "just ignore them Tootie, they have nothing better to do, that's all. Here, let me walk you home." The gesture made her smile some. She said nothing to him the whole way to her house.

Once they got there, Tootie thanked him for looking out for her well-being. "Thanks a lot Timmy. I don't know what I would have done back there if it wasn't for you." Timmy looked at her and replied, "Your Welcome. I had worse happen to me. I remembered how it felt, and I didn't want to see you go through it more than you already had to back there."

With that being said, Tootie walked up the walk way towards her house. Just as she got to the front step, Timmy called out to her one last time, "Hey Tootie, by the way…you look great in that suit! The purple really brings out your eyes. See ya!"

Tootie just smiled at him as he walked away towards his house. She was pleasantly surprised at how Timmy had helped her out in yet another time of need. "_My Mom may be right after all. He must be starting to come around_." She thought to herself as she walked into her house.

As she continued to sit there on the floor prepping the dolls still, she then thought about the time when he first asked her out...Officially that is.

Thinking back 7 years ago to when she was 16. It was just another typical day of high school; the date was October 7th, sophomore year. Tootie still was in braces and had her thick cat eye glasses too. Her parents did not want her to have contacts until she had her driver's license. Why, to this day she still didn't know.

Instead of wearing her black plaid uniform, she would wear tight black leggings, sometimes with or without a short denim skirt, and long shirts down past her butt, and either boots or flats. Her mom would always tell her to show off her legs, as that was what made her land Tootie's Dad.

She stood about 5' 4" tall. She was slender, but with curves in the areas that counted, especially from the waist below. She was walking to her first class, when some of the upper classmen would harass her. They would tug at her shirt or take her glasses from her and play keep away.

Bad enough that she felt scared and alone in this setting, but they were not helping in this transition from middle to high school. It was also hard making friends or even keeping them, once you have been branded with the reputation for being Vicky's kid sister.

The students would call her names like nerd and four eyes. Just then, this same small group of upper classmen tripped her, knocked over her books.

It was at this very time, that Timmy was walking up the hallway from the cafeteria. He had just finished his breakfast, when he saw what just took place. This made him mad.

Tootie was just about to cry when all of a sudden, she heard a voice call out from above her, "Don't you jerks have anything better to do?" Tootie froze and gasped, because she knew that voice anywhere. It was Timmy. One of upper class men said to him, "But out Turner, you may be a stand out on the baseball diamond, but in these halls you're nothing."

Tootie couldn't believe that Timmy was standing up for her…again! She looked at up at him, as she was on her knees getting her books from off the linoleum floor.

She couldn't make out what was being said, but she could have sworn that Timmy whispered something under his breath to a pink, green, and purple decal on his sleeve.

Just as he did that, an announcement was made. "Will the owner of a black mustang with the license plate # B-G-N-A-S-T-Y please come to student lot A, your car is now being towed…as well as it is on fire. Thank you." As that announce was made, the upper classman yelled, "That's my car!" All 4 dispersed, and ran away at that very moment to see how much damage was being done to their friends ride, as well as their ride home.

"Are you alright?" Timmy asked, while trying to help Tootie back up on her feet. Tootie looked adoringly at the young man who has stood up for her numerous times.

Timmy was about 5' 10" tall, with broad shoulder & chest; he finally grew into his face. His tooth wasn't so buck anymore; He still wore his signature pink hat. He also wore dark denim jeans and a white t-shirt. Most of all, he still had baby blue eyes that you could drown yourself swimming in them as he looked at you. "Yes, thanks Timmy…but, why did you do that?" She asked. "I don't like when others out number & pick people who THEY know can't fight back. Besides, I promised Vicky that I would look after you while she was in college." He said beaming with confidence.

Tooite just put her head down in shame and replied, "Oh" with disappointment in her voice. She thought that he did that because he was doing it to defend her honor as he did when they were younger.

She then knelt down to pick up the rest of her books. Timmy then looked her up and down as she kneeled on the floor. He then kneeled down next to her to help Tootie pick up her books. As he did that, he leaned over and whispered in Tootie's ear, "And Tootie, I also did that, because I didn't want anybody picking on my date to the Fall Formal." Tootie's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped as she gasped again, "W…What did you say?"

Timmy smiled at her and winked, as he repeated himself. "Will you be my date to the dance on the 29th?" Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, as she said, "Yes! Yes I'll go with you!" The whole school practically heard her response. "Good, now let me walk you to class." Timmy said with a smile.

Later, after school, Timmy decided he would walk Tootie to her home. As they walked holding hands, Tootie could not contain the smile on her face that whole time. She was happy as could be. On the way, they stopped at the park to get a frozen treat, and sat on the park bench to talk. Timmy, looking at her as she at her frosty snack, asked her a question that he had been pondering for quite a while.

"Tootie, I always wondered…How did you get that nick name?" Tootie looked at him and blushed. She finished her treat and then proceeded to answer his question. "Well, if you must know. When I was about a year old, my parents used to call me Trudy all the time, you know short for Gertrude. Well, Vicky could not pronounce her R's properly, so when she would call my name, it would come out as Tootie. I used to laugh every time she called me by that name. So ever since that day, I have been called Tootie."

As soon as she was done telling the story, Timmy then asked her another question. "Hey, can I see something?" Tootie looked at Timmy as he moved closer to her. "What?" She said as he looked deep into her eyes. Timmy reached up and gently grabbed Tootie's glasses. She jerked at that moment he did that. "What are you doing?" She asked in a confused voice. "I never saw you up close without your glasses Tootie. I just want to see what you look like without them."

Having said that, Tootie allowed Timmy to remove her glasses from her face. She closed her eyes while he removed them. Once the glasses were off, she opened her eyes. Timmy gazed upon her face. She looked like a completely different person without them. "We'll, what do you think?" Tootie asked. Timmy smiled and places them back on her face. "You look good either way Tootie." She smiled at the compliment she just received from her beloved. Timmy too smiled right back at her; he realized long ago that she was cute in her own special way.

_Tootie then heard a loud noise and her trane of thought was broken._

(_Back now to Tootie on her wedding day_)

As she was finishing dressing up the dolls, the alarm went off on her I-Phone. "Oh, time to get a shower and get ready for the salon." She said as she placed the finished dolls on her bed, and started to get undressed to take a shower. As Tootie stood in the shower, she reminisced about that same Fall Dance.

She remembered asking Timmy, why after all this time with her chasing after him, did he finally be the one to ask her out. Timmy said as they danced slowly with each other, "Tootie, as the years have gone by, I would complain to my mom & dad, and my um-uh, god-parents about you. They told me a few things that I didn't come to realize until I got older & wiser."

"What was that?" Tootie asked with eagerness in her voice.

As Timmy and her continued to slow danced with one another, he smiled softly at her and said, "They all told me that if I kept ignoring you, and didn't treat you the way a proper woman should be treated, that one day, when you got older, you would grow up to be a gorgeous woman. Also, you would probably want nothing to do with me; and that I'll be sorry one day if I didn't pay attention to you & treated you better."

Tootie was in awe that those words actually came out of Timmy's mouth. She replied, "You're family said that?" "Do you really think I'll be a beautiful woman when I get older?" She said with her voice hinging on what his next answer would be.

Timmy bit his bottom lip hoping that she didn't take this answer the wrong way. After all, he practiced with Wanda for an hour going over this scenario at home. Timmy finally said, "Tootie, I remember the day that Vicky went to her senior prom. I was 12 years old, and I was walking over to A.J.'s for a sleepover that night. When I saw Vicky all dressed up, I didn't see the vicious, vile monster that used to baby sit us. I saw a beautiful, woman with red hair, and a figure to match. I was stunned! Then I thought about what my family said to me, and looked at you on that day too. I could only image that you would look 10 times better than that; plus you already were infatuated with me. That was the day; I changed my outlook on you altogether."

Tootie was speechless. All she could do was look at him in the eyes with tears starting to well up in hers, as she then at that moment felt that Timmy had finally saw her for the young compassionate woman she really was.

"Oh Timmy," she replied as she leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips; When all of a sudden, she heard a loud knocking on the bathroom door, and her train of thought was broken. "Tootie, your friends are here, and we need to be at the hair dressers in 15 minutes. What did you do fall asleep in the shower?"

"Vicky" Tootie called out, "is that you?" "Yeah, come on, we're going to be there for at least 2 to 3 hours, so let's go! We don't want to miss our appointment." She said in a voice loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood.

Tootie quickly rinsed off her hair, dried herself off, and popped her contacts in. She quickly strapped on a bra, and put her panties on. She then put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and ran downstairs. As she got down there, she was surprised to see all her friends ready to go to the salon and look their best for her special day.

"Are you ready to go look your best?" Said Veronica as Tootie rushed around to get her belongings. "Yes, sorry everyone. I was pre-occupied with getting some last minute details ready." She said as she gave the dolls to her mom.

"What are these for?" Tootie's Mom asked.

"Mom, please put these on the table with the cake, this was the very first gift Timmy ever gave me. It has sentimental value, and I want it on the cake table." She said with utmost importance in her voice.

"Ok honey, I'll put the dolls in my purse, and give them to the wedding planner to put on the table when your father and I arrive." She replied knowing how much it meant to her daughter.

Just as Tootie said that, they all piled into the mini bus that Vicky uses for her day care services, and headed off to Dimmsdale Salon and Spa.

Chapter 3 will be coming shortly. Please comment to let me know if you like what you see so far. Be honest. I take no offense.

**Coming Soon: A Typical Turner Morning**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**Chapter 3: A Typical Turner Morning**

Across the way, we now check in with the groom to be. Timmy is just about waking up now; the time is 7:53 am. A.J. will be coming over at 10:00 to bring the Tuxes and then Chester, Sanjay, Mark, and Elmer will also be arriving too to get ready.

As Timmy gets out of his bed, he can hear the shouting of both his parents in the next room. "_What are they fighting about this time_?" He thought to himself as he looked for a cover up.

Just as soon as he found one, Timmy then pulled up his boxers and put on his night shirt. He then walked down the hallway to his parents' room, where he saw that his mom was shouting at the bathroom door in her night gown with curlers in her hair. "You come out here right this minute, and stop acting like a child." She said firmly as she shouts at the closed door in front of her.

A voice replied back in both anger and angst, "How could you do this to me? Why…why?" Shouted Timmy's Dad.

Timmy then gave his mom a look of concern. "What's wrong with Dad? Is he against me marrying Tootie? I though he liked her?"

Timmy's Mom just looked at her son and gave him a reassuring look as she explained the situation. "Oh Timmy, your father likes anyone who cooks for him. He doesn't hate Tootie; we all love her and think she is perfect for you.

(As she puts both her hands on Timmy's cheeks and squishes them)

In fact, he's glad you're getting married, so that he can now rent out your room."

Timmy looking at her all puzzled said, "Then why is he locked in the bathroom and refusing to come out?"

As soon as Timmy asks that questions, his Dad screamed loud enough for the neighborhood to hear, "Because your mother invited…DINK-EL-BERG & his wife to the wedding and the reception!"

Timmy just rolled his eyes and responding to his dad in a mature way, "Dad, we lived next to both of them my whole life; it would be rude not to invite him and the Misses since they too saw me grow up. You can tolerate them for one day, please?"

Timmy's dad then speaks in a normal tone from behind the door, "Well, as long as he is not sitting at our table."

Timmy's heart just stopped as he looked at his Mom in shock. He composes himself quickly, and then proceeded to give his father an answer he would be happy with…"Sure dad, um, I'll make sure he sits far away from you."

Just as he hears that answer, the bathroom door opens, and out comes Dad with his pink robe, matching slippers, and curlers in his hair too, along with a cucumber mud mask. He then looks at mom and Timmy and says in a stern voice, "Ok, just for today, but he better not ask you to dance either!"

(He then points to Mom with a serious look, and walks off to the kitchen.)

Just then Timmy and his Mom look at each other with desperation in both their eyes. Timmy darts back to his room quickly, with his Mom in pursuit behind him. He then pulls out his cell phone and calls the wedding planner.

The phone rings 5 times before the planner picks up. "Hello? Mr. Bickles, it's me, Timmy!

Before Timmy could get another word out of his mouth, Mr. Bickels goes into one of his trademark rants. "Oh Timmy, you have no idea how long I dreamt of being a wedding planner. This is a dream come true! Thanks again for letting me have the opportunity to plan this day out for you and Tootie!"

Timmy just held the phone away from his ear as Bickles continued to rant on. Timmy then thought to himself as he heard Mr. Bickels continue on, "_I swear, I think your dream is just to keep having a dream so there is purpose in your life."_ As he rolled his eyes and held his forehead.

As soon as he got a break in the conversation with Mr. Bickels, he then asked him to do the following, "Mr. Bickels, I need you to move the Dinkelberg's to another table far away from my dad, stat!"

(Mr. Bickels continues to talk to Timmy on the other end of the phone, as Timmy responds to the following.)

"Yes, yes, I know its last minute! Look, my Dad will ruin this wedding for Tootie and me if the Dinkelberg's are at his table.

(Mr. Bickels the gives Timmy the answer he wanted.)

"Good, glad you understand, Thanks. See you at the Church in four hours." Timmy then sighs with relief as the first crises of the day has been diverted.

Timmy's Mom too breathes a sigh of relief, as she hears that the Dinkelberg's will be moved to another table. No sooner as that had been settled, she then looks at her son as says, "Come on dear, you can't say I do, if you don't eat a good breakfast."

Timmy looks at his mom and replies, "Ok, I want steak and eggs please. Since it's going to be a LONG time before any meal and or Devers are served. I know we're not going to be able to have lunch while we're getting married and taking pictures afterwards." After explaining his reasons for the rather large breakfast request, he then makes his way downstairs to the kitchen.

As Timmy's mom watches her son walking away, tears began forming in her eyes and have now slowly rolled down her cheek as he spoke of those words to her. She just now realized that today would be the last time she would cook his meals, as her little boy was about to leave the nest for good. Now…his bride to be will be responsible for taking care of him.

As she stood outside his room, she took in the sight of where her little boy slept for 24 years. Deep down, she knew that Tootie was well capable of doing just that. In all hind sight, she always hoped that Timmy would get together with her, as she saw him and her both grow up together. She saw how Tootie was a kind and gentle little girl who loved her son as much, if not more than she did.

From the time both Timmy and Tootie were kids, Mrs. Turner was always involved with Tootie, and the Sugar Cream Puff's troop. She first remembered seeing the little pig-tailed girl with glasses at 6 years old. She was in Timmy's Kindergarten class as well as other classes in school throughout the years. Whenever Tootie saw her, she would always ask how her Timmy was. "Tell Timmy I said hi Mrs. Turner?" She always would say to her when leaving troop or dance class.

She also remembered the first time that Timmy stood up for Tootie. It was in the school yard one day against a bully when they were 6. The little girl rattled off a phrase that made her smile ear to ear that day. Timmy never told her this, but Tootie ran up to her on that tragic day it happened during a Crème Puffs meeting to say, "Mrs. Turner Timmy saved me from a bully in the school yard today! The mean bully took my dolly, and wouldn't give it back. Timmy then came over and grabbed my dolly to give it back to me. He was so brave standing up to him, and even faster running away! Someday…we're gonna be married!" Just hearing her say that Timmy protected her, made her proud as a mother. Also having Tootie say that she wanted to marry him was so precious that day too. Little did she know, it would come to fruition.

She always knew that Tootie was a very sweet, well-mannered little girl…Just like her older sister. Deep down, she would hope that her son would mature over the years to realize that Tootie in fact was a gem, and that someday they would end up together.

Now, they are getting married, it was a bitter sweet day for Mrs. Turner as well. As she began to walk down the stairs, she looked at all the pictures on the hall wall. There was one that caught her eye; it was her son's college graduation collage.

As she looked at the photo of herself and Dad with their arms around their son, she felt a sense of pride that they succeeded as parents. Even though, they were never around that much to begin with. Next to that photo was another from that same graduation, but with both Timmy & Tootie hugging each other in their cap and gowns.

Tootie went to Dimmsdale University on an academic scholarship. She got her degree in nursing and now works as an RN in the maternity ward at the hospital. Looking back at Timmy, she was proud that he too attended the same university on a partial athletic scholarship for baseball. Mom & Dad both pitched in to help him pay for the rest of his expenses, but he worked hard both on the field and in the classroom. In fact, if not for the help of Tootie in college, as well as high school. Timmy would not have passed certain math classes to get his degree in Software Engineering.

They both were proud of their son that now works as a design engineer for a gaming software company. He made his passion his profession. "Hey mom, are you coming down?" Called out Timmy from the kitchen, breaking her trane of thought. "Yes dear. I'll be there in a minute." She said as she dried her eyes and collected her thoughts before going to cook his breakfast…one last time.

Chapter 4 will be coming shortly. I apologize if they are short in context, but I update them every week.

**Coming Soon: Girl Talk**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's note: The summary only allows you to squeeze so much into it. I know Timmy has not shown doubts yet, but I promise…it will happen soon enough. Also, I added Kimmy (Timmy's female doppelganger) to the brides maids to round out their numbers with the grooms men.

**Chapter 4: Girl Talk**

Back at the salon, the girls were getting the works done on themselves (i.e. hair, pedicure, waxing, etc.) Tootie, her mom, Vicky, Molly, Trixie, Kimmy, & Veronica. They all laughed and joked about how they all got to this point. Vicky was tuning them all out, as she sat and did work for her business on her tablet. She was way too busy to care about their conversation. Just then, Trixie decided to ask Tootie a question. "So Tootie, tell us all again how Timmy propose to you?"

Tootie looked at Trixie for the moment. She knew that Timmy always had a crush on her when they were younger. Timmy told Tootie he finally realized long ago that he had no chance with her, and that he then realized it was more for her looks than substance.

After all these years, she still didn't get his name right. Maybe she really was a ditz as well. Besides, when she was a freshman, she was dating both juniors and seniors, sometimes 2 at a time. She developed quite the reputation.

They ended up becoming friends during their junior year. Tootie was dating Timmy for two years then, and he was the star 2nd basemen on the team; which shot her up in the popular crowd regardless of her appearance.

"Well, if you want to hear the story again…"

(_Flash back to Timmy & Tootie's junior year of college_) It was the Championship Game for the Division II title. If Dimma U won the game, Timmy had a plan all set in place after the game.

If they lost, he would have to use plan B. Fortunately for him, Dimmsdale University won the championship.

Among all the confusion during the celebration, Timmy had the following players relay the message to the grounds crew and scoreboard personnel. Ten minutes into the celebration, as Tootie was hugging and kissing Timmy, he gave the signal wave to the grounds crew.

Seeing the wave, they turned on the sprinklers near the back near the scoreboard. The pressures and gravity flow was set up to form the shape of a heart from the path along the wall across the warning track.

Some people didn't know what was going on and got soaking wet. Timmy didn't care. Next he pointed to the sky as Tootie was still hugging him. The scoreboard tech's then flashed the Message on the board, "Gertrude Virginia Flannagan, Will you marry me? Love Timmy."

Tootie didn't see anything, as this was the 1st ever championship won by the school, and everyone was in excitement. Just as Timmy saw everything was in place, his coach came up and slipped the box in his back pocket. As the coach then tapped his shoulder, that was the final signal for Timmy to make his move.

He held Tootie at arm's length; smile big at her already rosy face from all the excitement. Then, he grabbed her left hand, & dropped to one knee. Tootie stood still with her mouth slightly open, as she was hoping what he was doing was in fact the act she long awaited for.

Timmy then, pulled from his back pocket the ½ carat diamond ring, and showed it to her. Tootie stood there in total shock!

Timmy then pointed to the score board. She turned only her head to look while the rest of her body was paralyzed, yet slightly shaking from the excitement.

There she saw the message clear as day and in front of the entire stadium. As tears welled up in her eyes, and streamed down her face. She proceeded to jump up and down while screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you Timmy Turner!"

Just as the crowd saw that, he slipped the ring on her finger, and they both hugged and kissed each other. The jumbo-tron then projected it for the whole stadium to see. All the patrons cheered as Tootie gave Timmy a big kiss. The news of Timmy's proposal seemed to over shadow the championship title in the local media the next day.

_(Flashback is over, now going back to the salon)_

"And that is how he did it…again." Tootie finished explaining.

"Typical of a guy to do it at a sporting event." Said Molly, with razor sharp sarcasm in her voice.

"It wasn't how I expected it," said Tootie. "But, it was original, and came from his heart, and he put a lot of thought into it."

"Well, what was plan B?" Asked Trixie as her nails were being painted.

"Plan B was he was going to take me to a fancy restaurant and put it in my desert." Tootie explained.

"I like plan "A" sooo much better," said Veronica.

"So did I," said a giddy Tootie with curlers in her hair.

A voice later chimed in over the hair dryers and asked, "Well enough already, tell me about the bachelorette party." Tootie looked up to see it was Lauren Ledergerber, the stylist and one of Vicky's old B.R.A.T. friends prying to find out all the details.

Tootie's face grew slightly red, as she really didn't want to relive the events of that night over again, or as much as she could remember of it that is. Tootie was not the kind of woman to go out and make a ruckus all over town.

Veronica then replied, "Like, it was epic!"

"Tell me about it," as she persisted in an eager voice.

"No that's alright." As Tootie tried to steer the conversation away. However, as Veronica began to tell the story of what took place that night.

_(The flashback begins)_.

It was the 1st weekend of June. Tootie was at the apartment complex with Timmy. They were preparing to move in right after the wedding. This way, when they came back from the honeymoon, they can begin to start their life together as Mr. & Mrs. Turner.

Timmy and his friends were slowly moving in furniture piece by piece. However, Timmy was setting up the entertainment unit tonight. He wanted to make the apartment somewhat modern and had everything controlled by his smart phone.

Timmy was there with Chester and A.J. getting the 50" HD flat screen mounted with all the technical amenities around it (_Blue-Ray, docking station, Internet, etc)_.

That was before ALL the girls in Tootie's bridal party broke into the apartment. "Tootie, come on! We have reservations for dinner at Bahamas Breeze, and then it's off to where ever the night takes us!" Screamed Trixie with a wine cooler in hand and semi buzzed.

"Uh, hi girls, what's up? Asked a confused Timmy with 5 girls that were wearing outfits that were so tight as well as revealing that one movement in the wrong direction, and their secret would be out.

"Didn't Tootie tell you my soon to be twerp-in-law? It's the bachelorette party tonight! Were taking her out for one last night of freedom before you tie her down and depress her." Said an even more buzzed Vicky with slurred speech.

"Seems like you all started without her," said a visibly concerned Chester. As he said that, Molly walked over to assure the guys that everything would be taken care of. She was also the only one sober and dressed appropriately. "Relax gents. I am the DD tonight. I don't drink, and I don't do any recreational drugs. So the safeties of all these scantily clad vixens are at the mercy of my finger tips. So please, relax."

Hearing that put Timmy's mind at ease...for the moment. He knew Molly was a woman of her word, and that she was reliable. Just then Tootie came out wearing Hip hugger jean shorts, black flat shoes, and a white short sleeved shirt with various color patterns on in. "Ok ladies I'm ready." Tootie announce as she entered the room. Timmy smiled as she entered the room.

No matter how sluttly and cheap both Trixie & Veronica dressed, as well as acted; he knew that Tootie was always a lady, and cared about her appearance. "You look lovely dear, have a good time," said Timmy.

"You're wearing that?" Trixie said with utter disgust in her voice. "What's wrong with it?" Tootie said with concern in her voice. "Tootie, were are living it up tonight, and you are not going out like that with this party crowd, come with me." Trixie then grabbed Tootie and took her back to the bedroom to change. Trixie had brought an outfit for Tootie that was appropriate for tonight, just in case she tried to dress conservatively.

This made Timmy worry a bit. He trusted Tootie when she was with her friends, so there should be no reason for concern. His only concern, was running this wire through the walls, and rigging up this flat screen. After 15 minutes went by, Trixie then comes out and announces the new look Tootie.

"Here she is, ready for her night on the town!" Timmy, A.J., Chester, & all the girls look at Tootie as she comes out of the bedroom. Tootie now walks out with black Vera Wang boots that are 4 inches below her knees, and a short black studded form fitting tube dress. Her hair is all teased up and she looks stunning. "Woo Hoo!" The girls scream in unison. Just looking at her, made Timmy a little uneasy. He didn't want to say anything about the way she was dressed, for fear of hurting her feelings or thinking that he can't trust her.

Timmy also thought to himself, that if she just walked into this room by herself looking like that with no one around; that he would take her right there on that couch. "Timmy, how do I look?" Tootie said to Timmy in a meek voice seeking his approval before she left with the girls.

Timmy just looked her up, and then down. He smiled, and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "You look absolutely radiant Tootie, go out and have a good time. Just make sure they drop you off at your parent's house afterwards. They are painting the other side of the room tomorrow." Tootie smiled and thanked him for the compliment and then rounded the girls up. "Ok girls, now let's go!" Said Molly with a little enthusiasm in her voice. With that being said, off they went. As the girls walked out the door, no one paid any attention to the way Chester was looking at Veronica.

Chester never told anyone that he had always had feelings for her since he lost his adverse reaction to girls in the 8th grade. He never attempted asking her out due to the issues of their social class. She was upper middle class, and he was the working poor. That was until 3 years ago. Chester wasn't smart enough to go to college or could afford it.

His Dad, was able to get him a job on the grounds crew with the Dimmsdale Pirates. Chester was great at his job. What people also didn't know was that Chester was good at finding diamonds in the rough.

One day, he happened to bump into one of the top scouts at the stadium. Chester apologized profusely, and then picked up his clip board. As he went to hand it back to the gentleman, he noticed a name on the scouting report. Chester then proceeded to ask the man about the list. "Sir, I see you have Aaron Sanderson on the list of possible players to be selected in the upcoming draft."

The scout looked at him, and then said to him in a gruff but stern voice, "Yes, and what of it?" Chester having been a fan of baseball, kept close tabs of other players in the area since playing ball with Timmy. He knew all about this up and coming prodigy to be. "I see that you have a question mark by his name. I think that with a little development, he could be a great addition to the team. He's not a 1st rounder, but I would not let him slip past the 4th round. He is a great defensive player, and has the speed to be a great lead off threat as well as a center fielder."

The man looked at Chester and thought hard about what he said. He then told Chester he'd take it under advisement. Well, the scout drafted him in the 4th round like Chester said, and 2 years later, Aaron ended up being the key leadoff man for the Pirates. As those 2 years past, that same scout ended up becoming the assistant GM. He also consulted with Chester almost every day up until his promotion. When he finally got that position, he offered Chester his old job. Now, he is head scout for the Dimmsdale Pirates and making a very comfortable living doing what he loves. However, now since he was in the same class as Veronica, he never had the courage to speak up to her, even after all these years…he never know what to say or how to approach her.

No sooner did they all leave, A.J. asked Timmy a question, "Do you think she'll be alright with them Tim?" Speaking with a voice of confidence Timmy says, "If it's one thing I know guys, Tootie will behave herself, and that Molly will keep them all in line. So let's get this damn thing mounted, and then it's Miller Time, on me." "Deal!" Shouted both A.J. & Chester.

They all piled into Molly's Honda Pilot. As they rode off to the restaurant, Tootie thought long and hard about what she was getting herself into. She was never really a party girl. She went to some dorm parties, but nothing like this. Four of the six girls were already half lit _(excluding Tootie and Molly)_ and looking for more. When they arrived at the restaurant, Molly gave the car to the valet, and they were seated immediately (thanks to call ahead seating,).

They ordered several appetizers and lots of drinks. Everyone in the place was looking at them. Tootie felt embarrassed by the way they were acting. "Come on Tootie, have a drink," said Vicky again with slurred speech. Tootie didn't really want to drink, but she though one wouldn't hurt. But what she didn't know was Vicky laced the drink with a small amount of Special K, so Tootie would loosen up. "Ok one won't hurt." Tootie drank it down, fast. "What was that?" Asked Tootie as she held her forehead feeling slightly dizzy. "That my sister was a cosmopolitan," said Vicky as she pat Tootie on her back.

"No more for me please, I'm not much of a drinker anyway."

About half an hour later, Tootie was loose and wild. She was laughing it up with all the girls. Once they finished dinner, they then went to a place called the Rave Cave. This place had exotic male dancers, and what made tonight special, was it was amateur night! As Molly gave the keys to yet another valet to park the car, she then met with the door man to give him a message.

"Look, tonight is our friend's bachelorette party. We want to give her a night to remember." The door man smiled, "I'll see to it she gets the, royal treatment." As he signaled that with air quotes. Molly then issued him a warning. "I want to make sure that only she and the other girls are taken care of; and under no circumstances am I to be touched by any of these men tonight. If contact is made by anyone your dancers on my person, I will personally see to it that they are all eunuchs!"

The door man smiled again and assured Molly, "You got it miss, but first I want to put these blue and red bands on your wrist. The blue is to let the bar know you are the DD. The red is to make sure our dancers stay clear of you, should they want to keep their manhood. Now, can I see the bride to be please?"

"Here she is." Molly grabbed Tootie by the shoulders. She was giggling and blushing at the same time. This was Tootie completely out of character from how she usually holds herself in light of others eyes.

"Ok miss, put on this Tierra and you all can go in. Your friend over here covered the door charge. You'll also be stage at party room 2." The doorman placed a Tierra with a white vale that said bride to be on it. As Tootie put it on, her friends snapped several picture of a loose Tootie.

Once inside, it was wall to wall girls throwing chase at men in thongs, and slipping dollar bills in them. Once they arrived at their table, Trixie went up to the hottest & well endowed male dancer, and slipped him five 100 dollar bills. She then instructed him "See that girl over there with the Tierra and white vale? In 10 minutes, I want you to come over there, pull her up on the table, and dance with her…wildly! Also, make sure you get down and dirty with her, because she'll be getting married in 3 weeks, OK!"

The male dancer gave a nod to Trixie. Most of all, he was a somewhat of professional. "I'll make sure I give her the time of her life, she won't forget it!" "That's what we're hoping for!" Trixie screamed in his ear as he walked away and slapped his ass. As she walked back to the table, she told the girls minus Tootie what the plan was.

"In 10 minutes, that guy they call Hercules will make his way over here, to dance with Tootie. So get your cameras ready!" They all laughed. Tootie was still oblivious as to what was going on. However, she was dancing to the music; while shaking her bootie and throwing her hair around too with Veronica and the others on the dance floor. She was having a good time after all.

"Are you having fun yet?" Molly screamed at Tootie over the noise. "The best time ever girlfriend, WHOOOO!" Shouted Tootie as she continued to dance to the music. Just as she said that, Hercules came over. He walked right up to Tootie and said, "Congratulations on your upcoming wedding! But, before you walk down that aisle, you must witness the mighty movements of HERCULES!" As soon as he said that, he jump on the table, ripped off his long pants, and began to dance, wildly!

All the girls of Tootie's bridal party were screaming, except for her and Molly. Tootie looked at the exotic dancer in shock; she never saw a mountain of muscle like that in her life. Not to mention a package that big fitting in a small amount of loin cloth. Her mind was seriously clouded, but the girls pushed her up on the table to have a dance with him.

Tootie was tipsy, but her friends held their hands up as well as cameras to make sure she didn't fall. Tootie began to dance with Hercules as he swung his hips wildly in thrusting motions. Tootie just moved her hips back and forth. Finally, Trixie gave a signal to Hercules, and that was his cue. With the signal being given, he picked ups the 5'-4" slender but curvy beauty, and held her against him with her legs wrapped around him. As he moved, Tootie's legs gripped him tighter.

Her one hand was around his neck, and the other waving in the air as a bucking bull rider would wave his hat. As she was doing this, the girls snapped several pictures, and were laughing. No sooner after Hercules finished his routine, Tootie passed out. "She must have passed out from shear excitement." Trixie said while laughing hysterically.

"No Trixie, I think it was because Hercules was too much man for her. Timmy probably could never be like that, or possibly even move that way either." Said Vicky as she laughed and snapped more pictures.

"Guys, I know it's not even Midnight yet, but I think we should get her home. We can continue to party without her, but let's get her to bed first." "Do we have to Molly," said Trixie. "Yes! And while you're at it; give me ALL your cameras!" Molly said with a militant voice. "Why?" Protested Vicky in disgust.

"Because she was in a toxicated state, no thanks to the date rape drug you stuck in her drink. Don't think I didn't see you do it Vicky. I will not let you post those on Facebook or ruin her wedding with Timmy. If she wants to share them with him, that's up to her. So give them to me NOW!" The girls looked at her, and then gave her their cameras.

They got Tootie back home just around mid-night. Back at her parents' house, they took her upstairs, dressed her in her nighty, and put her to bed. Later they all went back out clubbing, in Tootie's honor of course.

_(Flashback over)_

"And then, that's what happened, after we dropped her off." Said Veronica as she finished the rest of the story from the point where they dropped off Tootie.

"Sounds like a good time was had by all?" Lauren said as she continued to fix Molly's hair for the wedding. As Lauren continued to do their hair, she asked another question. "Did Timmy ever see those pictures?"

"NO, and her never will!" Said an angry Tootie with authority in her voice. She thought that if Timmy ever saw the way she behaved in those pictures that one, he would think she was cheating on him, and two, that she wasn't the girl he knew and loved all those years. That was not how Tootie would behave at all. She loved Timmy, and would never find happiness in another man's arms, even if it was just erotic dancing.

"Well, what happened to them?" Lauren asked. "Molly put them all on a memory card and gave them to me. I am the only one with the originals. They have now been permanently deleted! Well, at least the inappropriate ones." Tootie said as she looked at Molly and smiled. Molly smiled back too with a wink.

Tootie knew that Molly always looked out for her. Deep down, Tootie knew if Vicky ever got her hands on those photos, that she would show them to Timmy. Vicky voiced many of times how she did not like the notion of Timmy being a member of the Flannagan family. As Lauren continued to do them all up nicely, she then pulled up their hair in a bun, did their nails, and even did their make-up. It literally took them all 3+ hours to get it done.

The time was now 10:33. They all piled into Vicky's Day Care Bus and went back to the Flannagan House.

Chapter 5 will be coming shortly. However, let me put this thought in your minds. Have you ever known Vicky to NOT have any evidence of what took place in anyone's past? Stayed tuned next week for the next update.

**Coming Soon: Old Friends Return**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's note: As much as I liked the live action movie, I felt that at some point Timmy needed to lose his fairies. However, not for good or the memories of them.

**Chapter 5: Old Friends Return**

Back at the Turner's, Timmy and family had just finished their breakfast. Timmy then went upstairs to take a shower and then make a quick trip to the barbers to see Erv. Erv's son (Erv Jr.) had since taken over the business, so now Timmy was able to get a professional shave and a haircut before he saw his beautiful bride to be walk down the aisle.

As he ascended up the stairs, he heard a familiar poofing sound. He rushed up the steps and burst into his room with excitement. There, in his room, were Cosmo, Wanda, and a now much older Poof. Timmy was so glad to see his former fairies.

"Guys, you made it! I see you got my invitations."

"Oh Timmy, we wouldn't miss this day for anything. I'm so proud of you and Tootie." Said Wanda with tears in her eyes.

"How's the new god child?" Timmy asked. "Oh he's fine, not as vivid an imagination like yours, but he's almost up there with you. Besides, Vicky is his daycare provider. Some things never change," said Cosmo.

"Is he going to be ok without you for the day?" Timmy asked with concern know what it was like to be stranded without the aid of their magic. "Yes, we left him some token wishes should he need anything while were away. That should get him through the day and most of tomorrow." Said Wanda with a happy tone in her voice as she dried her eyes.

"So Timmy, when did you realize that Tootie was the right girl for you? Wanda I and have must have sounded like a broken record trying to tell you that all these years huh." Cosmo asked with a sly look on his face, while nudging Timmy's arm.

Timmy stared blankly at his fairy's for a short moment. He really couldn't quite put his finger on the exact moment that he knew Tootie was the right girl for him. Timmy thought really hard about this question for the moment. There were several good memories that he had of him and her together through the years. There were the many times that they did their homework together at each other's house, going to the park for ice cream, or even seeking refuge from Vicky numerous times. There was also the fact that Tootie liked the same foods he did, as well as reading the Crimson Chin comics Timmy loved so much.

"Timmy? Hello…Earth to Timmy?" Comso repeated himself while tapping on Timmy's forehead.

"Oh, sorry guys. That was a loaded question. I don't know where to start."

"Well, we have some time before the wedding starts sport, so tell us!" Wanda said with excitement and enthusiasm in her voice. Timmy sat on his bed and began to explain to all of them when he really knew.

He told them how when he was 12, and first realized that after seeing Vicky dressed up for her Prom that Cosmo & Wanda's words of wisdom finally set in. How he should change his view on Tootie.

Even though Vicky tormented him when he was younger, seeing how she looked all dressed & made up that day, made him realize that underneath that vile and abusive nature, she was still a beautiful woman. He told his fairy's that after looking at Tootie standing next to her sister, he then realized that one day Tootie will look that good if not better. She was already head over heels for him.

Timmy also explained how over the years, he decided to be more accepting of Tootie as a friend at first. By doing this she stopped stalking him, and began to act less aggressive in her pursuit of courting him. By hanging out with her more in a friendly manner instead of constantly hiding and running away, he realized that they too shared many if not all the same interests.

"Oh sport, I remember all those time you two hung out. It was nice watching you play and grow up together instead of constantly running away." Wanda said with a big smile on her face.

"Well, the day that I really knew that I wanted to be with Tootie for a long time to come, was when we were both 17. I already officially made her girlfriend after being more than friends over the years, and we were seeing a lot of each other too. I think it was what happened after that day that totally blew me away."

Timmy said as he began to flash back to that point in time. He began to explain to his fairies that it was the day Tootie was having her braces removed. She had those things on for what seemed like her whole childhood and teenage years. In fact, it was the only way Timmy was used to seeing her. She had those braces on for nearly a decade. Now they were coming off.

Tootie dressed in grey sweat pants and a Victoria Secrets Pink t-shirt. She really wasn't looking her best, but she didn't have too. Timmy already loved her for who she was and not what she looked like. She also had packed a small bag, but did not tell Timmy the contents in the bag. Honestly, Timmy didn't even notice it at all.

He then dropped Tootie off at Dr. Benders. "I'll call you when I'm done, so…no need to wait." Tootie said to Timmy with a smile. Timmy nodded to let her know he got the instructions. She then gave her love a peck on the cheek and proceeded to jog inside. Timmy decided to drive his parent's car over to the mall to kill time, as well as get Tootie that special gift before their prom. He wanted to make it a moment that would last in Tootie's mind prior to that evening In question.

It only took Tootie an hour to get the braces removed and her teeth cleaned. Once she was done, she asked Dr. Bender if she could use one of his prep rooms to get changed.

He told Tootie with a smile on his face while his loud voice boomed through the room, "So you wanna change your outfit, put in contacts, and do up your hair so you can surprise all those who teased and ignored you over the years. Am I right?" Acting coy, like no one has ever asked this of him before.

Tootie just nodded repeatedly with smile. Dr. Bender then showed her a room where girls and boys can change and make themselves over to look presentable after they've had the abomination of braces taken off their teeth. "Here you go my dear. My assistant can help you with anything else you need. She was in fact a beauty school drop out." He said with a smile. As Tootie rushed in, she got undressed down to her underwear.

She opened the bag and proceeded to change her appearance. She put on a push up padded bra to make her 36C Breasts look closer to a D size. She put on a black mini-skirt that stopped about 6 inches high above the knees. Then she put on a pair of black leather boots, and a cornflower blue mid-drift top that came off her shoulders and partially showed her taught belly. Tootie then popped in her contacts and let her hair down. As she finished up, she called Timmy to come and get her. "I'll be waiting inside the doctor's office for you." Tootie said with a giggle.

Then, she decided to walk out to the curb and wait for her Timmy arrive. Secretly, she wanted to test him to see if he'd recognize the new look Tootie, or find out if he would stray from her by hitting on this good looking stranger. She needed to see what his reaction would be either way.

As Timmy parked the car to go walk up to the office to get his girlfriend, he passed by this gorgeous brunette that was smiling at him at the front gate of the office Building. He took little notice at first; his girlfriend was waiting for him in the office, so he didn't want Tootie to think he was straying. Tootie was in fact insecure at times. she hated when other girls would talk to,her Timmy. He was a catch...and who could blame her. As he walked by the beautiful girl, he did however say hello to be polite, and continued to walk past her.

Tootie smiled for a brief moment. He really didn't recognize her. On top of that, he didn't make a pass at her either. This was a test that he did in fact care deeply for her the way she originally was. This made her smile even more as she was about to put her plan into motion.

As he made his way to the steps, she then called out to him, "So, you really don't recognize me huh?"

Timmy stopped cold where he stood. He knew that voice. He looked at the girl again… "Tootie? Is that you?"

Just then, Tootie put on her glasses, and then grabbed a fist full of her hair in each hands and pulled them into pig tails on each side of her head. She then smiled big to show him the metal free pearly whites that were now her teeth. "Surprised?" Tootie said. She then let her hair down and did a little spin in place so Timmy could see the new look Tootie from all sides.

It was at this moment; Timmy realized that what Wanda, Cosmo, and his Parents had told him over the years had come true. That the little bespectacled girl with braces, who chased after and pined for his attention all those years, has finally grown up into a beautiful woman.

"Tootie, you look so…so beautiful! I mean...uh...AMAZING!" Timmy said and stuttered in total disbelief.

"Really? Do you mean that Timmy? Tootie said with anticipation, as she waited for another response from him.

"Tootie, I don't know why I chased after Trixie Tang all those years. She can't hold a candle to you; in fact I don't think any girl in our school can!"

The look on Timmy's face proved to her that he was telling the truth. Just as Timmy said that Tootie walked up, put both her arms around his neck, and leaned in to give him a big passionate kiss that took his breath away.

As she broke away from the kiss, she then said to him, "Doesn't that feel better now without a mouth full of metal?"

Timmy was speechless. He literally had his breath taken away. He felt like he just hit the jack pot. "I'm sooooo glad I made you my girlfriend Tootie! Although, now I gonna have to keep my eyes on you even more so." Timmy said with a smile.

"Timmy, I'll never leave you. You have always been my one and only. I can't see myself with anyone else." Tootie said as she un-wrapped her arms from around his neck. Timmy, having grown up and matured, felt exactly the same way.

"Hey, let's get you home. I need to pick something up before out date tonight." He blurted it out quickly, as if he was in a rush to do faster now. "Ok," said Tootie with excitement in her voice.

As he continued to tell the story, Wanda interrupted, "I can't believe you're telling us this now! After all the years we've been your godparents, what happened next?"

Timmy then proceeded to tell them that as soon as he dropped Tootie off that day, he ran back to the mall to pick up the gift he got for Tootie. He wanted to give it to her over dinner that night at the Cake n Bacon.

When he went back to pick her up later that night, she was wearing that same outfit. No need to change for the Cake n Bacon, it was informal after all. When they arrived, Timmy could not take his eyes off of Tootie. It was as if he was still hit by a thunder bolt, or even intoxicated by Cupid's arrow.

After the waitress took their orders, Timmy then grabbed Tootie's hand. Nervously, he began to tell her how he felt.

"Tootie, I have known you for most of my life. I know I treated you pretty badly when we were younger, but I was an immature kid at the time. I hope you can forgive me after all those years."

Before Tootie could reply, Timmy stopped her and continued.

"As we got older, I began to realize that you shared the same interests I had, and we became closer friends during our time in middle school. Right when we got to high school, I then started to develop stronger feelings for you."

Tootie wanted to speak out again, but Timmy cut her off one more time.

"Finally, these last two years of dating...officially that is, I have come to realize that you are in fact, the perfect girl for me. You have always cared about my happiness, you are always there to help me when I'm in trouble, and you have always been there for me when I needed you. That is why I wanted to give you this, and ask if you'll go steady with me?"

Timmy then pulled out of his other hand a silver promise ring, and waited for Tootie's answer.

Tootie with both in shock & awe as her eyes and facial expressions, looked at Timmy and said, "Seriously Timmy? You want to go steady…with me?"

Timmy shook his head yes, waiting for her answer. He knew this was a BIG commitment.

"Yes Timmy, I'll go steady with you!" Once he heard the magic word, he slipped the ring on her finger. Tootie, held it out in front of her and looked at it. It had Timmy & Tooite engraved in the band. The same engraving that she wrote on the great Dimmsdale Dogwood when they were kids.

After admiring it for a short time, she leaned over to give him a big kiss to make it official.

Once again Wanda chimed in, breaking his trane of thought. "Oh Timmy, that's so sweet. And you've been together ever since." "Yes we have, and I can't thank you enough Wanda.

"What for sport?" She said with confusion in her voice. ""For opening my eyes. I never looked at Tootie the same ever since you told me that one day she would change into a beautiful woman. Once I realized how beautiful she was on the inside all those years. It just seemed to me that Tootie gotten even more beautiful with every passing day. Even though I liked her the way she was before, since she has changed her look completely, she now matches that beauty on the outside as well as the inside. I am truly blessed."

Wanda smiled softly and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We wouldn't lie to you sport. We fairies have a way of pointing out things that are not always seen."

Timmy then spoke up, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready. Your welcome to stay here as always, but I have an important appointment to keep today."

Both Wanda & Cosmo looked at each other and poofed into their old fishbowl with Poof by their side. "We'll be here should you need anything." Cosmo said. With all that taking place, Timmy went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Chapter 6 will be coming shortly. Keep in mind, these aren't doubts yet...however, certain barbers have been known to give advice, and sometimes it opens their eyes to things they did not notice before.

**Coming Soon: Revelations**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's note: WARNING! Some acts of sexual content in this chapter, but no lemon...yet.

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

Back at the Flannigan house hold, the girls rushed in to get dressed. Due to the time they got back, the photographer would be there within minutes. Clothes were flying off each of the girls as they walked through the door.

Tootie's Dad was just about to come down stairs in his Tux when Nicky had to quickly intercept him before he saw several half naked women. Nicky then called out to the bridal party "Girls, quickly, get something on. The photographer will be here soon to take pictures. I'm sure Tootie doesn't want this (_referring to the half-naked women rummaging all around downstairs_) in the album."

"Ok Mrs. Flannigan," They all answered in unison.

The girls got dressed as quickly as humanly possible. The color of the bride's maids dresses were a baby blue. This went well with most of the girls, since they had dark hair or blue eyes. Nicky then came downstairs dressed in a light purple dress that showed portions of her back, but came all the way up around her neck. The dress hugged he thin frame, but not in a form fitting manner. She was all ready, and was looking to see if she could help out with the girls in any way possible.

She then stood 3 steps up from the bottom of the staircase to get a general overview of the scene taking place in her living room. All she could see was the hustle and bustle of the girls getting ready to prepare for her little girls wedding.

Then as she gazed over them all, she saw Tootie. Tootie was just about ready to have them lace up her corset. Nicky then proceeded to walk over and help her out. "Here honey, let me get that for you." Tootie looked back and saw her Mom. "Thanks," she said with a look of pure joy on her face.

There were 32 lace holes on the back of this undergarment. It took some time to get it on. Once that was done, it was now time to get Tootie into the wedding gown. "How do I get this thing on?" Tootie said with a puzzled look about her face.

All the girls weren't tall enough to get it over the top of her, and they didn't want to mess up her hair and make-up either.

"Like…what are we going to do," said Veronica.

"We don't want to mess up your beautiful hair & face," chimed Trixie.

With all the confusion and commotion taking place, Vicky decided to step up and take charge of the situation. "Oh for crying out loud, Tootie I want you to go over to that wall, get a running start, and dive through the dress. We'll catch you, OK?"

"What? Are you nuts?" Molly said as she questioned Vicky about her methods.

"You got any better suggestions gothic twerp?" Snapped Vicky at Molly while giving everyone in the room the evil eye. Everyone just stood there quiet. Ding Dong, went the doorbell.

"Oh my god, the photographers here! Quick, just do as she says!" Proclaimed Nicky as she went for the door.

Molly then began the short count as the girls lined up to catch her, as she and Vicky held open the dress, "Ok, on the count of three; One…Two…Three!" As soon as Molly finished the count, she ran & dove right through the dressed horizontally in the air, as she was then caught by Veronica, Trixie, Kimmy, and her Dad.

"Am I all the way in?" Asked Tootie with a muffled voice as she fought to get her arms through the sleeves.

"Perfect, now let's fasten you up and bustle that Trane," Ordered Vicky.

Just as they were doing that, Nicky answered the door. "Oh, hello you must be the photographer?" "Yes, are the girls ready?" He asked inquisitively. "Just about, why don't you start with the outside of the house, and then take some pictures of the invitation on the table over there. It would look nice in the front of the album. By that time they all should be ready." "Ok, Mrs. Flannigan, you got it," and off he went to take the photos.

_(Back at the Turner's)_ Timmy was walking out of the bathroom with just a pair a flip flops and sweatpants. As he went to get a shirt from his dresser, His fairies quickly poofed out of the fish bowl and looked at him with shock on their faces. Timmy looked at all of them as he put on a white t-shirt with a Dimmsdale University logo. "What's with the shocked look guys?"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof just looked at the image of the Crimson Chin tattoo on Timmy's shoulder. "When did you get that?" Asked a concerned Wanda.

"I thought you were scared of needles Timmy?" Cosmo replied.

Timmy rolled his eyes and told them that he got it the night of his bachelor party two weeks ago. He didn't want to get into the details, but after seeing the look on their faces, he just knew he would have to tell them.

"We'll I'll tell you, but Poof has to have his ears covered for this." No sooner after he said that, Wanda told Poof to go play a video game. He didn't argue, as he loves to play Crash Nebula on Timmy's old V-Cube. "Ok Timmy, now spill it!" Wanda said with both excitement and concern in her voice.

The story then flashes back two weeks ago; Timmy was getting ready to go out for his bachelor party with the guys. He was down stairs in his parent's living room, when A.J., Chester, Sanjay, Mark, and Elmer arrived.

"Turner, we are so totally gonna rock this city tonight bro!" _(Said Mark in the form of Mark Chang human version all grown up)._

"Yes, but before we can do that, he must sign all the waivers." Timmy looking confused asks Sanjay what he was talking about. "Waivers? What waivers?"

Sanjay became a J.A.G. lawyer; he loved his choice of career paths while in the military. He got to study the law, and be around tough hunky guys. He always made sure that everything was proper and in order before anything was done too.

Timmy thought it was just a gag and that the papers were just a rouse to start of the night. "Just take a look for yourself Timmy." Sanjay handed him the ¼ inch thick pile of papers. Timmy read through and saw an itinerary for the night, as well as a waver that said, will not be responsible if you don't have fun. Another one that said, bail money will be paid back in full to whoever supplies it.

"Are you serious?" Timmy said as they all laughed and joked about the living room.

"Come on Timmy, humor Sanjay. You know he needs the practice." A.J. said while fighting back some laughter.

"Ok, fine. Give me a pen." Timmy then began to sign all the waivers that were in the pile. Thinking they were all bogus, Timmy however failed to notice that some of the waivers were NOT a joke. At about the 25th page in, there was a waver that cleared him to get a tattoo, of his any of his friends choosing, if he is also intoxicated or inebriated. Once all the papers were signed, Sanjay put them in his briefcase. The group all laughed as Sanjay put them away.

"What?" Timmy said in a confused tone of voice while trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Nothing, Timmy. Just something we saw on the way over here." Chester said as he fought back more laughter.

"Ok guys, just let me change my shirt, and I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes."

"We need to get some fuel for the ride first Timmy. We'll go fill up, and then honk for you to come out. That should take about 10 minutes." Said A.J. as they all walked out the door.

As they were leaving, Timmy went upstairs to change his shirt & put on some deodorant. Just as he was walking up the stairs, the doorbell rang. "Mom, can you get that? I have to get changed before the guys get back. I know it's not them, they said they would honk for me." Timmy yelled as he walked up the stairs.

As Timmy's Mom went to open the door, she saw a figure wearing a gray trench coat, derby hat, and glasses. "Hello Mrs. Turner, did Timmy leave for his bachelor party yet?"

Mrs. Turner smiled at the mysterious figure and said, "No, he went up to change his shirt. Why don't you go up there and see him before he leaves for the night." With that being said the mysterious person walked up the stairs and entered Timmy's room.

Timmy was just finishing up combing his hair in the bathroom. Just as he was walking out into his room, he saw the trench coat figure standing there 8 in feet in front of him.

"Tootie, why are you here?" He said with disbelief in his voice and a smile on his face.

Tootie remembered the last time he said those exact words to her. It was when she stayed a night at the Turner Bed & Breakfast in the Timmy suite. Tootie dressed as Deep Toot looked at Timmy and smiled with a sly, devilish grin upon her face.

"I just wanted to give you a reminder of why you're getting married before you go out on the town for one last night of bachelor freedom."

No sooner after she said that, Tootie let the trench coat hit the floor. The look on Timmy's face was priceless. There, in front of him stood a half-naked Tootie. She had on black stiletto boots, Black thigh high leggings with garter belts holding them up; Turquoise high cut silk underwear, and matching silk push up bra. Timmy stood there stunned like a deer in the head lights. Tootie then walked up to him slowly, she then took off her hat and put it on his head.

She then took the glasses off and threw them on his dresser. They were old ones anyway, and just for show. She didn't care if they got damaged. Next, she put both her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his lips. Timmy then put his arms around Tootie's waist to pull her in closer. He slowly moved his hands down south towards her curvy, yet cushy bottom. He felt nothing but baby soft skin, "_She's wearing a thong_!" Was what he thought to himself as he caresses her backside.

As Tootie's tongue playfully danced with his, he felt his manhood begin to rise. Tootie sensing just that pushes him down on his bed and continues to kiss him even more passionately. After Tootie broke the kiss, Timmy had look on his face that was both dazed & aroused. He then asks Tootie an important question, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Tootie was puzzled by the question. She was here, dressed provocatively to remind him of what kind of woman he has, and he wanted to know why she wasn't at work.

"I took a late shift tonight. I wanted to see you off before you went to the ball game & possibly the gentleman's club with your boys. Why, do you not want me here?" She said as though the gesture was not wanted or appreciated.

Timmy smiled and looked at her adoringly as she sat on top of his pelvic area with her hands on her hips and a pout on her face. "No, because I want to turn into Naked Lad, and have my way with you! Right here, right now!"

Just as he said that, Timmy grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into yet another passionate kiss! As the two were kissing each other and getting ready to start a heavy petting session, a horn was heard outside.

Tootie then broke the kiss and, got off of Timmy again. As Timmy lye there on the bed, both stunned and now horny; He watches as Tootie's hips sway gently back and forth as she walked over to the coat. She then bends over pushing her left cheek out. Timmy just threw his head back on the pillow and says, "You can't leave me hanging like this!"

As Tootie put the coat back on and button it up, she then picked up her glasses and the hat from the bed. Finally, she helped Timmy up. She gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "You have a good time tonight Timmy. If you need me afterwards from all the excitement; call me, and I'll come right over after work."

The horn honked again. "Turner, come on! We'll miss the 1st pitch!" Cried Mark from the car. Timmy walked the now covered up Tootie to her car and said goodbye. As soon as he finished with that, he jumped into Sanjay's H3 and they headed off to the Pirates game.

At the ball park, the guys had great box seats (_Thanks to Chester's Job of course_). The guys didn't really pay that much attention to the game. They totally filled up on steak sandwiches, hotdogs, gyros, ice cream sundaes, cola, and beer. They were just there for the atmosphere and food. After the game, they went to the nudie bar around 9:30. Sanjay elected to be the DD tonight since he drove.

He took them to the most provocative place in the city, "The Dancing Bare" Where the attraction tonight was Tramp Stamp Friday. At the door, Mark and A.J. Talked to the doorman. They explained how it was Timmy's bachelor party, and that they wanted him to be part of the live stage show. The doorman smiled and said, "Ok, that will be 250.00 plus cover." The guys pitched in and paid the man.

"Ok, here's how it works. Will call his name, and the girls will bring him on stage. They'll dance around him, strip, poll dance for him, and then the S&M will begin. After that, you pick his remains up off the stage, got it." "Got it," said Mark and A.J. in unison. "Alright boys, your paid up and cleared to go, so have fun," said the doorman as he lifted the red cordon.

Once inside the place, Timmy felt weird. He felt a feeling of guilt come over him. The room was dark. It had various low level lighting that was dim, and had various black lights to highlight the colors on the girls under ware. There were girls dancing topless on the stage swinging from a poll and moving provocatively around the stage. His feet also stuck to the floor, and it had the smell of alcohol and vinyl.

"Waitress, around of beer for my righteous friends and I please!" Mark shouted, as he gave the half-naked woman a 50 dollar bill.

"Guys, I just don't feel right about this. I mean, I feel like this is cheating on Tootie somehow." Timmy said as he sits at the table with his friends having a beer.

"Timmy, relax. Tootie knows about this. You don't think she wasn't having fun with half naked men at hers don't you?" Chester said as he then drank a gulp of his beer.

"Timmy this is a rite of passage for all men. As long as you don't go to bed with any of these women, then you're in the clear. So have fun and enjoy the evening, I know I am!" A.J. said as he waved 2 dollars in the air to call the topless dancing girl over to tip her.

All Timmy could do was think to himself about what Tootie would think of him. He trusted her, and she trusted him. "I guess as long as I don't do what Chester said, I'm ok," he thought to himself. "You're right, lets party guys!" Timmy said as he too pulled out 2 dollars and slid it in the dancing girls G-string.

As the night went on, the guys drank and partied, except for Sanjay that is. It really wasn't his kind of place. Timmy was practically drunk half way through the night. About hour later, the announcer began the festivities. "Gentlemen, for our first show tonight, I would like to call up our 1st Groom to be…Timmy Turner!"

The crowed cheered as they heard the name called of the first victim of the night. "What is he talking about?" Timmy thought as he heard his name being called.

No sooner after that, two beautiful and topless women escorted Timmy up on stage. His friends made sure he went with them, as they helped guide him with the two girls to the stage stairs. The two topless ladies then sat him down on a chair, and strapped him in so as not to move. Timmy, being somewhat drunk had no idea what was going on.

The girls then got totally nude and danced around him. They were rubbing themselves against him, sitting on his lap while rubbing their breasts in his face. Finally, the one climbed the poll right behind Timmy; the other girl positioned the chair right up against the 8 foot high poll. As Timmy looked up, he could see the other stripper 6 feet up the poll. She then dropped down on Timmy's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his head. Her pelvic area was right smack in the middle of Timmy's face, while the other stripper was rubbing her backside against his crotch area.

The crowd went wild! "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy!" Chanted out all his friends and patrons of the club. Once that was done, the two girls unstrapped Timmy, and moved him over to another area where they hand-cuffed him facing the wall. Timmy was too drunk to comprehend any of what was going on. After that was done, the two girls unzipped his pants and pulled them down to expose his black silk boxers.

"No, stop! I don't want to do this! Please, let me go!" Timmy said as he felt that they were crossing a line. The girls did not hear him over the chanting & cheering. Next, they got a leather strap and began to gently whack Timmy's bottom. Timmy had no clue of what was going on. The girls then proceeded to go harder and harder, until Timmy screamed! "Please, let me go enough, enough!"

The crowd cheered as the girls let him go and rejoin his group. "Let's hear it for Timmy Turner everyone!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered him on. "Timmy that was awesome!" Elmer said with a huge grin on his face. "Please, guys. Take me home, I don't feel so good." Timmy said as he held his bottom. He could hardly stand up too from the amount of alcohol he consumed too.

"Ok Timmy, well get you home. After one last stop." Sanjay said as he winked and nodded to the group.

The next day, Timmy awoke in his bed. He felt like he was hit by a Mack truck. He also felt a shooting pain in his left shoulder. He looked over to see it was wrapped in gauze about a ½ inch thick. He wondered to himself, "Did I go to the hospital last night?"

He looked at his wrists and so no ID tag. He then turned over to look at the clock; the time was 10:38 Saturday morning, he decided that was a long enough time in bed. He jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to look himself over. He brushed his teeth, and started the shower. As the water warmed up, he decided to take a pair of scissors out of the medicine cabinet, and cut the bandage off.

He needed to see what damage was done. He cut a small piece of the gauze off and began to unravel it. As he did that, he saw a crimson red color. "_Great, one of those strippers last night must have gotten too crazy and cut me_," Timmy thought to himself.

As he delved further into the unraveling he saw a mixture of red, black, and yellow colors. "What the…" he said out loud. Finally, the bandage was completely off and Timmy stood there in shock.

"I GOT A TATOO OF THE CRIMSON CHIN!" He couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? He didn't remember much after the stage show. Timmy ran out of the bathroom, and called A.J.

"Hello," said A.J. on the other end of the phone.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID I GET THIS TATTOO!" Timmy screamed at A.J. from the other end of the phone.

A.J. laughed as he responded to an upset Timmy. "Dude, remember those waivers Sanjay had you sign?" Timmy thought hard about it for a minute, "Yeah, what about them, I thought they were just a gag."

"Well, one of them was a waiver for permission to get a tattoo if you were inebriated." A.J. said as he tried to contain his laughter.

Timmy just stood there in disbelief that his friends would do this to him. "I hate needles, why would you guys do this to me?"

"Because, we asked you if you wanted to go home or get a tattoo with Mark and Sanjay. You said you always wanted one, and you were afraid of needles. So we got you drunk enough, and we got it for you."

Timmy was just beside himself. What would Tootie think about this? Timmy, confused, but still with anger in his tone of voice says to A.J., "Well thanks for a memorable night A.J."

"You're welcome Timmy, we all had fun! Enjoy the new tattoo." A.J. snickered a little as he hung up the phone.

_(Back to Present Day)_ So that's how I ended up with this Tattoo of the Crimson Chin on my arm.

"Did it hurt?" Asked Cosmo.

"Tell you the truth Cosmo, I don't know. From what the guys said, I was unconscious after the stage show. All in all, it looks good. Besides, Tootie says it's a real turn on for her and it makes me look tough."

"Well, it does stand out on you that's for sure," said Wanda.

Timmy smiled at his fairy's and said to them as he put on his shirt, "Well, I need to see Erve the barber and get my hair touched up before the wedding today. I'll see you guys at the church with the others right?"

"Right," said both Cosmo and Wanda in unison. With that being said they poofed away to the old castle in the bowl to pass the time until Timmy returned home.

Timmy then ran downstairs, and drove off to downtown Dimmsdale for his haircut.

Timmy arrived at the barbers within 10 minutes flat. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt. He wanted to make sure that once his hair was cut, he did not have any of it on him when he got into his tux.

He also didn't want to itch the whole day afterwards too. "Here he is, the groom to be, take a seat Timmy my boy, I'll be right with you." Said an enthusiastic Erve the barber.

"Thanks Erve, just a trim for the top, and I want a nice clean shave for my big day today." Said Timmy with confidence.

As Erve began to cut his hair, he decided to give Timmy some experienced marriage advice. "You know Timmy, I hope you and the future Misses got in as much hanky panky as you could before you walk down that aisle today." Erve said with a gruff voice.

"What do mean by hanky panky?" Timmy asked? He wanted to play dumb, just to be sure he knew exactly what Erve was talking about.

"I don't know the slang you kids call it today, but you know uh…Bump & Grind, laying pipe, uh taking old one eye to the optometrist?" Timmy almost fell out of the seat from sheer shock when he heard those references.

"What, Tootie and I are very passionate about one another. I don't see how it can fade any time fast, or at all." He thought to himself.

Erve smiled as he continued to cut Timmy's hair and proceeded to give his wisdom of marriage. "I've been married 34 years Timmy, and the moment they say I do, it's I don't from here on out. Also, what size is her ring finger?"

Timmy was quite stunned to be asked this type of a question. However, he knew the answer and gave it up. He wanted to see what kind of filthy response he'd get from it. "Tootie is a size 4 & three quarter, why?"

Erve smiled and said with relief in his response. "Whew, that's good to know Timmy my boy. You see, if her ring size was bigger than a 5 & a half, she'd blow right up after the first year of marriage. I mean she would let herself go."

Timmy couldn't believe the things he was hearing. He thought that Tootie would never be that way or get to that point. She always took care of herself. She ate right, walked every day; especially in her job, and most importantly loves him both emotionally and physically. Erve continued to talk, "Bottom line Timmy, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I mean Marriage is a sacred institution, and the key word is institution; because that is where you belong if you go through it!" Erve said as he broke Timmy's concentration.

Timmy answered Erve back in a voice that seemed almost depressing. "So…what you're saying is that, once you get married the spark is gone? You drift apart, and lose interest in one another? That Tootie and I are doomed to fail before we even begin?"

As Erve finished up giving Timmy his shave and a haircut, he turned him around and looked him in the eye as he sat in the chair and said. "Marriage Timmy is what you both make of it. It is a two way street. If you truly love one another, you will make it work no matter what. I have been with Agnes for over 34 years as I told you earlier, I love her to death and I would be lost without her. She can be a real pain in my ass at times, but you learn to live with it. Love will transcends all differences. That is the secret to my marriage. Remember, it's give and take my boy. You two do that, and you'll both stand the test of time."

Timmy looked at Erve and smiled at him brightly. He knew that the advice he gave him was genuine. That it was the secret to his marriage. He was telling him this so that he had the tools to succeed in his marriage.

"Thanks for the shave & cut Erve, as well as the advice. I'll make sure I follow it to a tee. Here you go." As Timmy went to pay his barber, Erve then said, "No charge today kid. Good luck, and remember, it's all downhill from here." Erve chuckled and laughed as he concluded.

"Thanks Erve," Timmy said as he left the shop and now headed for home to prepare.

Chapter 7 will be coming shortly. The closer we get to the church, the more doubts will surface. Do you think Erve's advice had an effect on Timmy? Find out in a week! Please review and comment.

**Coming Soon: The Very First Time.**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's note: WARNING! This IS a Lemon! Strong Sexual Content Ahead! You have been warned. This is my first attempt at one, so I hope I don't screw up too badly.

**Chapter 7: The First Time**

As Timmy was walking out of Erv's Barber shop, his mind was all over the place. He couldn't quite figure out why some people say that marriage is a blessing and a curse at the same time. You would think he would be an expert on it after having been exposed to Cosmo and Wanda's relationship all those years.

Timmy then got into his car and sat behind the wheel for a moment. He began to drift off and think back to the first time he and Tootie had first made love. It was at their prom, it was being held at the Hotel Disaronno. They same place that Vicky had her prom at. Seemed to be the usually place Dimmsdale holds there proms. It was a very fancy hotel in the upscale section of Dimmsdale.

Timmy made a wish earlier in the week that they had a room reserved for him. That room was to be a fantasy suite. He made sure that they had the Caribbean cast away suite available that night, so that it would feel like their first time would be at the beach. It was an added benefit that it would be without the sand & salt of the ocean sea. That could become irritating as well as a distraction for both the young lovers.

Timmy and Tootie both enjoyed the dance that evening, as well as time spent with all their friends. He remembered her dress vividly that night. She wore a solid royal blue lyrcra dress that sparkled when the light hit it just right. The dress also hugged her body all the way up. It has spaghetti straps at the top, but exposed her back and shoulders. She looked stunningly beautiful that entire night.

At around 9:30, right before the prom was beginning to slow down, Timmy whispered in the form of a song in Tootle's left ear as they slowed dance, "I have something in my front pocket for you?" Tootie looked at him with a cute smirk on her face, wondering just what was he talking about. "Oh, which one, or do you want me to dig around down there for a reason?" Timmy laughed softly and said, "The right front pocket gorgeous."

Tootie reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold key card. She looked at it funny for a moment, smiled softly, and then said to Timmy in a whisper, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep!" He said with a big smile on his face. "Do you want to see our room now?" Tootie was excited and eager to go see the room reserved for them. "Sure let's go…come on!" As she tugged and pulled at his arm all the way to the elevator.

As they arrived at the elevator, Timmy took the key card and put it into a slot on the elevator control panel. When he did that, the 40th floor button lit up, and he pressed it. Tootie looked at him in amazement and said, "The 40th floor! Those are the penthouse suites! How did you get reservations or afford this?"

Timmy wasn't going to tell her that his fairy god-parents got him the reservation via a wish, so he told her a little white lie, "I have friends in HIGH places, and I too was saving up for a rainy day." As he smiled at her while holding her tightly.

Before Tootie could say or do anything else, the elevator reached its destination. As the door opened, Tootie and Timmy were both floored by the décor of the hall. This was a private floor, and it was exquisite. Their room number was 4015, three doors down from the elevator. As they reached their door, Timmy put the key into the slot. The lock clicked, and he opened the door a crack. Are you ready he said to Tootie in a soft sly voice?" She nodded quickly & repeatedly while trying to contain her excitement.

Just then Timmy opened the door, and the motion sensors lit up the entire room. Both Timmy and Tootie were in amazement of the rooms atmosphere. Timmy saw what it looked like on the internet, but that did not do this room any justice. The bed was king sized, with bamboo posts and a grass canopy. It had mirrors on the ceiling and the sides of the walls. At the foot of the bed, about 3 feet away and stepped down from it, was a round Jacuzzi hot tub. That too had mirrors around it, and a TV mounted on the wall. As Tootie walked further into the room, she saw a balcony. She quickly opened the curtains to see the sky line of Dimmsdale. "It's so…magnificent and beautiful Timmy!" As she took in the sight of the full moon hanging high in the night sky.

Just as she finished saying that, Timmy pushed a button on the wall panel. This enabled the room's lights to be dimmed down to their lowest setting. The moon light from the window shinned on through from the balcony. It was a breath taking sight. It felt like you were at the beach at night. "Timmy, we aren't able to stay the night, my curfew is midnight." "I know Tootie, But we have two hours till 11:30, and I wanted some alone time with you. No matter how short It is." Tootie smiled as she walked up to him and put her arms around Timmy's neck." That is going to be quite an expensive two hours Mr. Turner." She said looking up into his blue eyes with a bright smile.

Timmy looked into her eyes and said, "I wanted our first time to be special, as well as secluded from anything or anyone disturbing us." Tootie looked at him and said with a passion building in her voice, "Then what are you waiting for?" She said to Timmy as they both stood at the foot of the bed.

Before either of them could say anything else, they began to kiss in the moon light. Tootie's hands moved up the front of Timmy's dress shirt, and then around to his shoulders. She began to slide off his suit jacket. As the jacket fell to the floor, her left hand glided across his midsection as she grabbed his tie and yanked it off. Lucky for Timmy she knew it was a clip on. He never knew how to tie those stupid things. She then opened her hand and let it drop to the floor, and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

(_All this taking place while still locked in a passionate kiss_.)

As Tootie continued to unbutton his shirt, Timmy then began to move both of his hands slowly up from her backside, caressing her partially exposed back. He then reached around her mid-section; and gently unzipped the back of her dress, and slid the straps off her shoulders. The dress was so form fitting that even with the zipper opened and straps down, it still clung to Tootie's firm little body. Tootie then broke away from the kiss and took a step backwards.

Her eyes not leaving Timmy's for even a second. She then pulled the dress down over her bosom to reveal a black strapless bra and matching panties. As Timmy watched her slowly undress, he too took of the shirt she had just undone, and then began to unbuckle his belt, and unzip his pants. He found it difficult to do so, since his member was already standing fully erect. As they both finished getting their outer wear off, they embrace one another again in a kiss.

The kissing then started to escalate and become more passionate as they moved forward. Timmy had one hand around Tootie's back side and the other one firmly on the back of her head. Tootie's hands too were tightly wrapped around Timmy's midsection as their tongues gently tussled in each other's mouths. More & more each other's anticipation grew within the moment. Timmy's hands finally made it to the back of Tootie's bra. He unsnapped it freeing her firm, yet supple breasts.

Timmy then started to cup & caresses them with both his hands gently. As Timmy broke the kiss, he swooped down and picked Tootie up in a threshold. She let out a soft whimper of surprise as she wrapped both her arms around his neck and broad shoulders. He then carried her to the bed with care.

Both lovers were still looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

As he lay her down on top of the beds covers; he too laid parallel next to her. Timmy then began to slowly lick around Tootie's areola and nipple of her one breast. He would then gently suck on it for a short time. Tootie would moan softly with each succulent motion of both his tongue & soft lips.

As Timmy did that, his other hand roamed gently across her flat, soft stomach. He then slid it past the elastic of her silk panties. He could feel the warm, yet moist condensation of her vaginal area. He began to slowly message her gently while continuing to suck on her firm nipples. Timmy would suck both long and hard, while breaking every so often to kiss her lips.

When they weren't locked in a kiss, Tootie would watch in awe from the mirrors on the ceiling, as her beloved would tenderly move around her body. She enjoyed every second of watching Timmy work.

Finally, Tootie could not stand to have Timmy give her all the pleasure. She broke his hold on her breast, and forced him to lie down on his back. "I can't let you do it all." She said with a devilish smile. She then proceeded to kiss his smooth & toned chest, all the while moving downward to his stiff rod. When she finally reached his south region, she removed his boxers, and threw them over her shoulder. She then began to slide off her underwear too.

After she did that, she twirled them on her little index finger for a moment, and then pulled the elastic band back, as she then aimed it on her finger & shot them at Timmy's face. He laughed for a moment, as he held up the slim pair of panties that hugged his steady girlfriend's cushy apple bottom.

Tootie resumed the kissing, but as she did that, she began to gently stroke him. Timmy's head went back slightly into the pillows as he felt Tootie's hands rub up and down his hard shaft. After seeing his reaction to her motions, Tootie moved herself to the base of the bed and straddled Timmy's lower ankles; as she then lowered her lips to his tip and proceeded to lick around it gently.

As he moaned softly yet again, Tootie began to lower her mouth slowly onto the shaft of his cock. Timmy grabbed both pillows and began to squeeze them as his moans grew louder. Tootie's mouth felt soft and smooth as it sealed around his lower extremity. Tootie herself felt as much joy as he did, as she felt his member throb in her mouth as she too moved up and down his shaft.

She would move slowly up and down at first, and then all of a sudden go faster. Back and forth, slow and fast, soft and hard. Finally, Timmy couldn't take it any longer. He sat up and grabbed Tootie's shoulders, pulling her in close and kissing her Passionately. As he did that, Tootie then straddled herself upward towards his waist. She gently broke the kiss again, while pushing Timmy on his back again.

With one hand on Timmy's chest, and the other tenderly gripped around his member, she guided him near her vaginal canal. As she began to wiggle his tip in, their eyes met again. Tootie then asked her beloved the following, "Are you ready?" Timmy nodded and said, "Yes…I am, are you?" Being their first time, they were both a little apprehensive as to how it would be. Tootie then nodded to answer his question. She then smiled softly and gently lowered herself onto him.

Timmy closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the pillows as he felt Tootie's walls slowly engulf his manhood. "_She was tight_." Timmy thought to himself as Tootie continued to slide herself down onto him. As he looked upon her face, he could see that she began to bite her bottom lip and close her eyes tightly. "Are you ok?" Timmy asked with concern in his voice. Tootie nodded her head yes with both eyes closed and still biting her lip. "It will take...some getting used to." She said as she began to start breathing heavily, while still working him in. She felt both a mixture of pain and pleasure at first, but soon it began to feel more like heaven when she felt her natural lubrication starting to kick in.

_"I can't believe this is happening_!" She thought to herself. This is what she waited a long time for.

Tootie started to gyrate slowly on top of Timmy. She rested both her hands on his broad chest to help her keep balance. As she continued to gyrate her womanly body on his member, the pain slowly went away, and all that remained was sheer ecstasy. Soon, she started to gyrate even faster. Timmy threw his head back again into the pillows. He enjoyed watching Tootie's magnificent body work from all angles _(thanks to the mirrors)_ as she attempted to bring both him and her to orgasm.

Timmy then sat up, grabbing both of her breasts; he shoved both tips of her nipples in his mouth and proceeded to suckle them both simultaneously. The sensation drove Tootie wild. "Oh Timmy…that's it, suck, harder!" She moaned softly as she started to pick up her motions even more. Her vaginal walls became so lubricated, that Timmy now was starting to lose some sensation during the act.

Timmy was almost there; Tootie wasn't too far behind either, but he did not want her to do all the work again. As he broke away from her breasts, he looked her in the eyes, and smiled. He could see the pleasure on her face. Tootie then wrapped her arms around Timmy's neck yet again for balance as she proceeded to take deeper and longer strides.

Timmy and Tootie continued to look into each other's eyes as the embraced in one another.

Timmy then surprised Tootie by suddenly grabbing her supple ass with both his hands. He swung his legs off the side of the bed, and lifted her up in the air. both her legs wrapped around him and locked in place around his waist.

Surprised, Tootie questioned Timmy's actions, "What are you doing?" She asked almost breathless from the passionate sex. Timmy gave her a kiss on the lips and said, "You did enough, now it's my turn to give some back." As he gently laid her back on the edge of bed, he slides out easily.

"Please Timmy, I need you!" She begged him to continue as she lay back on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Timmy, then grabbed Tootie's, right leg and pulled it across her body. "What are you doing now?" She asked a bit confused yet again. "I want to give it to you from behind! I always loved this side of you." Tootie was excited! She quickly turned onto her belly to get up on all fours.

As she was getting into position, Timmy quickly reached into his pants near the foot of the bed, and pulled out a thin ribbed condom. He knew it would kill the sensation a bit, but he didn't want to chance anything, besides, he knew it would help him last slightly longer. He was enjoying every moment of watching Tootie's naked body work and glisten with sweat. All those ballet classes really done a magnificent job on her body, as well as make her flexible.

"Timmy…please, I need you, don't keep me waiting any longer!" Tootie called out to him. Just as she said that, Timmy trusted his rod deep into her from behind. "OH! TIMMY! THAT'S SO DEEP!" She screamed out loud from the new angle of penetration. Timmy continued, he started our slow at first, and then began to thrust harder and harder. He could tell Tootie was almost ready to have her orgasm by the sound of her moans, as well as the sound of the excess in lubrication of him sliding against her walls too.

"Oh, Timmy! Please…climax with me! Tell me your there too?" She softly cried out to him.

"Tootie...I...!" Timmy said with some straining in his voice. Tootie then began to arch her head up as well as her back. Timmy then moved his hands up from her tiny waist line to both her forearms. He would gently pull back on her arms to help sustain the angle, and enable him to balance his movements even more while continuing to thrust.

Doing this also, allowed Timmy to penetrate her even deeper than before. Tootie felt the pure joy of him hitting her clitoris at that angle as well. "Timmy! Right there! Right there...Don't stop!"

Just as Tootie said that, Timmy felt her gush. The warm sensation was too much for him too, "Oh...Tootie! I'm there too!" Just as Timmy said that, he too releases his orgasm as he ejaculates into the reservoir tip. As they both finish, Timmy then moved his hands off her shoulders and back to her supple ass.

Tootie too could feel the throbbing of his member inside of her, feeling that pulsating sensation from his orgasm, she let out some softer moans as the act concluded.

As Timmy pulled out, Tootie then bellies down, and crawls up to the pillows of the bed. Timmy too climbs back onto the bed right next to her. Her back rests against his chest. She can feel the rapid beat of his heart racing against her back. His arm is draped over her caressing her left breast.

Just then, all of a sudden, both of Tootie's legs begin to quiver and shake periodically. "Are you ok?" Asked Timmy in a concerned voice. Tootie began to cry a little bit. "Yes, that was just…too much. Not what I expected for my first time." She said in low voice that seemed like she was in some sort of pain or discomfort.

"I hurt you." Timmy said with remorse in his voice." As he said that, Tootie rolled over to face him; she put her arms around him. He felt the heat generating off her tiny size 4 frame. She looked him in the eyes lovingly, and kissed him firmly on the lips. As she breaks away from his lips, she replies, "No, you didn't. That was wonderful. Just how I imagined my first time would be…with you. I love you Timmy Turner!"

Timmy looked at Tootie for a brief second and smiled as he stroked the hair away from her face. "I love you too Tootie Flanagan…I always have & always will." Just as he finished saying that, Tootie's face lit up with a smile, and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, she then buried her head in crock of Timmy's neck and cried softly.

Timmy, even more confused now asks her in a concerned voice, "Did I do something wrong?" At that very moment, she looks at him with a big smile and says, "Do you know how long I waited to hear those words come out of your mouth? From the Time I was 10, I dreamed that you would say those three words to me. Now, you finally did! Tonight, is the best night of my life!"

Timmy just smiled back at her as he too looked into her eyes and replied, "I'm just sorry that I didn't tell you that sooner Tootie."

Later that night, and also after two more sessions of course, they both took a dip in the hot tub, and got dressed. Timmy then took Tootie home, and got back just in time before curfew.

_(Timmy now flashes back to drive home.)_

As Timmy continued to drive home to get ready, he still thought long and hard about what Fred said. He didn't know if he was joking or being serious. He never could tell with him, but one thing was for sure, he never lied to him or steered him wrong on any advice given.

He also gave him better advice than his Dad did at times. As he continued to drive, he looked over and saw the Whittier County Court House. Timmy then thought back to when both he and Tootie went there to get their marriage license. He remembered that Tootie told him that all they had to do was show up. That there were no appointments required.

As they both went up to the 2nd floor to sign the papers. Timmy saw two signs at the top of the stairs. One said marriage licenses to the left, and divorce papers to the right. The line to the left had no wait. Just walk right in and get your marriage license. The line to the right however, had several people working behind the desks, taking numbers, and the line also stretched down the stairs. He couldn't believe that there were so many people filing for divorce. "I guess they didn't want to work at their marriage anymore?" Timmy thought to himself as he turned onto his street. Either that or it was the overflow from Los Angeles. He finished his thought, as he turned the engine off.

He then parked the car in the driveway, and noticed that the time was now, 11:36 on his dash board. He needed to get his tux on and get to the church before Tootie and her Brides maids arrived. He walked into the house, and there were his friends A.J., Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, and Mark.

"Dude, cutting it a little close aren't you?" Said Mark.

"I know, I know," Timmy said. "Just give me the tux, and I'll get dressed." As he took the tux from A.J. he went upstairs to get ready. In his room, Timmy sat on his bed for a minute to reflect on what transpired at the barbershop.

He looked beside himself. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, came back to fairy form to see why he was so glum. "What's wrong sport?" Wanda said. "Yeah, you look like you're about to make a big mistake?" Cosmo also chimed in. Timmy looked at his fairies and said, "Guy's are you still able to grant me a few wishes?"

"Sure, we can do that. What do you want Timmy?" Asked Wanda. Timmy didn't hesitate to ask, "I wish cupid were here."

Cosmo & Wanda looked perplexed at first, but with a wave of their wands, they poofed up Cupid.

"Alright, Alright, who disturbs me just as I was getting ready to make a latte?" Cupid looked disturb. He hated it when his coffee time was interrupted. Besides, he was still getting ready for Timmy & Tootie's wedding as well. After all, he provided the love arrow and taught Timmy about the true meaning of love that is.

Timmy, still looking at the fairy of love sadly, begins to ask his question. "Cupid, I need to ask you something really important, and I need you to be honest with me…Because your answer depends on whether or not I get married today."

Chapter 8 will be coming shortly. Hopefully Cupid can help see Timmy through Erv's advice. If not, this will be a very short ceremony.

**Coming Soon: According to Plan.**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is short, but it sets up an import plot as we get ready to see what will take place in the church for the following chapters.

**Chapter 8: According to Plan**

Timmy looking at the fairy of love sadly, and asks a question. "Cupid, I need to ask you something."

"Well, what is it Mr. Turner? You need to leave to go to the church in less than half hour so I suggest you make it quick." Said the testy fairy as he started to grow more irritated at the line of questioning that was presented before him.

Timmy looked like he was on the verge of crying as he then replied, "Cupid, will my marriage to Tootie be a failure?"

Everyone in the room was in shock of what Timmy just said.

"Timmy, why would you think something like that? Especially at this point in time?" Wanda said with a surprised tone.

Timmy looking sad and with cracking in his voice replies, "When I went to the barbers earlier today, Erve told me some things about marriage in general that made me question if mine will last with Tootie. I mean, yeah…when we were younger I avoided her at all costs, but as I got older, I grew closer to her."

Wanda then interjected, "Oh, Timmy…he was just pulling your leg. He didn't mean anything by that."

Timmy still looking quite upset continued, "I couldn't tell Wanda, but I can't see myself hurting Tootie. After listening to him, I really wonder if I really am her true love.

Now, Cosmo speaks up, "Now you're just talking non-sense Timmy, believe me…I would know."

Timmy starting to quiver a bit finishes his point, "Guys…I just don't want to make a mistake, or worse… ruin her life if I'm not supposed to be with her in the first place. I mean, I am the **ONLY** guy she's been with and dated. How does she know I'm the right guy for her? She's never played the field, or had a crush on any other guy besides me? That's why I'm asking you now Cupid. Am I making the right choice here?" Timmy said hoping that the answer he gets is the one that he needs to go forward with this marriage.

Cupid just look at him with a blank look for about a minute, and then smiled softly as he approach Timmy and looked at him in the eyes. In a soft, yet calming tone he gave him an answer, "Timmy, I know you think that I control all love in the universe, and I do up to a certain point. Just for the record…answer me this then Mr. Turner, at age 10, why did you choose Tootie over Trixie when she clearly threw herself at you without the aid of my love arrow that I gave you huh?"

Timmy was speechless by the question Cupid just asked. He didn't have to think long or hard for the answer. It rolled off his tongue as quickly as it popped into his thick head. "I chose Tootie over Trixie, because Tootie loved me for me! Trixie only wanted to be my valentine because it was the best of all the rest! Love is not a contest; it is a physical and emotional bond that is shared between two people. That was why I chose Tootie. She was just happy to be with me in spite of my social standing or how I looked. She loved me for me…regardless…unconditionally. That is why I chose her then. It's the same reason I chose her now." It was at that moment; Timmy realized he answered his own question of doubt.

Cupid then smiled big as he said, "Then I guess you and Tootie are meant to be now, aren't you? I only put the pieces in play. I don't control couples actions & reactions all the time. You were the one that had to realize that she was right for you. I only made the arrangement. You both worked together to get to this point, and you both love each other so very much. I can't predict the future, no one can. Your futures are what you both make of it, but if you want my honest opinion; Tootie could have really done much worse than you."

Timmy was somewhat relieved to hear Cupid say that. It made him feel like he was making the right choice all along. "Thanks Cupid, I just wanted to make sure that I was not ruining her life by marrying me. I hate to think that if she had a change of heart later in life like Erve said that she would be bitter towards me."

Cupid now jubilant that Timmy has his confidence back cries out, "Oh, pooh. Just get dressed and get to the church on time. Now, let me get back to my latte and getting ready for the big moment. I'll see you in an hour at the church." Cupid said as he proofed into thin air.

Timmy felt much better, but he still felt a little uneasy about going forward with the wedding. He would much rather have had these conversations with Tootie a long time ago. It just never crossed his mind until his talk with Erve this morning. Regardless of what thoughts ran rampant in his head, he was still planned to be at the church to get married.

With all that just took place earlier, Timmy looked drained and exhausted. He then looked at his former fairy's and asked politely, "Hey guys, I'm spent from running around this morning and fretting over nothing. Do you mind proofing my tux on me and getting me ready?"

"You got sport," said Wanda. As she waved her wand, Timmy was now dressed and looking sharp in his white tux and blue tie.

"Wow, thanks guys! I forgot how much easier that was." As Timmy said that, he felt a little funny in his pants. Like there was little support him down below, and it seemed to breathe a lot better as he moved. He opened his fly and now notices his underwear. "Yo! What is this?" Timmy said in a surprised tone in his voice.

"That is 100% silk bikini briefs. It will drive Tootie wild when you get to your room afterwards." Wanda said as she did a tiger's growl & giggled a little.

"Jaundisimo used to wear those for me all the time." As she smiled at him looking all devious.

"Too much information Wanda," Timmy said as he rolled his eyes at her.

Just then Cosmo interrupts, "And just HOW long did this go on for huh? When were you going to tell me? I thought we agreed to keep no secrets from one another?" Said Cosmo as he began to get agitated at what just transpired between both Timmy and Wanda.

"Oh Cosmo stop it, it was well before I met you. I know I made the right choice in marrying you hon." Wanda said as she planted a kiss on Cosmo's lips. Timmy just smiled, and said to the fairies before he went down stairs, "See you guys at the church…in human form too. Please don't forget that."

"See you there Timmy," All fairy's said in unison. As they poof off, Timmy looked around his semi-room one last time, and proceeded to head downstairs.

Back at the Flannigan's house hold, the photographer finally finished up taking the necessary still photos, and now he was ready to take the live ones.

As Tootie stood there in the family room wearing her wedding dress, she never felt more beautiful and alive with love. Looking at it on the hanger all this time did not compare to how it matched up to the curves of her body. He figure and looks brought this dress to life.

As she stood there looking at herself in the full length mirror, she was doing her best to fight back her tears so as not to ruin her makeup. This in fact was her lifelong dream come true. Not just to walk down the aisle and get married to anyone, but to marry the one man that she loved ever since she was in kindergarten. The man who would always be there for her and help her time and time again, even though he himself didn't really know it at times.

Both Tootie's parents looked at her from the couch trying their best to contain there emotions. Her Mom was a mixed bag of feelings; however, it was especially hard for Tootie's dad not to cry. He would remember holding her in his arms when she was an infant. Teaching her how to ride her bike, and helping her with her homework. Now, he looks at the woman that stands before him, and realizes that he is no longer the only man in her life. He will have to be the one to hand her over to someone else to care for his little girl. Even though He and Nicky both know that Timmy would take good care of her, it is no substitute for a fathers love. As they both walk up to her, they both embrace their little girl in a hug. They both hold her tightly, and don't want to let go. Tootie herself does her best not to cry as she melts into their warm embrace. As this moment is taking place, they hear a voice say to them, "Ok, can I get the parents of the bride on either side of her please? Great! Now smile." Said the photographer as he took several pictures of them for the album.

As soon as he finished those shots, he then called out again, "Ok, now can I get an individual shot of all the brides' maids with the bride."

Each of the girls stood next to Tootie and had their picture taken with her individually. Trixie as always, tried to outshine Tootie in the photo. "_Some things will never change" Tootie_ thought to herself, as Trixie did her best to out shine her in her gown.

Molly was next. She and Tootie smiled nice for the camera. "Wait! One more." Cried Molly as she and Tootie now stuck a pose. This was how these best friends behaved as they made a silly face for the camera and some sighs with their hands.

Veronica then approached Tootie for her picture. These two ended up getting along a lot later in life, as it was finally realized that Veronica did NOT need Trixie to be happy in life. Through therapy, Veronica was able to get control of her emotions and learn to think for herself. She and Tootie nestled their faces close together as he took the photo.

As soon as Veronica left her side, Kimmy then jumped into the line of the photographer's lens and posed with her friend from high school. Kimmy was quiet and reserved, but she and Tootie got along well. They both were in the same clubs during high school and the same nursing program at college. The only difference was she was a Trauma nurse. The both hugged each other as they smiled with for the camera.

The photographer now saved the best for last. "Ok, now the sisters. Can I get one of you two young ladies together please?" Said the photographer.

Vicky in an angry tone proclaims out loud, "No way! No How! I'm against this union, and have been since the very beginning."

Tootie then began to plead with her older sister, "Oh, please Vicky? You're my maid of honor. I need you in the picture. This day means so much to me, and if you're not a part of it, I'll be crushed."

Just then, Nicky stepped in for her younger daughter, "Victoria Flannagan, you get your picture taken now with your little sister!" Screamed Tootie's Mom.

She was not afraid of what her older and meaner daughter would do to her as of right now. This was her little girl's big day, and she was not going to let her or anybody ruin it.

"Or else what?" Vicky said with a sneer on her face and daggers in her eyes as she stared down her mother.

Nicky standing stone faced answered her back with words of purpose that only Vicky would understand, "Or else, you're out of the will, and you'll never know just how much your father and I are really worth!"

Once hearing of this Vicky's ears perked up. This struck a nerve. At first Vicky thought it was a bluff, but she knew it had to be a pretty penny, or else this would just be an empty threat.

"Oh, well, how do I know you're not lying to me Mom?" Vicky said questioning the threat.

"Well, for starters, we're paying for this entire day with cash. (_Nicky pulls out an envelope out of her purse, filled about a ½ an inch thick with hundred dollar bills._)

Upon seeing this, Vicky lets her guard down. She then asks a question, "Ok, how did you end up getting all this cash, when you both gave me all your paychecks growing up?"

Nicky again delivers a powerful blow to Vicky's ego, "We had bought stock in Yak in the Box before you were born. Also, you never paid attention to the deductions in our checks when you took them. A small portion of the money went to the purchase of other stocks like Amazon & Apple. Your Dad and I are worth plenty, so don't test us today or ever again!"

Upon hearing this news, Vicky's tune changes…immediately. She then jumps right next to Tootie and poses for the camera. "Come on sis, smile for your big day!"

"Ok, girls that looks good, just hold it there…" The camera flashes and a picture of the bride and her maid of honor come out looking beautifully.

"Ok, now let's move it outside for more photos with the group, and then it's off to the church." Said the camera man with a sense of urgency in his voice. He knew it was getting close to the noon hour.

As the camera man moved everyone outside, Vicky stayed behind to fix her hair in the mirror. As she did that, she thought to herself. "_I can't believe Tootie is going through with this! I hate that twerp, and now he's going to be a member of this family! Well, we see if he still loves her after I show him pictures of Tootie's bachelorette party_."

Vicky held up the still photographs of the way Hercules held Tootie up against him as they danced. "_Molly may have taken all the digital memory and deleted it, but she didn't take the disposable camera I brought alone_." Vicky let out an evil laugh as she slid the photos into her purse and joined the rest of her family outside

Chapter 9 will be coming shortly. Will Vicky be able to stir up more doubts for Timmy, or is he just starting to develop cold feet? Find out in one week's time.

**Coming Soon: Tension & Apprehension.**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's Note: Keep in mind, that TIME is non-linear in this chapter. Some things are happening ahead of the clock while others are still in the past. It will all come together in the end of the chapter once summed up.

**Chapter 9: Tension & Apprehension**

The time is now 12:05. All of the Grooms men, Timmy's parents, and even his grandparents were all there at the church. Everyone now stands in the vestibule with the photographer's assistant ready to get pictures taken of them all at the church.

"Ok, can I get all the grooms men together please?" Said the assistant eagerly as he knew he was racing again the clock. As they all were about to get their picture taken, something unexpected happens...and at the worst time too.

Just as the photographer was about to snap the picture, the fire alarm went off in the church, as well as the parochial school next door. Upon hearing the loud bell, Chester, A.J, Sanjay, Mark & Elmer faced the wall, and put their hands up against it and spread their legs to assume the position of a police pat down.

The photographer quickly snapped a shot of it and said, "That will go great in the album!"

Timmy just slapped his forehead and ran his fingers over his face and as he muffled through his hand, "Guys, this is no time for jokes, Tootie, her family, and all the rest of our friends & guests are going to be arriving here in 30 minutes. We need to get the ushers in place and seat all of the people. We can't do that with all this noise in here!" Screamed Timmy over the bells pulsating ringing.

"This is not a joke Timmy," A.J. said with concern.

"This IS the fire alarm. Someone must have set it off." Sanjay said in a loud cat scratch voice so everyone could hear him.

It was at this point that they all looked at Timmy's Dad. "Hey, don't look at me? Why would I want to stop the union between my son and his lovely bride that makes me dinner, and brings me egg nog when Mom & Timmy are not around?"

As he finished saying that, Mom gives him an evil eye. "Oh, not that you aren't a good cook honey. Hey, why don't I see what I can do to turn off that annoying bell?" Dad says as he looks to get away from an obviously visible angry Mom & in laws.

Just then the organist comes in to break the bad news to Timmy. "Sorry Mr. Turner, It seems that the HVAC people are working on the systems in both the school and the church. We should have it off within the hour." He said nervously.

"Within the hour!" Screamed Timmy! "We need to get people seated and everything in place in under 50 minutes before my wife to be shows up. How is she going to feel when her Rolls pulls up, and sees all our family and friends outside of the church?"

"We are doing the best we can sir, just be patient." The organist said as he left in a huff to get the alarm turned off.

"Great what else can go wrong today?" Timmy said out loud as he began to worry more about the events of the day to come.

"Just relax dear; nothing ever goes according to plan. It all just works out in the end." Mom said to Timmy assuring her son that all would be well.

**Back at the Flannigan's House**

The time is now 11:49 pm. The Rolls Royce and The stretch Lincoln Navigator arrive at the Flannagan residence. The drivers get out to open the doors for the bridal party. The one driver speaks out to them all.

Ok, can I have the father of the bride and the bride herself come with me, and the rest of the party hop in the gator. It's less than a 10 minute ride, providing we hit all green lights." He said with a slight sense of urgency in his voice.

Tootie's dad took her hand and helps her into the back. There was more of her dress than there was of Tootie. "Are you all right dear?" Tootie's dad asks before he leaves to get in the other side."

"Yes Daddy, I'm ok. Come on in, I want to get to the church and make sure all is well."

Without any hesitation, he jogged over to the other side of the Rolls. Vicky, Trixie, Veronica, Molly, Kimmy, and Tootie's mom all climbed into the gator.

As the drivers closed the doors, they proceeded on their way to the church. On the way over to the church, Veronica and Trixie were looking to start the festivities early.

"Hey, look! The fridge is stocked with Wine Coolers, Beer, and Hard Lemonade!" Trixie reached out to grab a few before Molly intervened.

"Hold it right there little Ms. Sassy Pants! No drinking until after the wedding. We need to be sharp for Tootie. Once the ceremony is over, then you can binge and purge the night away." Molly said in a stern authoritative voice.

"Oh, like, come on? It's going to be a party all day today! One won't hurt." Veronica said as she reached for one of the alcoholic beverages.

Just as she did that, Molly grabbed her hand and squeezed it…hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, you're hurting me!" Veronica said out loud.

"I swear, with God as witness, I will break every bone in your sun tanned body if you ruin this day for Tootie."

"Hey, I thought you hate it when you touch other people or when other people touch you?" Trixie said with a confused look on her face.

Molly looked at her and told her with a stern face as she still clasped onto Veronica's wrist, "I do…but that is why Tootie made sure our dresses came with long dressy gloves. As long as there is a thin barrier between my skin and yours, I'll be sure to reach out and touch someone every time. Now, I'm sure you both can behave for the latter part of 2 hours can you?" She said making sure they understood what Molly was asking of them for this special occasion.

The silence in the navigator was enough assurance for her that they all understood and would be on their best behavior from here on out.

**Back at the Church**

Timmy was starting to get a little more than worried, "_What if this was a sign_?" He quietly thought to himself.

He begins to think this is a sign, because the alarm has been on for more than 10 minutes.

Just then, Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof arrived in human form. "Timmy, what's going on here?" Asked Wanda as she screamed out loud and covered her ears.

"Hey, is this some new ritual in the bond of marriage? Drown out the nagging before it all starts, or make yourself deaf?" Stated Cosmo.

Timmy rolled his eyes at his former fairy, "No, they're working on the HVAC system in the catholic school, and the fire alarm went off. The organist has been trying to turn it off now for quite some time." Timmy said as he too continued to scream out loud."

Just as Timmy said that, a rather Mr. Bickel's Wedding Planner Extraordinar' appeared on the scene. He was dressed in a white tuxedo with a purple vest, and a bow tie. He also had dark sunglasses on while holding a clipboard in his right hand!

"What is going on here?" Mr. Bickels said with authority in his voice.

"Thank God you're here!" Timmy was glad to see their wedding planner. Timmy then explained the situation to him from the time they got there.

"Hang on Double T; this is why you pay me the big bucks." Bickels then pulled out his cell phone and texted a message out. Within 5 minutes, the alarm was off.

"What did you do?" Timmy asked in surprise.

Bickel's just smiled as he reviewed his check list on the clipboard, "That's the power of being connected. I just called the electric company, and had them cut the power to that line over here until the wedding is over. They are now going to be on their lunch break until 2:00 pm. Now let's get you guys in place, especially you Timmy, its bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony."

With that being said, the Time was now 12:16 pm. Less than 45 minutes to get everything in place. Bickels led Timmy and his best man Mark to the back rectory of the church. After that, he went out front to instruct the ushers on how & where to sit everyone as well as get the camera crews in place.

No sooner after he did that, Timmy looked out the window, he saw the Rolls and the Navigator limo pull up. As he went to lean out and get a closer look, Mark grabbed Timmy and pulled the blinds. "No, no, no dude! It is bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony Turner, you know that." Mark said with a look of caution to his friend as he pulled him away and closed the blinds. Timmy gave Mark a looks of grief as he did that.

As the bridal party was pulling up, and Bickels was out there to meet them. Tootie was so glad to see him; she knew that Bickles would make everything go just right.

"Oooh We! You look absolutely beautiful in that gown Ms. Tootie." Bickels said looking her up and down with his shades on while helping her out of the limo.

"Thank you Mr. Bickels! I can't believe this is going to happen!" She said with excitement and anticipation growing while bouncing in place.

"Ok, lovely ladies just follow me to the church offices. You can stay there and prep till we're ready to start the ceremony. I'll come get you when it's time." Mr. Bickels then led them to the offices, and then went back to make sure all was well with the ushers and arriving guests.

What nobody noticed in all the commotion, was that Vicky snuck away to find her future brother in law. Vicky walked into the church where Chester & Elmer were waiting sit the next group of group of guests coming in.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with the bridal party?" Chester said to Vicky looking confused.

"Look, Blondie, I need to see my future twerp in law, so you can either tell me where he is now, or you can see this wedding through 2 black eyes! It's your choice." Vicky said expressing both physical and verbal anger.

"He's back there in the rectory, OK. No need for violence in the house of God." Elmer said hoping to diffuse the situation.

Vicky just huffed and walked off as fast as she could back to the rectory while holding her dress up to prevent her stepping on the frills.

"This can't be good." Chester said to Elmer with a worried look on his face.

As Vicky walked back into the rectory, she surprised both Timmy and Mark.

"Vicky you look so totally beautiful in that dress!" Mark said in a loud booming voice. Vicky then turned on her charm. She said with a sweet tone in her voice, "Oh Mark, could you do me a favor and give me and my future twerp in law a minute to talk please?"

"No problem Vic-Kay! I shall leave you to talk with the groom." Just then Mark went outside the rectory to see how the other ushers were doing.

Vicky looked at Timmy and smiled…devilishly. Timmy knew this look all too well. It was the look of shear evil. The look Vicky gave you when she had dirt on you or when she wanted to control you to do something totally out of the ordinary. Timmy looked at her, exhaled briefly, and said, "Hello Vicky, what can I do for you?"

Vicky was shocked by the way Timmy answered her. He didn't call her Icky Vicky, or reference any other insult as he did in the past. Vicky didn't let that stop her from doing what she intended to do. She looked at Timmy straight in the eye, and simply asked him a question point blank.

"How much do you love my sister?"

Timmy was taken aback by this. Why was Vicky asking him this? She never cared for Tootie. She spent most of her time tormenting her as she did to me. Without any hesitation, he replied to her question, "I love her more than life itself."

Vicky's smile grew even wider. Timmy didn't know whether to feel good or frightened by this. Vicky then reached into her purse and pulled out pictures from the bachelorette party, and showed them to Timmy. "Do you still love her even after this?"

Timmy looked at all the pictures. His heart sank for the moment as he flipped through each one of Tootie and this man she was hanging off of. He saw Tootie being hoisted up by a man that was almost 3 times his size. Her arms waving in the air, and a smile across her face. Timmy didn't know what to think at first. Then he remembered he had practically two naked girls rub up against him. Then he remembered what A.J. told him, that a bachelor & bachelorette parties were just a onetime deal, and nothing more. Looking back at Vicky with a look of complete certainty, he gave her back the pictures and proceeded to ask Vicky a question. "Is Tootie here?"

"Yes, she is…Why?" Vicky was wondering where Timmy was going with this line of questioning. Timmy then gave Vicky a look of confidence as he told her, "Then she plans to marry me, and that is what we're going to do here today! You can't stop our love Vicky, so please let it go, and be happy for us."

Vicky was shocked by what Timmy said. She couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with it after the evidence she presented him with. Vicky had to find another way to stop this union. As she was ready to walk out the door and re-join the bridal party, she quickly thought of one last question to instill some doubt in Timmy.

"Are you sure that you're meant to be with her Turner?"

After hearing Vicky say that, Timmy grew concerned about what she was insinuating.

"What are you talking about Vicky?" Timmy said with utter puzzlement as to why she still wants to ruin this day. He just wanted her to be accepting of this marriage.

Vicky walks back to him and said with a stern voice, "You know she never chased after any other man other than you! (Pointing her finger into his chest) She spent all of her childhood and teenage life waiting for you. How do you know you are the right guy for her, huh? Did you ever think what If you and Tootie never ever happened; do you even know where she would be? It's a good thing you are marrying her Turner, because if you didn't you would have ruined her for anyone else."

Timmy was speechless. He had no answer for Vicky. Before he could say anything else, she huffed off and walked back to the bridal party.

Timmy thoughts raced through his mind. He could grasp the fact of what would have happened if things turned out differently. He needed to find Tootie and ask her why after all these years. He had to have his mind put at ease. He couldn't bear the thought if he was the reason he ruined her for other men.

Just then Mark walked in. "Turner, we are T-minus 37 minutes and counting until you and Tootie are official!"

Timmy looked at Mark with beads of sweat running down his face. Mark looked at him and could tell that something was bothering him.

"Dude you ok?" Mark asked as he was concerned for his friends wellbeing.

Timmy looked at Mark and said, "Mark, please get Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof to come back here. I need them, now!"

Mark nodded and ran off to get his former fairies. Timmy only hoped that His former fairies could help him get the answers he needed before he met Tootie at the altar.

As Vicky was walking back to the offices to rejoin the bridal party, she felt angry, and yet a little guilty inside of her too.

"I told that twerp to just look after my sister while I was away at college. I thought that would be considered a form of torture for him. Now, he is going to be part of my family."

She thought quietly to herself. It wasn't that she hated Timmy. It was that, Timmy & Tootie found true love in each other that made Vicky jealous. Why couldn't she have found love herself? She was pretty…on the outside, but inside, she was a vile monster only capable of hate. It should be her getting married up there. She dated plenty of guys, Ricky, Logan, Gah, Dunstan, even Justin; but deep down, her real true love was money. As long as she had that, she was happy...right?

At least she thought she was. As she got older, she started to realize, that what good is having all this money and success, if you have no one to share it with. Just as she was about to walk into the church offices again, she looked at herself in the reflection of the holy water. She was 29, soon her looks would probably start fade, and then no one would want her. Various thoughts raced through her mind as she pondered this, "_Maybe…maybe I should…rethink my purpose in life_." Just then Tootie called out to her sister, once again breaking her thought pattern, "Vicky, are you there? I need some help with my veil."

Mark ran out to Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof out in the pew.

"Guys, Timmy requires your presence in the back. It is of the utmost importance." Just then, the fairies looked at one another, and followed Mark back to the rectory. Once there, Wanda Cosmo, & Poof in human form saw a visibly shaken & upset Timmy. Wanda put both hands to Timmy's face. He skin was wet and clammy.

"Are you sick sport?" She asked.

"Guys, Vicky was back here, and she made me realize something that I never discussed with Tootie. I need to speak with her…now!"

"Timmy, you can't see her until you are at the altar. Can it wait till after you're both married?" Wanda replied.

Timmy shaking his head no said, "It hinges on me going through with this."

"I see sport, but this is a bad idea. You probably just have cold feet. This is normal. Everyone goes through it, Cosmo did."

"Yeah Timmy, it's not so bad, you get numb to the nagging after a while."

Wanda gave Cosmo a dirty look, and said, "This is not the time for that Cosmo, this is serious. Love hangs in the balance. We need to get Timmy his answers. Do you have any ideas sport?" Wanda said hoping that Timmy can find a solution.

Timmy thought to himself for the moment, and then came up with a good one. It was a long shot, but worth trying. He looks at his former fairies, and told them the plan.

Chapter 10 will be coming shortly after the holiday, or if we survive the Mayan Calendar…Stay tuned.

**Coming Soon: That Voo Doo that You Doo**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I lost my USB Flash drive and just found it a week ago. I have since backed up everything to 3 different locations and computers, so hopefully we can avoid that problem. Again, please leave any and all comments in the review section. I look forward to hearing your comments.

**Chapter 10: That Voo Doo that You Doo**

Timmy took a deep breath as he looked at everyone in the room. He then told them all of his quickly thought out plan, "Alright guys, this is what we're going to do. Mark, I need you to stall the wedding in case I'm not back in time. Let them think I'm in the bathroom, sick or nervous or something."

Mark looked at Timmy, "Got Turner, I'll stand by the door," and off Mark went.

Timmy continued with his plan, "Cosmo, I'll need you to poof up some Yoo Doo dolls of the entire bridal party except for Tootie of course.

Once we get to the outside window of the offices, I'll need you Poof to be a transmitter inside the room, and Cosmo, I'll need you to be his receiver to transmit the entire conversation to me."

They fairy's all looked at Timmy with a puzzled look. Then Wanda broke the silence, "How are you going to talk to Tootie then?"

Timmy smiled and said, "I'll use the Veronica Yoo Doo doll to ask her all of my questions. Poof then transmits what is heard to Cosmo's as a transmitter. Then you can help me make logic sense of what is going on. It's the best I can come up with on such short notice.

At least this way, I only get to speak through Veronica as a vessel, and not see Tootie or speak to her directly...sort of?"

"Wow! That's genius! Let's go now; we have a little over 30 minutes left." Said Cosmo as he made his way to the door.

Without any hesitation, they all hurried out the back door of the rectory.

Once they reached the church offices, they all stood under the window and got everything into place.

As Timmy hid under the window behind the shrubs, he then made his wishes.

"Ok, Poof, make sure when you're in there that I can only hear Tootie & Veronica."

Poof winked, raised his wand, and places himself as a transmitter just about the door.

"Cosmo, you're next."

"Ok, Timmy. Here are the Yoo Doo dolls you asked for, and here I am as the receiver." As Cosmo waves his wand, a case with Yoo Doo dolls falls from the sky, and he then changes himself into a green one way receiver/transmitter.

Timmy now can hear everyone in the room clearly.

Wanda then speaks up to her former god child, "Timmy, ok, we have to make this quick, time is not on our side here." Wanda said with urgency in her voice.

Timmy then grabs the Yoo Doo dolls of Molly, Vicky, Trixie, Nicky, Kimmy, and Tootie's Dad. He says the following phrase in their ears, "_I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back_." As he did that, they all repeat to Tootie the same phrase all at once and walk out of the room, to go to the bathroom.

The only occupants of the room now are Tootie & Veronica. Wanda then gives Timmy the all clear, "Ok Sport, it's just Veronica and Tootie make this quick."

Timmy now picks up the Veronica yoo doo doll and speaks into it softly.

Inside the room, Veronica asks Tootie the following question Timmy just voiced to her.

"So Tootie, since we're all alone…can I ask you why you never dated or went after anyone other than Timmy?"

Tootie, anxious to get this ceremony underway, stopped pacing the room and looked at Veronica. She had no idea where this line of questioning was coming from.

"Why do you want to know?" Tootie asked.

Timmy whispered into the dolls ear again. Just as he did that, Veronica spoke on cue.

"Well, you did spend most of your life chasing after Timmy all those years, and he didn't really pay all that much attention to you until high school. He at least dated Trixie at one point and some other girl Cindy Vortex, yet you would always & only chase after him. Do you ever wonder…what if he isn't the one?"

Tootie looked at Veronica with both shock and disbelief in her face. She couldn't believe what she was saying. She answered Veronica back with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Timmy is my world! My universe! He is the air I breathe! I would wait for him, forever!"

Outside, time was running out. Wanda was urging Timmy to get back to the rectory, and fast.

"Timmy, its 17 minutes till the ceremony starts. Tootie is madly in love with you, I can't see why you're pushing the issue of trying to find out why she never went after anyone else."

Timmy ignored Wanda and asked yet another question to the Veronica yoo doo doll.

Veronica then re-phrased the question, "Look Tootie, hypothetically speaking now, what if he never fell for you or what if he married Trixie…or me for that matter? Would you want to waste your whole life just over him? You had a great time with that male dancer a few weeks back; wouldn't you want to know if there was someone else out there for you?"

This line of questioning was making Tootie very upset. She then sat down in a nearby chair. She hung her head down low with her hands in her lap holding as well as playing with her bouquet. She then proceeded to explain to Veronica why she did all this through her years growing up.

"Veronica, growing up, no one ever noticed me. Not in kindergarten, grade school, middle or high school. I was an outcast. Timmy, well; he was the only one who ever acknowledge me. Even when he was running away or avoiding me, he at least knew my name. I did try to talk to other guys. They would look at me and make fun of me. It was also hard once you were branded Vicky's kid sister too.

Timmy…he could be selfish at times, but he knew how to make me feel special too. My mom always told me that if I waited patiently, and not hounded him all that time like I use to when I was younger, that one day he would mature & come around.

When he finally did, he was by my side ever since. We became good friends first. We hung out here and there, and then one day out of the blue, he asked me out. He even did that when I still had braces and glasses on too!

He didn't care about the way I looked then. He always seemed to care about me, but didn't always want to show it or let anyone else know. He never had to act like someone he wasn't, and neither did I. You and Trixie didn't even talk to me until I finally got the braces off and my contacts in.

Timmy, he just…just was the only one I ever loved. If he did end up with someone else or married another woman, I would be devastated; but, he was always my friend. As long as I had him in my life somehow, I knew I'd be complete.

Also, I always told him how I felt about him, I never held that back. I let him know EVERYDAY! Because if he ever did end up with someone else other than me, he would always know how I felt about him. So, right now Veronica, I know I'm blessed, because I am marrying my best friend in the whole wide world today, and I couldn't be happier. I'm the luckiest girl in the world! This…is my dream come true…my fairy tale!"

There was a brief moment of silence. Veronica just stared blankly at Tootie.

"Timmy, you got your answer, now can we go! They're going to need to get you and the ushers in place shortly, now come on."

Just as Wanda said that, the rest of the bridal party came rushing back into the room.

Just as the happened, Poof and Cosmo re-appeared in human form outside of the room. Timmy, still looking like he hadn't got the answer he completely wanted, rushed back to the rectory with his old fairies.

As everyone filled the room once again, Veronica turned and looked out the window. She began to regain her train of thought again. Except, she was fighting back her tears.

Veronica, even though she was under the spell of the yoo doo doll, could still hear and comprehend everything that was being said through her. This in turn opened up old wounds and feelings that she has since thought she had repressed over the years.

As she looked out the window, she thought quietly to herself, "Why…why did I never tell you how I felt about you all this time Timmy?"

It was a secret to all, except for the groom. Veronica too was in love with Timmy. She thought it was more important to be popular than happy in love. She never told him how she really felt. Oh how she would love him as much as Tootie did. Now, she will never know what will be, because in 15 minutes, he will be married to Tootie.

Timmy arrived back at the rectory. He sat down in the chair with a look of concern still upon his face.

Wanda interjects one more time, "Timmy, Tootie loves you! Did you not hear what she said back there? She was happy as long as she was in your life some way." Wanda said as she stood over him and patted his back.

Timmy, still looking worried replied, "I just want to make sure that I didn't keep her from living out life to the fullest. That chasing after me all these years, she might feel that later down the line she wasted most of her life. All she knows is me! All she ever knew was me! She never dated any other guy. Yeah she attempted too, but that was the old look Tootie. If I gave her a chance as the new look Tootie, she would have a better chance of testing the waters to see if I was in fact the right guy."

Wanda knew where he was going with this. He didn't want Tootie to have regret, but Wanda didn't want him to be full of it either.

"Timmy nothing is more expensive than regret. You both want this; therefore, you should have no regrets."

Timmy looked at his fairies, he still wasn't convinced. Just then, Mr. Bickels walked back and informed Timmy, "Ok Turner, were going to do this in about 10 minutes, so get ready. The ushers will be back in 5, and I'll go over one last time what we practiced, ok?" Timmy nodded. As he did that, Wanda gave him a kiss on his cheek for good luck, and the fairies then walked back to their seats.

Just as they were leaving, Timmy called out to them one last time. "Hey guys, can you do me one last favor?"

They looked up and smiled big at him, before Cosmo responded, "Sure Timmy what is it?"

"Can you send my Mom & Tootie's Mom back here to see me please?" He said in a melancholy voice.

"Sure Timmy, I'll let them know," Wanda said as they all walked out the door. As the fairies made their way down the steps and through the aisle, they told each mother that Timmy would like to see them before the ceremony. Timmy's Mom & Nicky looked at each other with some concern, and then walked back to see Timmy.

Timmy's Mom was the first to enter; she could see that something was visibly wrong with her son.

"What is dear?" Timmy looked at his and asked her a serious question.

"Mom…did you and Dad ever see other people before getting married?"

Timmy's Mom looking confused as first, answers him back, "Timmy, I saw one other person before I married you father, and he only had eyes for me and no one else since he was 10. It's almost similar to your relationship with Tootie, and we've been together ever since. Just look at us now, still happy and fully in love, even if he still annoys me."

Just as she finished answering Timmy's question, Nicky came over and joined in to help. She knelt down to look at him eye to eye and said, "Timmy my dear, why don't you tell us what's really bothering you?"

Timmy looked at his mother-in-law to be and said with sadness in his voice. "I…I don't want to fail in this marriage with your daughter. All she ever knew and loved was me. She never ventured out to see if someone else could be better off for her. She has loved me and only me since kindergarten. Marriage changes you I have been told, and I just don't want to make Tootie regret not seeing other guys…she has no one to compare me against. I at least dated two other girls before her, and…I know she's the right one for me. What I'm try to say is, it wouldn't be fair to her if I am not the man she thinks I'll be as we grow into this marriage. I…I…I don't want to be the cause for any regrets she might have or harbor going forward together."

Nicky looked Timmy in the eyes, and smiled as she caressed his cheeks. She then gave him a hug as well. Then she put both hands on his cheeks again and made him look at her, eye to eye. Nicky then explained the following to him.

"Timmy, Tootie had a lot of people to compare you to. She compared you to Vicky; in which we all know you're nothing like. She compared you to every single kid at school growing up. You are the only one that was good for, and to her. That is why she is here today. It's the same reason that you are here too. Because you both bring out the best in one another."

Timmy, for the first time after talking to Erve and Cupid earlier in the day felt relieved. Nicky continued, "Tootie chose you, she also chose to live her life that way. I told her many of times, that one day change will come, but until then, test the waters. She didn't want to do that, so it was her choice alone. She saw the good in you, as did I. We all knew that you and her would somehow end up together."

Timmy's Mom then added, "Timmy, you have never hurt Tootie, you only needed to experience what other girls were like before you could realize what you had in front of you all along; only then did you finally realized that Tootie loved you for you."

Just then as his Mom said that, Mr. Bickels and the rest of the ushers walked in, "Ladies, is everything ok?" Mr. Bickels asked wondering if there was something the matter.

"We were just leaving," said Nicky as she stood up and kissed her son in law to be on his forehead.

Mr. Bickels looked at Timmy, took off his dark shaded glasses and helped straighten his tux and himself out. "Are you ready to do this Tim?" He said looking at him as a coach would look to his player who is ready to make a big play for it all.

Timmy looked at him, smiled with confidence and said, "I am ready!" Mr. Bickels then briefed the ushers and Timmy one last time as to how it would go down.

"Ok gents, you'll line up at the 1st pew, when the brides maid gets the top of the 2nd pew, you will greet them, walk up to the altar, and part ways to your opposite sides, just like we rehearsed 2 days ago. Any question?"

The room was completely silent.

"Then let's do this!" Mr. Bickels then clapped his hands and they all lined up.

Chapter 11 will be coming shortly Due to coaching; I don't have that much time, so I'll try to post a new chapter in two weeks.

**Coming Soon: Forever Hold Your Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's Note: Tall T, Thanks for the review. I always look forward to your replies.

**Chapter 11: Forever Hold Your Peace**

As the organist began to play, the girls all lined up in the back of the church entrance way.

"Remember, Kimmy. When the priest reaches the middle of the alter, stops, and looks our way, then you go. Got it?" Said Molly as she was helping Mr. Bickel's to direct the congregation.

"I heard you the first 5 times you told me that, all right; now stop it!" Snapped an agitated as well as frustrated Kimmy.

Veronica was still beside herself. She needed to let Timmy know how she truly felt before it was too late. "I need to tell him now." She said as she was beginning to break away from the pack and head down towards the tabernacle.

Molly saw this as quickly grabbed her arm. "Hey, where do you think you're going, get back here?" Veronica looked at Molly, and told her what she has been hiding for years in a whisper so as not to alarm Tootie.

"Molly, I have always loved Timmy! My love for him burns like the white hot intensity of a 1000 suns. I need to tell him how I feel before I lose him forever."

Molly grabbed Veronica, and looked her in the eyes as she gave her a hard dose of reality. "Veronica, you had 13 years to tell him how you felt. Now, you want to do it on the day he is getting married? Let me clue you in on something very important here Blondie. All you will do is embarrass yourself, and ruin this special day for 2 special people who have time and time again, expressed their feeling about one another in the presence of all of us prior to this event! You should have done it at the rehearsal or before then. I swear, if you do one thing to disrupt this wedding or ruin it…I'll."

Just as Molly was about to finish her verbal threat to Veronica, the priest reached his place at the altar and Kimmy began to march down the aisle as the organist played on. Molly then said to Veronica one last time, "Keep it together, you chose your popularity over him…that, was more important to you then your love for him!"

As the organist continued to play the song, Kimmy walked down the aisle slowly as practiced. All eyes were on her for the moment in time. As soon as she reached the middle marker, the next bride's maid to move was Molly. Before she began her procession, she looked back at Veronica one last time and told her, "Keep it together now, you hear me?" Veronica just nodded as her eyes began to well up. With that being said, Molly began her stride down the aisle now.

As soon as Kimmy hit the second pew, Sanjay walked over to her, and extended his arm with the elbow out, and led her up to the altar. Once at the top of the step, they broke away, and walked to their respected places on each the side of the landing.

Molly & Elmer did the same.

Next, came Veronica. As she began her long painful walk down the aisle, she fought hard to keep back and prevent any tears from showing. She saw Timmy standing at the end of the line of ushers in his white tux. He looked so handsome. Deep down, she knew Molly was right. She had plenty of opportunities, and she wasn't going to ruin this day for him. She just held it in, and continued marching to the front.

Chester saw Veronica as she was about halfway down the aisle. He sighed, and wondered why he never could muster up any courage to tell her how he felt about her. She looked beautiful all dressed up in her corn-flour blue dress.

"Maybe…I'll tell her tonight how I feel about her. The worst she can do is say no." He thought quietly to himself.

Just as she was about to reach the 2nd pew, Chester began his stride to greet her. As the two met, Veronica still had her head down. Chester gave her a once over as he was standing side by side with her.

"You look absolutely beautiful Veronica!" He whispered to her softly.

Veronica showed no reaction. She was so upset; she could not even hear the compliment from Chester. Chester, wondered if she actually heard him, since she gave no reaction. No sooner after that, they broke apart and went to their places on the altar.

As Trixie walked down the aisle, she smiled brightly and looked at all the people looking at her. She loved the attention. "Wow, everyone can see how pretty I really am." She though quietly to herself as she then blew a kiss to her boyfriend Remy.

As she continued down the aisle, Timmy thought long and hard about the time he spent with her. It was the worst 3 days of his life. He thought that maybe in time she would've change her ways, but she only got worse as they got older. Although, he would forever be grateful to her, for it was Tixie's intentions and behavior towards him, that made him realize, what a wonderful woman he had in Tootie. As she reached the marker, A.J. walked out to greet her, and guided her up the alter to her place on the landing.

Next, came the maid of honor. As Vicky walked down the aisle, she felt a mixture of emotions hit her. Remorse, anger, bitterness, and sadness...everything but happiness. She tried to find some joy in this day, but it was difficult. All she could do was ride it out as best she could. As Timmy looked at his sister in law to be; He did see the beauty that he saw in her when he was at the age of 12 again.

"Why Vicky…why can't you just let go of the past feelings between us and move on with the future? I know there is happiness and joy buried deep inside you." He thought to himself as he looked at her make her way on down.

Mark on the other hand, was hoping that his fakifier would not malfunction. "Timmy, I hate to break this to you, but…I think my fakifier may be malfunctioning." Timmy, hearing what he said, didn't panic.

"I prepared myself for this moment Mark, just in case." As Timmy said that, he raised his finger to ear lobe, and tugged it 3 times. This gave a signal to Wanda to sure up Mark in such an emergency. She waved her wand, and the fakifier was fortified by a new titanium one.

Mark look at Timmy and said, "Dude, what does this one do?" Timmy smiled as he replied, "That is Titanium Mark. It will hold up under any stress you can dish out. More importantly, it will hold up against Vicky. No sooner did Vicky reach the 2nd pew; Mark went up to escort her to her place on the altar.

As the bridal party was all in their places. Timmy then walked to the front of the altar where the priest stood. He looked nervously down the aisle. The doors at the back of the church were closed. All of a sudden, everyone in the church rose to their feet. Photographers and video-ographers got ready, as well as all the other guests with their cameras. Timmy then quickly looked at his parents. His Mom was holding a handkerchief getting ready to bawl tears, while his Dad smiled, and stood by her with his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Timmy then looked over at Tootie's Mom across the way. As she stood there in her lavender dress, she too was preparing to cry. In fact, she already started. Just then, the organist play the beginning verse of here comes the bride. The doors opened, and as the song echoed throughout the church. Timmy's heart skipped a beat. In the distance, he then saw his beautiful bride.

Tootie and her Dad slowly walked down the aisle. All eyes were on Tootie. Her dress was a mixture of satin & silk. The dress was made by Priscilla of Boston. Simple…yet elegant. It fit her style and frame beautifully. Her hair was pull back and held in place with a tiara. The front of the dress was supported by a chocker, exposing her shoulders and back. Sequence lined the neck of the dress. It moved and flowed with her as she proceeded down the aisle. The veil covered her face, so Timmy could not see her beautiful face yet. As she continued to walk, her father kept telling her not to cry, as she would ruin her makeup.

Secretly, he was doing that, to assure him that he wouldn't cry.

Timmy was happy, and yet…nervous at the same time. His fears, were slowly fading away the closer Tootie got approached the altar. Once she got to the foot of the landing, Timmy walked over to meet Tootie and her father. Timmy was in awe of his bride. He still could not see her face clearly through the mesh veil. However, the priest was about to begin the ceremony.

As he opened the Bible, he began to read the passage to start the wedding.

"Dearly beloved…" Just as the priest announced those words, he was interrupted by Timmy's Dad who then shouted out loud for all to her, "AND DINKLEBURG!"

For a moment all eyes looked at him in silence. Timmy just rolled his eyes and shook his head. The priest then continued.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Gertrude and Timothy as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

The priest then turned to Timmy and Tootie and asked the next important question.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Tootie's Dad, fighting back as hard as he can the tears that were creeping up inside him, answered the priest. "Her Mother & I do." Just as he answered his question, he places Tootie's hand in Timmy's, and then he pulls the veil away from Tootie's face. He smiles at his lovely daughter, as she is smiling right back at him. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, and then he seats himself right next to Nicky.

As Timmy looks at Tootie, he is reassured after all he went through this morning, that he in fact was making the right choice. Tootie looks at him too adoringly, before they climb up to the alter to exchange their vows.

The priest picks up where he left off, "As Gertrude and Timothy take their vows today; we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family …a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Gertrude and Timothy both look forward to each new season of their marriage … just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories."

Tootie listened to every word of his sermon. It felt as if he was describing all she went through trying to win Timmy's love. She was always full of hope that one day she would be standing here with him. That they both would confess their love to one another. For as she hoped and prayed, that as the seasons changed, that so would Timmy about the way he would look and feel about her. This was Tootie's dream come true. The priest continued with his sermon.

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Gertrude and Timothy, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect."

Timmy, hearing what the priest said about friendship and trust was all he needed. That helped clear his conscience of any all the doubts that he had earlier in the day.

In the beginning, he wanted nothing to do with Tootie as a child. As they both grew older, they shared a common misery in Vicky, and because she had to live with her, that always made him feel sorry for Tootie, but that is when he felt she needed him too as a friend. As time went by, and as he grew up, he started to be more accepting of Tootie's friendship. Later, that friendship blossomed into a relationship. Now, it is coming to fruition, that they will soon be husband & wife. The priest carried on as both of them did not break eye contact with each other during this whole ceremony.

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard, or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one…but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Let us pray . . ."

The bridal party stood in silence, as they saw that their two friends couldn't be happier. That is all except for Vicky and Veronica. Molly did her best to keep Veronica in check. Molly peaked at her from time to time, and all she could see was heavy breathing and tears quietly trickling down her face. All Veronica could do now was just watch as the man she loved, but never told she loved exchange vows with someone else. This was not only heartbreaking, but torture for her.

Again, she knew Molly was right, but she still needed to tell Timmy how she felt about him. As the ceremony moved forward, all she could do was bite her lip and keep quiet. "Hopefully, people will just think I'm happy for the two of them if they see me cry." She thought to herself.

Vicky too had a front row seat. She could see the look on Timmy's face, but not her sisters. She could only imaging, that it had to be the same look of joy. All Vicky could remember was how her little sister would recite the same words that the priest would say over and over again to her dolls in her room as she pretended that they were getting married too.

"Well sis, looks like your dream is coming true. You are no longer the future Mrs. Turner…you are Mrs. Timmy Turner." Vicky too had her dream come true; she now owns a successful chain of daycare business. Now, it seems that she will have to pursue a new dream. As the priest continued the sermon, Vicky began to feel less hatred for this union, and more joy as the two were about to exchange vows.

The priest then asked, "Can I have the rings please?" No sooner after he said that, Chester gave the priest the rings, and jumped back in line. The priest handed the first ring to Timmy. He instructed him to slip it onto her left ring finger. Timmy did just that, and the priest then said, "At this time, I'll ask you, Timothy, and you, Gertrude, to face each other & take each other's hands.

Timothy, will you take Gertrude to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Timmy smiled big as he looked deeply into Tootie's eyes. He could see them forming up with tears. The smile on her face was all he needed to know that once he answers this one particular question, he will have made Tootie the happiest girl on earth. Timmy then replies to the priest, "I do."

No sooner after he said those words, he heard someone crying loudly behind him. Timmy looked over his shoulder to see how bad his Mom was. As he looked over in their direction, his Mom was patting his Dad's back trying to get him to calm down, as he was crying like a little child. Timmy's Mom too had tears in her eyes, but she just smiled at her son and mouthed the words I love you so much to him. Timmy then focuses his eyes back on Tootie, so she can complete the unity of this marriage. The priest then looks over at Tootie, and asks her to respond to the question.

The priest then gave Tootie the other ring, and instructed her to do the same. Repeat after me, "Gertrude, will you take Timothy to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Tootie looked into Timmy's big blue eyes. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. She wanted to make sure that she would not wake up this time, as she had many times in the past. That this time, it was for real. Tears began to slowly run down her cheeks. She squeezed his hand, took a deep breath and said, "I do."

Once the vows were exchanged, the priest then asked the mothers of both bride and groom to approach the alter. As both moms approached the alter, they each smiled at their children with watery eyes. The priest then placed them in front of a large single candle, and two small thin ones. He then instructed the mothers each to take one of the thinner candles, and light them off one of the smaller candles around the alter.

After they did that, they placed them in their respected holders and returned to their seats. Once that was done the priest began the Unity Candle Ceremony.

"I will now ask that Timothy & Gertrude approach the unity candle."

Timmy and Tootie walked up to the two lit candles that each of their mothers lit for them. They each held them in their hands and waited for the priest to finish the rite.

"The two outside candles have been lighted to represent both your lives in this moment. They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways. As you join now in marriage, there is a merging of these two lights into one light. From now on your thoughts shall be for each other rather than your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. As you each take a candle and together light the center one, you will extinguish your own candles, thus letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one. As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall your lives be divided. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your unity."

Both Timmy and Tootie lit the center candle. Once one flame was merged from the two, they each blew out their individual candles, and returned to the front of the alter. Now, both of them have answered all the priest's requirements for the bond marriage. The next question he asks is the one that both Veronica & Vicky were waiting for.

"If there is anyone out there, for any reason that thinks these two should NOT lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else here after forever hold their peace?

"_Now's my chance! I have to do it…NOW_!" The thought raced through Veronica's mind. She wanted to speak up, but she froze. She could not…no, she did not want to make a scene in what would be a beautiful day for both Timmy and Tootie. All Veronica could do now is just watch as the man she loved since elementary school was about to be lost to her forever. Tears started to flow faster, as the visions of both memories and opportunities had passed her by in her mind all those years, as she watched them about to kiss.

Vicky's parents just looked at her, as well as Tootie. She turned around to get a good look at her big sister. They both knew that Vicky did not approve of this union, but Vicky never told any of them why. They were all waiting anxiously to see if or anyone else would speak up. Vicky just looked at them, and then turned her attention to her little sister. All she did was smile at her, and then hugged her.

To give her a sign that she in fact did approve of this union after all. This in turn made Tootie feel a sense of relief. Timmy had a clear view of Vicky's face. Timmy could see that Vicky might be finally starting to come around and accept this union. The whole church stood in silence. The priest then said the final lines that would make this marriage legal and binding.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the Bride."

As both Timmy and Tootie looked at each other, no one was more excited than Tootie. As Timmy leaned in to kiss his beautiful bride, Tootie planted a big one on his lips and held it there for 5 seconds. The churched erupted with applause and cheers (_With the exception on one sad blonde)._

After Tootie broke away from the kiss, she then wrapped both her arms around his neck tighter, and then proceeded to give Timmy rapid fire kisses all over his face. "Mwa, mwa, mwa mwa mwa, I love Timmy!" Tootie said as she continued to kiss and hold him tightly.

Timmy used to fight and push her away long ago when she did this. Except, this time, he wanted her to keep them coming. Just then, the music began to play, and Tootie stopped. They both looked at each other with an elated love. As he took her hand, they began to walk back up the aisle as the new Mr. & Mrs. Turner.

While walking up the aisle, Timmy & Tootie saw the look of joy on both of their parents faces. As Timmy glanced over the church crowd, he could see Cosmo Wanda and Poof in their human form. Wanda was smiling through tears too as she watched he old godchild walk up to the aisle.

Timmy also noticed several other guests in the crowd. As he glanced over the other in their pews, he saw Jorgen, the tooth fairy, Cupid and practically all of fairy world in the form of humans. They all smiled and clapped as Timmy and Tootie processed out to the vestibule.

As they approached the doors that exited the church, they formed a receiving line with their parents. As all the guests exited the church to make their way to the bride and groom, they congratulated both Timmy & Tootie upon exiting.

Outside, Molly and A.J. were passing out bags of bird seed to throw out as they would walk out to the Rolls.

Everyone was happy…all except Veronica. Veronica blasted her way immediately to the stretch navigator, opened the door, and proceeded to start drinking the hardest liquor she could find. She felt empty and alone inside.

"_That was my last chance, and I let it go by. I am so stupid! Why, did I not say anything_?" She thought as she pounded down the wine cooler.

Chapter 12 will be coming shortly. I'll try to post a new chapter in two weeks.

**Coming Soon: It's Never Too Late to Confess!**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's Note: Thanks for all those who took the time to write a review.

**Chapter 12: Forever Hold Your Peace**

As Vicky stood outside and waited patiently for her sister and new brother in law to come out. As she held the bag of bird seed in her palm, she just thought to herself, "Will there someone out there for me?"

After all this time, she wasn't really mad at Tootie for marrying Timmy. She was mad at herself for not being able to find her one true love.

Tootie always had it, and knew that she was always meant to be with Timmy. Today was her sister's dream come true.

Secretly, Vicky felt alone and never let anyone know. The anger and loathing of others happiness should have been a clue for everyone around her. She dated several people over the years and especially in college too, but she was driven by her ambitions to be her own boss and own a successful daycare business.

That was her dream come true, and it came true for her at the age of 23. In fact, she was now a chain of 3 daycare centers in the city of Dimmsdale alone.

Now, at 29 years old, she wondered if it was too late to find someone to love her…unconditionally. She knew deep down inside that change was difficult for her. So, she kept herself busy all the time to fool herself that she was too occupied for someone…when in reality, she did it to take her mind off of not having anyone special in her life. Deep down, she knew she was responsible, but instead, she took it out on Tootie and even Timmy all these years. "Maybe, I need to start changing my outlook on my life in general, and perhaps then, I can find someone for me. After all, Mom said there is always someone for everyone." She pondered in her mind as she waited for them to process out of the church.

As everyone outside the church was in place, Tootie and Timmy walked out of the church doors smiling big and bright. Tootie held high her bouquet in her left hand to symbolize her victory. She won the heart of her lifelong crush, and today it was cemented in the bonds of holy matrimony.

As they both walked down the stairs hand in hand, birdseed flew everywhere.

Just as they were about to reach the bottom, Timmy was hit hard in the head by one of the small bags of bird seed. It burst on contact when it hit him too.

"Ha ha, Congratulations Turner, take that!" Timmy looked over and gave Jorgen a devious and angry look.

"You're supposed to open it first and then throw small portions of it jar head!" Blasted an angry tooth fairy to her muscle headed husband.

Timmy just smiled and shook his head as he and Tootie climb into their Rolls. It was now time to take pictures over by the Dimmsdale dogwood in the park. The whole bridal party then climbed into the stretch navigator, while the new set of in-laws drove over in the Turner's car.

The drive to Dimmsdale Park was about a 15 minute ride. On the way over, our new bride and groom could not contain their excitement. Tootie looked at Timmy and said, "I can't believe this has happened! I am FINALLY Mrs. Timmy Turner! This was my dream come true!"

Timmy smiled at his wife. He never saw Tootie more beautiful than she was today. After all the anguish he went through earlier in the day, he still felt the need to ask Tootie one last question.

"Tootie, now that were married, I need to ask you something." Tootie smiled, and looked at her husband. "What is it dear?"

Timmy looked at his wife adoringly and asked, "Why didn't you ever try and see somebody else other than me all those years? You know, date another guy?"

Tootie just shot him a faint smile; she grabbed his chin, looked into his eyes and said, "Because, I LOVE YOU, and you always cared for me growing up, & you always made me feel special. No other person ever did that, and that's why I wanted to be with you all these years. It is also why I want our picture taken by the Dimmsdale Dogwood today. I want our picture to have the heart carving of Tootie & Timmy forever in the background. Because that carving is now permanent, much like our love."

Timmy pressed on one last time. "Are you sure there wasn't anybody else? It's ok to tell me…were married now."

Tootie just looked at him, rolled her eyes and said, "Ok, if you MUST know…I tried dating Chester one time back in 6th grade."

Timmy cried out in shock, "CHESTER? Why would you go for him?"

Tootie just smiled as she gave her reason, "He was always alone like I was, but every time I tried getting close to him, he would just explode with spots all over. So, it may have lasted for a day, but that was it. I wonder if he still has that allergy to girls? He didn't break out when he was with Veronica?"

Timmy just laughed. It made him feel a sense of relief that she attempted to try someone else. Hearing this now come from Tootie that was good enough reason for him, and he would no longer question the love she has for him.

In the navigator, it was very a different story for one broken hearted Blonde.

Veronica had already downed 4 wine coolers, and was reapplying her make up to hide he pain and tears from crying. Music was blasting as the others were celebrating too.

Molly then saw how upset Veronica was and decided to talk to her. "Veronica, do you want to talk about it?"

Veronica quickly snapped at Molly in a harsh whisper that only she could hear, "Don't you talk to me! I could have spoken up back there and let him know how I felt about him! Somehow, I let you convince me that I had exhausted all my chances, and to just let him go. That I chose popularity over him all those years! And you know what really hurts the most Molly; it's that you're right! I did do that, and all I have to do is blame myself for it. That could have been my last chance to tell him how I felt. Now, he'll never know how I truly felt about him."

Molly looked back at Veronica with all seriousness; she then proceeded to tell her what she really did back at the church. "Veronica, all that was back there…was just a test, and you failed!"

Veronica looked at Molly with both shock and disbelief. "What do you mean I failed?"

Molly looked at her and then told her the bitter truth of what she did back at the church and why.

"Veronica, if you really loved him, you would have spoken up when the priest said the line. It wouldn't have matter what I said to you before that. You would have done it regardless of any warning I or anyone else would have given you. Veronica, don't you see? It was never meant to be. You need to move on."

Veronica just looked at her and quivered. Sadly, she knew Molly was right. Timmy never paid attention to her All that much. She too had pushed him away all those years, as well as called him hurtful names growing up. She never let him know how she really felt about him.

"Veronica, I know that one day, the right someone will come along and make you feel special. But, that will never happen, unless you stop being so insecure about yourself." Veronica just looked at Molly in silence. She did her best cleaned herself up and get ready for pictures in the park.

In another section of the Stretch Navigator, a different story…yet similar one played out as well. Chester sat in the corner and peered out the tinted window as all the other cars rushed by. He was down and defeated. Nothing he did impressed the blonde valley girl he loved so much. Ever since his allergy disappeared, he did everything he could to try and get her to notice him. No matter what he did, he felt that maybe…He wasn't good enough for her.

"Penny for your thoughts bro?" Chester looked over to his left and saw A.J. sitting right next to him. He didn't even hear him come over. Probably because the music was blasting loudly in the navigator.

Chester just let out a big sigh and said, "Did you ever wish you had the courage to do or say something to someone. And just as you were ready to…you lose your nerve. Has that ever happened to you?"

A.J. just smiled and said to just Chester point blank, "The worst Veronica can do is say no to ya."

Chester was blown away by this reply. He answer him back in a state of shock, "Whoa! Who said anything about Veronica? I was just…"

A.J. interjected, "You were just nothing! Dude, I have seen the way you acted around her ever since you lost your hive allergy to being around girls. You never speak up. You just mumble and doubt yourself. You need to get some confidence and just say what you have kept a secret to her since sophomore year of high school. You'll never know until you try?"

Chester just looked at him with a mixed feeling of admiration and fear. He knew A.J. was right, but will she see him as the poor boy who grew up in a trailer park, or the now successful baseball scout that he worked his way up to the near top. Before he could say anything else, the Navigator came to a stop as it arrived at Dimmsdale Park.

As they were all lining up across the way to get their pictures taken with each other near the Dogwood, Chester did his best not to let Veronica know he was admiring her the whole time.

"How do I tell her?" He thought to himself. He wanted so much to express to her how much he has loved her over the years, and how he wished she would just give him a chance. He had no idea how to do it. Every time he wanted to approach her, he'd freeze or she would be babbling to others, and he didn't want to interrupt. He just wished he had the confidence to speak up and tell her how he really felt.

Veronica just looked at the happy couple as the photographer snapped their picture. She did her best not to, but she couldn't help picturing herself in Tootie's place, with Timmy by her side. To image such was too painful for her. She also did her best to fight back the tears, and hide her quivering bottom lip.

As group shots were being concluded, the photographer announced that he wanted individual shots with the groom and his groomsmen, as well as the bride with each of her bridesmaid's.

Everyone smiled nicely for the photos that was until Tootie had to pose with Veronica. As the photographer took their pictures, Tootie could see that something was bothering her. Tootie decided she would wait until she got to the reception hall to talk to her one on one. The bridal party had a 40 minute private party, before they would process into the ballroom for dinner and dancing.

As they made their way back to the vehicles, Molly pulled Tootie aside to give her warning of what took place earlier in the day. She did this mainly because of the way she saw how Tootie was focusing her attention on Veronica.

"Tootie, I need to speak with you about Veronica for a sec." Molly said as she pulled her behind a tree out of Veronica's view.

Tootie then began to ask Molly about the matter at hand, "What is it? I can see something is really bothering her! She looks like Tammy Faye Baker the way her makeup is heavily applied."

Molly then began to tell her the whole story. Every detail up until their pictures was taken. All Tootie could do was feel sorry for her friend. She knew exactly how she was feeling. Tootie then told Molly to do the following.

"Molly, when we get to the reception, I want you to send Veronica onto the balcony. Just get her there, and I'll do the rest."

Molly looked at Tootie and said, "Ok, but what are you going to do?"

Tootie smiled as she placed both hands on her shoulders and touched her forehead gently with Molly's, "I'm going to give her permission to get the closure that she needs to move on with her life. Otherwise, she will be a mess this whole day, and may need more therapy then she is already going to require…catch my drift?"

Molly smiled, she knew exactly what Tootie was planning, and she would be honored to help her friend out.

On the way to the reception, Tootie took a moment to ask Timmy for a small favor. "Honey, can I ask you to do something for me?" She said in a sweet, yet provocative tone. Timmy looked at his bride and responded, "Sure, whatever you want dear." Smiling big, she just whispered in his ear, "I need you privately on the balcony once we get to the reception…I'll explain later."

Timmy, smiling big was thinking of a different kind of privately. Little did he know what Tootie had planned for him? "Sure Tootie, whatever you need gorgeous." She smiled big. Hopefully this will help her friend out, and she also got Timmy's word on it too.

Once they got to the reception, they could see that all their guests were in the ballrooms waiting area. They were all enjoying h'orderves. The bridal party all ascended the stairwell on the outside that lead to the private party area On he 2nd floor. This was for them to have some quiet time before the actually 2nd ceremony began.

Once they all were gathered up there, the guys and some of the gals hit the bar, as well as their own h'orderves. Tootie surveyed the area, and saw Veronica holding a glass of wine looking down at the ground.

(_No one however saw that Chester again was admiring her from a far_.)

Tootie then called for Molly and told her the plan. "Ok, I'm going out on the balcony. I don't think Ronnie will see me since she is preoccupied with her thoughts. Once I am out of view, and want you to get her to come out there. Once she is there, lock the door behind you. I want her one on one. After she is finished hearing me out, I'll knock on the glass, and then you bring Timmy over. I asked him for a favor on the ride over, so he'll know its coming."

Molly nodded and asked, "Does he know what to expect?"

Tootie replied, "No, but sometimes these things need to be done on a whim. That is if you want an honest result."

Molly smiled as she watched Tootie make her way to the balcony. Now it was time to speak to Veronica.

As Molly walked over, she could see she was getting worse. "Veronica, can I speak to you on the balcony for a moment?"

Veronica looked up and spoke sarcastically to Molly, "Why, is it that obvious I'm having to good a time?"

Molly knew how she was feeling, so she just blurted it out sternly, "Look I need a moment with you on balcony…NOW!"

Veronica just rolled her eyes, got up, and stomped off to the balcony. Once outside, she face Molly in the door way and said, "Ok! I'm here! What now do you want?"

Molly just waved bye, shut the door, and locked it as she closed the shade to block the door.

Veronica, now furious screams out loud. "YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I'M TIRED OF YOUR MIND GAMES MOLLY!"

But before she could get another word out, she heard a voice call out to her, "Veronica, can we talk for a moment?"

The sound of the voice sent a chill down her back, "Oh my God…Tootie is out here!" Was all that crossed her mind as she turned to look at her?

Tootie wasted no time as she began to speak and got right to the point. "Veronica, I know how you feel about Timmy…Molly told me everything that happened."

Veronica looked at her with shock and disbelief. She did not know what to say. She thought she should just play dumb, but there was no hiding the look on her face as well as how her make up made her look. She just held her head low and began to cry as she confessed to Tootie all she held back for years.

"Tootie…sniff…I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't want to ruin your wedding day. I just…I just…I just didn't realize it until I had that talk with you back in the rectory. It was as if something was forcing me to ask those questions of you, and in doing so…I awoke ancient feelings that I never acted upon. I cared so much about my popularity all those years, that…I never acted on my true feelings for Timmy all this time. I thought that by repressing them all these years I would get over it, but that wasn't the case. I know it's too late, and I promise I'll behave on your wedding day. Please…don't be mad at me?"

Tootie stared blankly at a broken Veronica as she cried into her hands profusely. It took a lot of courage for her to openly admit that. As Tootie looked at her crying, she all too well knew this pain she was feeling. Tootie then put both her hands on her shoulders, as she knelt down next to her to comfort her, as well as give her a chance to do what she missed out on for years.

"Veronica, It pains me to see you this way. I honestly didn't know you had feelings for Timmy all these years. I thought I was the only one who carried a torch for him growing up. I can see this is hard for, but…I'm going to give you a chance now to say what you kept hidden to him all those years."

Veronica began to pull a tissue from her bosom, and wiped the last of her make up off her face. She then looked at Tootie and said while trying to keep some composure, "What do you mean by give me a chance? Say what to whom?" She said in both shock and bewilderment.

As the conversation was going on outside, Molly made her way over to Timmy, he was shooting the breeze with all his groomsmen. "Hey Bridegroom, a certain bride wanted me to escort you to the balcony…she said you knew what it meant." Molly concluded giving him a double wink.

Timmy, remembering what Tootie said to him in the limo ride over, finished his beer, and followed Molly as he replied to her in a coy manner, "Oh, well show me which way to go?"

Molly lifting her index finger, and gently bending it repeatedly as she led him to the glass doors. "She told me she would knock when she was ready for you."

Timmy just stood there with Molly beaming with delight as he waited for the signal to see what Tootie wanted.

Veronica now stood in the presence of Tootie with apprehension and concerns as she questioned her motives. "Tootie, I can't tell Timmy how I feel, especially now! You're his wife! I just doesn't feel right."

Tootie then spoke up for one last time, "Veronica, he is my husband now, and I trust him. I wouldn't be giving you this opportunity if I didn't trust both him…and you. If you don't do this now, you will regret it. It is already too late for you to be together. _(She holds up her ring to show her the wedding band) _But…you can rest assured that at least going forward from this point on; you had let him know just how you felt about him all these years.

Before Veronica could say another word in protest, Tootie tapped the glass.

"Ok Timmy, that's the signal." Molly then opened the door and pushed Timmy out.

The look on Timmy's face went from one of joy and excitement, to confusion and concern.

"Tootie, what's going on? Why are you and Veronica out here, and why is she crying?"

Tootie took Timmy by the hands and explained halfheartedly, "Timmy, remember when I asked you to meet me out here in the car?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect Veronica to be here Tootie."

"Well, she has something important she needs to say to you…and I would like you to listen to her." She then gently kissed him on the lips and whispered the following in his ear… "_Go easy on her; this has been eating her up for years_." As soon as she said that, Tootie went into the room with Molly and locked the door, to make sure that Veronica said her piece.

Timmy more confused than ever looked at Veronica and could see she was upset. He was the first to break the awkward silence. "What's this about Veronica?"

As she stood there, hands folded in front of her with her face still staring at the ground. She now slowly lifts her head and proceeded to speak…"Timmy, I have kept a secret from you since we were 10…

_(Timmy's eyes grew wide. This was not what he was expecting on the way over from the photos. He began to swell up with fear as Veronica began to spill out what he knew for years in silence growing up.) _

I...I have ALWAYS...loved you…Timmy!"

Chapter 12 will be coming shortly. Will Veronica be the only one who has repressed feelings for someone else at the wedding?

**Coming Soon: Feelings…Nothing More Than.**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's Note: Thanks for all those who took the time to write a review.

**Chapter 13: Feelings…Nothing More**

Timmy tried his best to give Veronica a look that he was in a state of shock. He thought about it good and hard for a moment before actually deciding which reaction would be best for this situation…

Thinking now to himself as he stares at a clearly visible upset Veronica_. "Ok, looks like she never lost those feelings she had of me back when we were in school. The question is now, how do I respond to her? If I act like I knew about it and didn't act or let her know back then, she might go off the deep end. If I play it out as I didn't know she had feelings for me and behaved like a dumb guy anyways; this might let her have some dignity in the matter. Ok Timmy, just play dumb and maybe we can get through this…here it goes"_

Timmy just stood there with his mouth open at the upset blonde. He then proceeded to speak to help defuse the matter at hand. "Veronica, why are you telling me this now? Why wait to the day I decided to get married to tell me how you've felt all this time?" He hoped that she bought the dog & pony show that he just put on.

Veronica stood there in tears. She couldn't think of any other way to tell him, or even a time as to when she could have let him know. She shook and trembled in his very presence. She knew this was only making him even more uncomfortable then he was already feeling right now. Veronica just looked off to the side as she began to reply to him. She found it extremely difficult to look him in the eye as she spoke. "I thought that you knew I liked you by the way I teased you all time growing up? I thought you would figure it out and ask me on a date. I guess I wasn't forward enough or clear with my intentions?"

Timmy continued to stare at her in the same blank manner. He wanted so much to just diffuse this situation and get back to the festivities. This was supposed to be a happy day for all to enjoy. He knew he had to tread lightly with Veronica, as she has always stood in Trixie's shadow all those years.

"Veronica, all you ever did was brutally made fun of me growing up. You never told me how you truly felt in person, or even in a letter. Half the time, you feigned that you were Trixie! Maybe, just maybe if you once showed me some kindness over the years…things could have been different between us. I know I chased Trixie all the time when I was younger, and all you ever did was find ways to push me away from her and the group, not to mention getting thrown away at far distances by various mechanisms. How was I supposed to know you had feelings for me? Let me ask you a question now, what are you hopping to get from this anyway?" Timmy said with a sharp tone of voice.

As Veronica stood there silent and frozen in her still current position, she didn't know what to say to Timmy next. All she could do was look back at the time she spent growing up wondering if she could have behaved differently around him. She then began to reflect about her time spent in college. She was never lonely, because everyone around campus knew what in fact she was. Having nothing more than meaningless sex with guys to try and fill the void that was Timmy. All it did was given her a reputation…a kind she did not want to be remembered for. As she stood there in his presence, the pain began to swell even more. Tears flowed again as she broke down to answer his own question.

She now looked him in the eyes with her lips quivering as she struggled to find the exact words in which to say. "Timmy I…I…I just…I mean…what I want to say is…I just need to know how you would feel about me if we in fact were together. That's all."

Timmy, after seeing her struggle felt even sorrier for her now. He thought to himself about what he should do.

"_I know Tootie set this up to give her closure. So maybe I should just give her what she needs to move on with her life. She knows she can never have me now, but maybe…if I tell her how I felt about her at the time, and be completely honest with her, and then maybe…she can move on with her life in a positive manner."_

Timmy then moves closer to Veronica. He puts his hands on both her shoulders and pulls her into a hug. The gesture only makes Veronica break down and cry even more. Timmy holds her close and gently sways with her back and forth to get her to calm down. Little does he know, Tootie and Molly are watching from the window adjacent from the balcony.

"Aren't you a little bit concerned about Timmy holding Veronica like that Tootie?" Molly asked showing concern for the way Timmy is holding Veronica.

Tootie just smiled softly as she watched her love do what he did best. "No, I trust him. After all…marriage is built on trust. Right now, Timmy is comforting her. As well as giving her the answers she needs. This is the reason why I fell in love with him when we were kids Molly. Timmy always knew how to make people feel better. He always knew how to fix things or make things right. So let's just let him finish, ok?"

As Veronica continued to cry into his shoulders, he began to pat her back, and rub it to try and get her to calm down. This helped all little bit, as it made Veronica feel a sense of security. Timmy then whispered in her ear, "It's ok; now please…finish your answer."

Veronica, now feeling Timmy holding her in his arms gains a sense of security. She feels comfort in telling him the truth. She is still sobbing, but not as much as before. She now completes the thought she was about to say to Timmy.

"Timmy, all the times you went after Trixie, I pushed you away, because I wanted you all for myself. I was too stubborn and stupid to come right out and ask you. I now wish I had done just that back then! I was afraid of losing my popularity. I chose it over you. Because of that, I have nothing but regret now. I just wanted you to know that, I would love you as much as Tootie does now, if not more. You were my world! I looked forward to seeing you each and every day at school. It was the main reason got up every morning. When we went to college, I never felt the same way again. I felt lonely, confused, and alone in this world. I felt that I lost my sunshine. I tried filling that void with…other things, but all it did was make the void even deeper. It got better through therapy, but I have no idea what brought these feeling to surface again today. I thought I was over you. I guess not. The one thing I always loved was to see you and your smiling face, and now…after today…I let you slip through my fingers. I just wanted you to know that, you always made me happy. I'm sorry I never told you how I felt until now, but I just wanted you to know that."

Timmy stood there in both shock and awe. Inside he knew Veronica liked him, but he had no idea to what extent. He never thought about giving her a chance. He always thought she was crazy, when in fact; she was just crazy about him. Thinking back now, he realized that it must have been the Yoo-Doo doll that awoke those repressed feelings. Because of his own insecurities leading up to the wedding, he in fact opened an old wound for Veronica. Timmy, now feeling guilty, tells Veronica what she needed to hear to move on with her life. As he now holds her close and rubs the back of her head, he opens up to her.

"Veronica, if I could change time I would. Maybe things could have been different between us, but there's no use crying over spilled milk. What's done is done. However, I can tell you this…You are a very beautiful woman. And I believe that there is someone out there for everyone. You just haven't found the right guy yet. You're still young and very much attractive. I'm sure that he'll come around soon. I want you to always remember this Veronica. You'll always have me in your life. I am your friend, and you can tell me anything. We may never know how the other side of our friendship would have played out, but one thing is for certain, and that is I'll always be there for you."

Veronica began to tremble even more. She longed to hear Timmy say how much he cared for her. It was not the version she hoped for, but none the less, he did care for her. As she began to compose herself, she then pulled away from the hug and began to dry her eyes. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled genuinely for the first time.

"Thank you Timmy, that means a lot coming from you. I do wish things could have been different between us. And…I'm sorry to break down on yours and Tootie's wedding day. At least she was right. I have closure now. "

Timmy smiling big looks at her too and concludes, "Your welcome Veronica. Now, if you want to make it up to me, let's get you cleaned up, and get ready for the reception. Nothing would make me happier than seeing us all have a great time together at the reception. What do ya say?"

Veronica, now feeling much better, nods repeatedly. Timmy then knocks on the glass to let the girls know that they are finished, and would like to join the rest of the bridal party once again.

Tootie opens the door and pulls Timmy in close, "Thank you for doing this hon, that meant a lot to me, and I'm sure it meant a lot to Veronica too." As she concluded that statement, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome Tootie, now if you'll excuse me; I need to use the rest room before we start our procession." And just like that Timmy scurried off to the head.

Both Tootie and Molly now look at Veronica. They now see a completely different woman in front of them. She now beams with confidence. She feels like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. As she smiles big at Tootie, she wraps her arms around her tight. "You were right Tootie! Telling him how I felt did the trick. I feel so much better. Now, I can move on with my life. Thank you and I'm sorry for acting like a blubbering lush on you wedding day."

Tootie squeezes her back and replies, "That's what friends are for Ronnie. Now, as I'm sure Timmy told you already, let's get you cleaned up and ready for the reception. You need to look your best if you are to catch the bouquet."

No sooner as Tootie said that, they all made their way to the ladies room to powder up and get ready for the procession into the ballroom, which was about to start in about 5 minutes. Mr. Biggles was getting everyone briefed yet again on how to process down the stairs and make their way to the table.

"Alright people, listen up! Once you make your way down the stairs, I need the bridal party to line up on the cusp of the dance floor. Once you all are in position, the bride and groom will go immediately to the dance floor, and begin their first dance. Once that is done, we will then have the bridal party dance, and then we will begin to serve the meals. Are there any questions?"

The room was silent as they all listened to Biggles rant about how the events would play out. After everyone lined up, he then went down to cue the DJ to play the procession music, and then the songs for both the first dance, and then the bridal party dance.

As the music play, everyone snapped pictures of the pairings coming down the stairwell as the found their place on the side of the dance floor. First was Sanjay and Kimmy. They waved and smiled as the strolled across the hardwood to find their place on the side. Followed by Trixie and Elmer. Trixie took in all the attention, as well as blow kisses to her beau Remy as he sat at a table with Jandisimo, Cupid, Jorgen, The Tooth Fairy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

Then Molly & AJ made their way to their spot. Both lacked the attention of the spot light, so there was no flash entrance for this couple.

Chester again was next to the woman who he deeply loved, but lacked the courage to confess his feel too. However, he noticed that Veronica was in a much better mood. Before their name was called out to come down the stairs, Chester was able to muster the courage to say one thing to her again.

"_Ok Chester, buck up! You deal with players and personal day in and day out. You can pay her one compliment and speak up when you say it. You can do this!"_

As he looks in Veronica's direction he speaks up to say what he feels at this moment…

"And now making her way to the floor, please welcome Bridesmaid Ms. Veronica Star and Groomsmen Mr. Chester McBadbat."

As they made their way down the stairs, Chester cursed himself once again. Every time he gets the courage to say something to her, he is either interrupted, or she doesn't hear him. They made their way to the spot on the floor, and watched as the 2 next important people other than the bride and groom were announced.

Vicky did not like so much attention focusing on her. As she stood on the top of the step she tried her best to smile. It was extremely difficult, especially when she saw so many happy people. She surveyed the ball room to see if there was anyone else she knew off. It didn't last long, as the DJ called out the next two.

"And now our Maid of Honor Ms. Victoria Flannigan & the Best Man Mark Chang!"

The two made their way down the stairs with Vicky practically dragging Mark to hurry up, as he took in the applause and the sights. As they all found their spot on the cusp of the dance floor, everyone began to rise. The lights dimmed down and the spotlight was on the top of the stairs.

Tootie's smile only began to grow wider as she gripped Timmy's hand hard. She relished every moment that she heard her name called out as Mrs. Timmy Turner.

The DJ then made the appropriate announcement as the approached the top of the staircase.

"Now, please rise. For the first time…in public…I present to you…the new Mr. & Mrs. Timothy Turner!"

As they made their way to the center of the dance floor, Tootie practically made Timmy fall down the stairs, as she rushed to start her first dance with her husband. Once the flash photography died down, and the precession music died down, they DJ announced their first dance.

"Our married Couple will now begin their first dance…The Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennett."

As Tootie wrapped her arms around Timmy's neck, he followed by putting his around her waist. As the music played, they swayed back and forth to the song. No elaborate dance moves, no flash dips and lifts, just a simple song to enjoy the moment with one another as they dance under the spot light."

"Timmy, this has been a dream come true! I have never been happier than I am right now."

Timmy smiled softly as he kissed Tootie on the side of her ear. "Me too Tootie. This has been the happiest day of my life. A life that I get to spend with you."

Tootie smiled as she looked into his eyes lovingly. She then spoke once again, since this would probably be the only she would get to speak to him one on one for the evening tonight.

"Timmy, I need you to do me one last favor."

Timmy again looked at Tootie, smiled, and said, "What is it this time Tootie?"

She then replied, "I'm going to throw Veronica the bouquet tonight, when you throw the garter, please aim it in a direction of a handsome single guy…please?"

Timmy continued to dance. He nodded with a smile and said, "I'll try my best. You know, there isn't much substance to that when throwing it."

No sooner as they finished their conversation, the DJ changed the song, and made an announcement, "I would now like our entire bridal party to join the bride and groom on the dance floor, as they will now dance to That's what friends are for by Dion Warrick."

Everyone in the bridal party joins the bride and groom on the dance floor. As Chester made his way onto the floor with Veronica, his palms began to sweat. Veronica took notice right away, "Um…are your hands always this sweaty?"

Chester, now red in the face answers her reply, "Only when I'm nervous…or in front of a crowd of people."

Veronica did her best to keep the conversation going, "Chester, you work in the big leagues for talent acquisitions, and you're nervous around someone insignificant like me?"

Chester just mumbled under his breath, "Not when that person is someone you admired since the 9th grade and never had the courage to say anything."

"Did you say something?" Said Veronica inquisitively.

Chester just shook his head and looked at the ground as he spoke up, "No, sorry. It's just that…girls still make me nervous."

Veronica just smiled softly at the handsome blonde gentleman that danced with her. "There's no reason to be nervous around me…I don't bite."

Chester wished that he had confidence, or someway to let Veronica know how he felt about her. All he did was dance and did his best not to make eye contact.

As Vicky danced with Mark, she then made her way to her sister and her husband. Vicky then broke the dance with Mark, as she tapped Tootie's shoulder and asked, "May I please dance with my twerp…I mean brother in law please?"

Tootie nodded, and passed Timmy off to Vicky. Tootie then began to dance with Mark.

Timmy felt uncomfortable at first holding Vicky as they danced. However, he could tell there was more to it than that, as Vicky began to speak up.

"Timmy, I first want to welcome you to the family…seems kind of pointless since you've known us since you were 6. And second, I want to apologize to the way I acted towards you over the years."

Timmy was blown away by this; it was unbecoming of Vicky's character.

"Then why did you treat me like that all these years, as well as act the way you did back at the church?"

Vicky just put her head down in shame. She really didn't know how to tell Timmy what she felt, but she did it the only way she knew how…point blank.

"Timmy, over the years watching you grow up, I was jealous. You seemed to have the life. As you got older, and I saw how you started to accept Tootie for who she was and date her…I got extremely jealous. I saw how you treated her, and how you showed her how much you loved her. Secretly…I wish that someone would treat me the way you treated her. It's not that I didn't approve of this union between you two. It was just that I was jealous of the love that you too shared. I wish that there was someone out there for me that was just like you. In a way, I really wish that I could clone you that's all."

Timmy thought to himself as Vicky finished that sentence, "_Then that would make 2 people miserable."_

Vicky continued, "I'm 30 years old, and I have never experience love the way you and Tootie had. I just feel that it might be too late. I'm so busy with work, and I had limited boyfriends growing up. I feel I just would know how to act now. That is why I was so angry back there at the church. I just have a fear of being alone."

As Vicky concluded her little confession to Timmy was about to speak up when the song ended, and the DJ made yet another announcement, "Let's have a hand for the bridal party ladies and gentlemen! In just a moment, we will be serving dinner, and yes…the bar WILL remain open!"

Timmy did his best to try and say something to her, but she walked off in a huff. Probably from embarrassment from the confession she just made to her now brother in law.

Tootie then came up to her husband and asked, "What did you and your new sister in law talk about?" Timmy smiled faintly at Tootie and said, "We were just burring the hatchet…you know, trying to make forward progress in this union. It's not just you and me you know, it's both our families." Tootie smiled after hearing Timmy proclaim just that.

He spoke up one more time, "Tootie, I have to use the rest room again. Alcohol just goes right through me."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Sheesh, just because were married doesn't mean I need to know everything." She said sarcastically with a wink as she walked away.

As Timmy scurried off to the men's room, he did what he had to do and make his way back to the reception quickly. Upon doing so, he was knocked down as he turned the corner. As he shook of the effects, he looked up to see who in fact he bumped into. When he finally realized who it was, he was elated with Joy.

"I can't believe you made it! We never received your response, but I never been more excited to see you!" Timmy said with joy as he helped the gentleman up off the floor.

It was hard to see him in a black suit and tie; however, he still wore his red cap. It was his signature trademark in a sense. His hair much shorter now, but his teeth were still shiny and his voice still angelic. "Come on Timmy you know I wouldn't miss this big day of yours and Tootie's for the world.

Timmy replied, "Sorry Chip, I know you're retired, but I thought you preferred to be in seclusion now that you're retired."

Chip just smiled and said, "I'm retired from singing, but now, I produce the records of up and coming stars. This way, I can still be in the business, without the business running my life. I've never been happier."

"Well, I hope you're not too retired, to sing a song at my wedding for the bride and I?"

Chip just smiled and said, "For you…I make that exception."

As Chip and Timmy both walk into the reception hall, no one at first knows it is singing sensation Chip Skylark, however Chip notices someone else instead…

"Timmy, who is that gorgeous red head sitting at the head table?"

Timmy's face goes pale for the moment. There is only one red-head at the head table, "Chip that is for lack of a better work Icky Vicky."

Chip shakes his head in disbelief, "That is Vicky! The girl who held me against my will?"

Timmy shakes his head, "Yes, that's her."

"WOW! I wouldn't mind be chained up to a bed with her in the same room now!"

Timmy tries to get Chip not to stare at Vicky for too long, "Chip, don't look at her for too long, she may remember what happened years ago."

As Timmy tries to divert Chips attention away from Vicky, she notices Chip standing next him. She does her best not to make eye contact, but to say the least, she thinks to herself, "_Oh my God! It's him! And he's looking right at me. I wonder if it's not too late to try again."_

Chapter 14 will be coming hopefully before tax day. Will Chester let Veronica know how he feels about her, will Vicky and Chip try to hit it off again, and who will catch the garter belt and bouquet?

**Coming Soon: ****Bouquet & Garter Belt Rumble**.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's Note: Thanks for all those who took the time to write a review.

**Chapter 14: Bouquet & Garter Belt Rumble**

Chip continued to stare at Vicky from over Timmy's shoulder. He was blown away by how much she has grown up…as well as developed. Timmy did his best to move Chip along to table 8 with Remy, and the rest of the fairies. As his neck could no longer turn around, he faced forward and walked to his table with Timmy forcing him along by pushing against his back.

Vicky's eyes did not leave him for a second. She tried to play it down that he was staring at her, but she couldn't deny or help but wonder if there still was a spark from over 14 years ago when she first met him in Timmy's living room. Back then, she was all about the money…technically she still was, but at this stage in her life, she did long for companionship. She began to wonder as she pondered her thoughts that if he would consider giving her a second chance. After all…it was a long time ago, and they have both matured a lot since that fateful concert in Dimmsdale.

As everyone sat and ate there dinner, the DJ played appropriate dinner music. People clinged and clanked their silverware on the Champaign goblets to indicate they wanted the newlyweds to kiss one another. They did so several times through the course of the meal. It was only a matter of time before the festivities began. As Vicky continued to eye Chip at table 8, little did she know he was doing the same. He would ever so slightly peek over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the fiery yet buxom red head at the head table.

As Veronica ate her dinner (chicken Cordon Bleu) she began to feel much better about the rest of the evening. She would peek over at Timmy and Tootie, and smile quietly to herself. She was glad that Timmy acknowledges her, and made her feel loved. Not in the way she wanted, but at least he was still in her life just like Tootie said. It didn't fill the void that was there, but it at gave her a sense that he will be there for her always.

As Chester looked at his plate, he barely touched his Filet Mignon. Chester would hold his spoon out and turn it at the direction of Veronica, so he could look at her reflection without her noticing him staring at her. "_Why am I such a coward around girls?"_ He muttered to himself as he sat there and wallowed in self-pity. Just then, he notices his beer was empty. He got up and made his way to the bar. As he made his way out to the vestibule, Tootie saw the distant look on his face. She could tell that something was on his mind. She then whispered in Timmy's ear as Chester walked past them to go to the bar.

"Timmy, I could use another sea-breeze. Could you go to the bar and get me one please?"

Timmy quickly finished what he was chewing on, and then wiped his mouth. Before he made his way to the bar, he asked the following, "Does anybody else need anything while I'm at the bar?"

The only one to reply was Vicky, "I need another Whisky sours…make it a double. I know it's an open bar, so tell them to load it up and don't water it down."

Once the orders were place Timmy made his way to the bar.

As he made his way back into the vestibule, Timmy saw Chester standing there by the bar, looking though the stained glass at the wedding. He seemed to be looking at the same place each and every time. Timmy then walked up next to him and broke the silence.

"I need another Corona, a sea-breeze, and a double on a whisky sours please." As Timmy placed a 5.00 in the tip jar, the bartender nodded and went off to make his order.

Timmy then spoke to Chester, "How you doing over there buddy?" Timmy said it loud enough, but Chester seemed to be deep in thought. Timmy then went over and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey…you alright Chester?" Doing just that woke Chester out of his trance. "Timmy, sorry…I…was just admiring the beautiful scenery here."

Timmy looked in the direction that Chester was looking. From there, he had a green tinted view of where Veronica was sitting. Timmy looked over at him, as his glance went right back to that same area. As Timmy studied his face, he could see that he was infatuated by her.

Timmy knew Chester since the 2nd grade. He knew what made him tick, and just how his mind worked. Timmy did not choose his words carefully, so he just blurted out what needed to be said in order to get him to open up. "Dude, just tell her how you feel will ya."

Chester's eyes opened wide and then he quickly turned and looked at Timmy. "Just what do you mean tell her? I was…" And just like A.J. did at the photo shoot, Timmy again replied the same way. "Chester! I know you have feelings for Veronica. Just ask her out…the worst that can happen, is she says no."

Chester then slammed his beer on the counter. It foamed and started to spill out the spout as he retorted back at Timmy.

"That's just it…what if she says no!" Timmy signed and then shook his head, "Then you move on! There's more fish in the sea, and you're a handsome guy. Look, regret is expensive. Don't say you never made any attempt at trying to ask her. If you ask her, and she says no…then move on. If she says yes…then you won. The point I'm trying to make Chester, is that if you sit back and say nothing…someone else might beat you to it. Carpe diem Chester!"

No sooner as Timmy finished that sentence, the bartender brought him his order. "Care to help me back with these?" He asked Chester as he gazed down at the floor.

Chester grabbed his beer, and took the whisky sours from him. "Careful, that's Vicky's." Timmy warned him about spilling it.

Chester just smiled at him and nodded. He knew what to do. The two of them walked back to join the rest of the bridal party.

As the two made it back in, Timmy gave Tootie her drink and Chester dropped Vicky's off in front of her. She was too busy to notice since she was still staring in Chips direction. Tootie then leaned over to ask Timmy what he found out.

"Was something wrong with Chester?" She whispered in his ear. Timmy nodded and then told her the story. Tootie felt relieved. She then thought of a way for the two of them to try and break the ice once and for all. "Timmy, this is PERFECT! I will aim the bouquet at Veronica. When you pull the garter off my thigh, tell your grooms men to let Chester have it. That way, it will help break the ice, and then they can dance together."

Timmy's eyes went wide, "Tootie, that's a fantastic idea! And…I'm not just saying that because you're my wife! I'll let the guys know when we get there. We still have to cut the cake and do other stuff before that." As soon as Timmy finished that thought, Tootie giggled as she and Timmy attempt to put the plan into motion.

_Sometime later that evening…_

As the dinner and desert were finished, the DJ opened the dance floor, and everyone that was willing and able, were out dancing. No sooner as the floor filled up with people dancing, others began to beg Chip Skylar to sing a song. "Ladies, Gentlemen…and especially Timmy Turner's Dad…I will be glad to sing one song once the remaining wedding traditions have been completed, so please be patient."

Even without the aid of a microphone, his voice would sooth the crowd. Timmy and Tootie then decided to make their way around the tables to greet everyone. Tootie was more of a conversationalist than Timmy. All Timmy did was focus on how much of a lush Trixie was, at Table 8. It seemed that she and Remy should have just gotten a room or just went straight to it. He could tell they both had too much to drink. Wanda kept looking at Timmy to try and get him to defuse the situation. Timmy just nodded giving her the approval. Wanda did not want Poof to see anything else that would be too impressionable on him.

No sooner as he nodded, the chair broke, causing them both to fall flat on the floor. Remy spilled his drink all over her dress as he tried to grab something solid to prevent the fall. "Oh dear Trixie, come on. Let's go to the lobby and get you cleaned up." Trixie was beside her self. Her beautiful gown was now a mess. "How are we going to fix this Remy?" No soon as he said that, he pulled out his solid gold cell phone and called for his trusted people to fix this… (Namely Juandisimo). Even though Wanda knew he would fix the issue, at least it got them away from the table...for a short while

As soon as Timmy and Tootie finished their rounds, Timmy's Mom grabbed him to give him a message, "Timmy, your grandparents have a special gift for you. Be sure to see them before they leave tonight. They didn't want to leave it out in the open so anyone would see it." Timmy nodded to his Mom to let her know he understood the message, "_Great, It's probably something Yak related." _ As he thought to himself.

The DJ then made the announcements that everyone had been waiting for. "Can we now have the lovely couple come up and cut the cake?" Before that announcement could be made, a crowd was already gathering at the cake. And what a beautiful cake it was too. Mr. Biggles cut the cake into the appropriate sizes for both Timmy & Tootie, and then proceeded to give them both some advice, "Alright you two listen up. If you're both going to smash it in each other's faces, I suggest you steer clear of the hair. You still need to have other pictures taken." Timmy just rolled his eyes and nodded at Biggles to let him know he understood where he was coming from.

As both Timmy and Tootie took the small piece of cake, you could hear the crowd cheer for Tootie to slam it in Timmy's face. Apparently, there was no one cheering for Timmy. As the DJ counted down for the two to serve one another, you could see big grins on each of their faces beam with anticipation as to what the other was going to do.

"Ok, 3…2…1…go!" The DJ said as he counted down. Tootie wasted no time slamming the piece of cake in Timmy's face and up his nose. Timmy underestimated both her speed and strength. Not only did he have cake all over his face, it plugged his one nostril. Timmy only managed to skim her cheek, as she did the worst to her husband. After the photos were taken of the messy bride and groom, the happy coupled then kissed one another, as another announcement was made. "Ok wedding guests, while our bride and groom get cleaned up, we'll play a few hits from the 80's, and then we'll do the ceremonial tossing of the garter and the bouquet. Then once the couple has their dance, we'll enjoy a song by the great Chip Skylark!"

Timmy and Tootie went to their respective places to go clean up. Both the best man (Mark Chang) and maid of Honor (Vicky) went with them. Both Timmy and Tootie then told the plan to each of them, and to pass it on to the others except Chester and Veronica.

As Timmy relayed the info to Mark he said in excitement, "You can count on me to deliver the message Tim-may! I will see that everyone knows to avoid the garter like chocolate." Timmy then reiterated, "Everyone EXCEPT...Chester Mark. Got it?" Mark nodded and then left the bathroom to tell the grooms men.

Across the hall, Tootie told Vicky the same thing; however Vicky was not happy about the set up. "Vicky, please…could you do this for me? We are trying to get these two together. They need this little push to break the ice." Vicky just stood there with her arms crossed and irked. "Tootie, you know who ever catches the bouquet is bound to get married next, and I don't like how you're trying to rig it. Some of us feel strongly about that tradition." Deep down, Vicky really wanted to catch the bouquet, but knowing that Chip was here, she would only hope that he would catch the garter so that she could have a reason to get close to him and even dance with him. Tootie pleaded with her sister one last time. "Vicky, it's a bogus tradition, but this is to help two of our friends. Can I count on you?" Vicky looked at her sister, and nodded…however, she had no real intentions of telling the other girls.

As Vicky rushed of the women's room, she turned a corner really fast, and knocked over Timmy. "That's the 2nd time tonight someone has bowled me over!" Timmy said in a loud voice. Then he looked up and saw who did it. "_Great, last thing I wanted to do was piss her off_." Thought Timmy as he looked her over. However, Vicky just got up and scurried off. Timmy thought something was wrong, so he followed after her. "Vicky…wait up!" He called out.

As Timmy caught up to her, he could see she was visibly upset. "Vicky what is it?" Timmy said as he grabbed her forearm to get her to face him. Vicky just continued to look away as she explained what took place in the bathroom. "Timmy, are you and Tootie rigging this bouquet garter toss for Chester & Veronica?"

Timmy didn't know what to think or say in the matter, so he answered truthfully. "Well…yes, it seems that Chester is shy, and Veronica has no idea he's infatuated with her, so we thought this could help break the ice." Vicky then turned and faced him. She looked deep into his eyes. From the look on her face, Timmy could tell that this was something that had a special meaning to her. Vicky then began to explain. "Timmy, it's no secret that I'm unlucky in love. I had my chances with a very select few guys. I know that I am to blame for being alone, but catching the bouquet…even though it's supersticous, I like to think I can believe in miracles. Deep down, I hope Chip comes out to catch the garter. I saw how he was looking at me, and maybe it I catch the bouquet; he might give that extra effort to catch the garter to win the dance with me, and slide it up my leg. I know it sounds stupid, but I can dream can't I?"

Before Timmy could retort, Vicky caught Tootie coming around the corner, and just made her way to the ballroom. Timmy pondered hard about what Vicky just said. In a way, he too felt sorry for her. She really wasn't a bad person; she just needed a little help too in breaking the ice. "Are we ready to go back in?" Said Tootie breaking Timmy's trane of thought. Timmy just looked at Tootie smiling at him, and he just kissed her forehead and took her hand, leading her back to the ballroom.

Out on the floor, Mark relayed all the info to every on in the bridal party except Chester. Vicky as planned…kept it to herself. She was determined to get that bouquet. Once, both Timmy and Tootie came back into the banquet hall, The DJ again made an announcement as he play the song Single Ladies, "Ok, all you single ladies out there get out on the dance floor, as it is time to catch the bouquet." All the single ladies out there gathered on the dance floor. Other than the bridal party, there were a few stragglers out their vying for the coveted bouquet. As the girls stood out there, Veronica did her best to make her way towards the middle of the pack. Vicky knew to stay close to her, as she knew Tootie would aim for her. Tootie turned her back and peaked over her shoulder one last time before the DJ counted, "Ready…3…2…1…Go!" Tootie threw the bouquet almost in a line drive right at Veronica. She froze the moment she saw it come her way. All the girls swarmed to grab it. These actions made Tootie wonder if Vicky gave them the message, or to have them play it up to make it look like it wasn't fixed.

Vicky on the other hand knew what she was doing. She literally pummeled anyone who got near it, and ended up the Victor in retrieving it. Vicky then jumped up and down, for she had wrestled the bouquet away from everyone else. The other guests cheered (No one cheered louder than her mother), the carnage of bruised women on the floor just groaned in agony, but the look on Tootie's face told another story.

Even though Veronica was not upset, Tootie clearly was. The DJ then made the same announcement for the men, and at the time of that announcement, Biggles bought out a chair for him to remove the garter belt from Tootie's thigh. Vicky stood there anxious with anticipation, waiting to see if Chip would make an attempt to catch the garter. You could see that Tootie was upset as she plopped down in the chair waiting for Timmy to remove the garter from her thigh.

As the appropriate music played (_Z.Z. Tops Legs_), Timmy got on his knees as Tootie lifted her dress up slightly enough to show her beautifully sculptured legs, so that Timmy could slide the garter belt off. He did not do it slowly, or sensually, as this item would now be considered Toxic to whoever caught it he though...Unless it was Chip. The DJ then said, "All you single guys' line up to catch the garter to see who will slide it on, and dance with the lovely Vicky Flanagan Maid of Honor.

Timmy held the garter in his hand, the guys literally kept backing up not to catch it…except one. Timmy noticed Chip was out there to catch the garter. Timmy then veered over at Vicky, and he saw her looking at him in a way that he never saw before. Like he was about to give her a life line, a reason to go on or a reason for hope. He then took one last look over his shoulder, and closed his eyes.

The DJ counted down, "3…2…1…Go!" As Timmy tossed the tiny piece of lingerie over his shoulder, again, everyone but Chip backed away. It landed 3 feet in front of him, and Chip Skylar easily picked it up. Timmy then saw the look of joy on Vicky's face. For Chip, well…he always kept his composure.

The crowd cheered wildly to see that former teen heart throb Chip Skylark had caught the garter…or at least pick it up. As Vicky and Chip made their way to join Timmy & Tootie in the middle of the dance floor, Timmy could see a hint of joy in each of their faces. This was almost as if a reason for the two to come face to face. Timmy then looked at Tootie, as he could tell she was heartbroken slightly. However, when Tootie saw the look on her sister's face, the anger and disappointment just faded away.

There was no need for the bride and groom to be on the center of the dance floor, as it now belonged to Chip and Vicky. Tootie went back to the side to join her bride's maids to watch Chip put the garter in Vicky's thigh. Timmy on the other hand, went over to table 8.

As he sat down, Wanda could see something was troubling him. "What's the matter Timmy? I know when something is on your mind." Timmy smiled at his former God mother and began to tell her the whole story of what took place today between Veronica, Chester, Vicky, & now Chip. "Wow! That's a lot to take in on one wedding day. People usually worry that events will go right, not people's behavior." As Timmy concluded the story, he said unknowingly a phrase that was always automatic to him, "I wish there was a way to get Chester to confess how he feels to Veronica."

With that being said, Wanda look over at Cupid, winked, and said, "Think you can help me out with this one?" Cupid finished sipping he margarita and said, "Oh alright, just this one time. That, and because I really want Chip to do a duet when he sings."

Chapter 15 will be coming soon. How will Chester let Veronica know how he feels about her, will Vicky and Chip do better the 2nd time around? And just who will sing with Chip in this duet?

**Coming Soon: Karaoke My Way into Your Heart.**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's Note: Thanks for all those who took the time to write a review. Also, I apologize for using One Directions "What makes you beautiful & Live while were young." My daughter has been singing it, and as cute as she is doing so, it has been stuck in my head. Hope you like the way it has been applied to this chapter.

**Chapter 15: Karaoke My Way into Your Heart**

As Timmy sat at the table, unknowing of what he had just muttered to a bunch of wish granting fairies around him. He just sat there and watched as Chip got down on one knee and took Vicky's shapely leg and caressed it with both hands. As Timmy looked on, he could see a look of pure elated joy on Vicky's face. Across the way, whether or not she would even omit to it, Tootie's did too.

Tootie stood there on the other side of the room with her bride's maids looking on at the spectacle that took place in the center of the dance floor. She may have looked happy on the outside, but Timmy could tell that she still was a little disappointed the plan did not come to fruition by the way her body language portrayed it. All they both could do now is watch as for a moment; Vicky's wish to dance with Chip comes true.

As Vicky looked down at Chip, she couldn't help but smile big ear to ear. Chip then took off her high heel, and then playfully teased her foot as he put the garter over her toes, and slowly moved it up and down to the music that filled the airways. He would stretch it out and rub it side to side along her silky smooth skin as he worked it up Vicky's leg.

Side to side, up & down he moved the garter, teasing her all the more to the point of arousal. All of a sudden, the DJ then cried out to him, "The higher you go, the more good luck you'll have Chip!"

After hearing that announcement, Chip looked into Vicky's eyes. He did not need an invitation to do what he planned on next. He could tell from the seductive way that Vicky looked at him, that he was going to go as high as the elastic would stretch on that garter belt.

Wasting no time, he moves it up past her knee and up her thigh. The crowd cheered loudly as he went higher and higher. Vicky would have thought her parents would disapprove of the spectacle before them, but as she looked over at them, they were just as excited because another man was actually showing interest in their older daughter.

Finally, Chip stopped because he could go no higher. He litterly stopped when he felt the silk of Vicky's panties that lie underneath the dress, and the warm moisture of the air around that area. The crowd cheered and whistled loudly as the DJ began to play a song for the recipients of the Bouquet and garter to dance. Mr. Biggles then removed the chair from the dance floor while cussing under his breath, "How dare those two make an X-rated scene at my PG rated wedding plan! I'll be lucky if I ever get hired again."

As Vicky and Chip came together for their dance, they decided to share a small conversation between the two of them, as they just swayed back and forth to the slow instrumental tune that filled the airways of the hotels banquet hall.

"Vicky, you look absolutely radiant tonight! When I first came in here this evening, I had no idea that it was you at the head table. I literally couldn't keep my eyes off you." Chip said with still shock and belief.

Vicky looking up into his dreamy eyes proceeded to ask him a question, "Chip, do you still think I'm…Icky Vicky?"

At first, Chip did not know what to say. He made the record companies a mint off of that song alone. As he danced with Vicky, he could tell that she was looking to get an honest answer from him. He pondered his thoughts before making a decision on how to approach an answer to this rather difficult question.

"_How do I answer this and not hurt her feelings? It was just a fad, a phase I was going through, nothing more. I never meant to hurt her or her feelings. She was in fact an inspiration to me while singing that song. Now, looking at her…she is the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. I guess if I want to try and start a relationship with her…I'd better be honest with her right this moment."_

Chip then looked into Vicky's eyes and began to pour his heart out to her, "Vicky, I truly am sorry for that. At the time I sang that song, I had no idea how it made you fell. I can tell by your question just now that it had a lasting impression on you over the years. We were both still young, and I was still an immature 20 year old at the time who needed to grow up, but never did. Now that I'm older and more responsible, I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you by singing it. I hope that you can forgive me."

As the two continued to dance, Vicky then rested her head on his chest and hugged him around the mid-section. She didn't have to say anything to him. The gesture alone was enough to let him know she forgave him. As the two continued the dance, they both had no idea the music had ended.

The crowd cheered as the two stood there with one another while still in their embrace. Just then, the DJ made another announcement, "And now ladies and gentlemen, Chip Skylark will sing for us. Come on up Chip."

As Chip took the Microphone, he had no idea of the wish that was just made by Timmy Turner. As he spoke into the Microphone, a silence fell over the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this song I'm about to sing requires 4 more male vocals, I can't do this along. Who out there can lend me their vocals in singing this song?"

Just as Chip finished that line, Cupid shot an arrow with the magic tipped from the end of Wanda's wand straight up into the air. The arrow acted like a giant mirror ball, in that it scattered the magic all around and hit everyone that was in the vicinity of the room. As the magic cascaded down, no one saw anything, as they were distracted by Chip alone on stage. Chip then announced out loud whom he wanted on stage with him.

"All right, can I please have A.J., Mark, and Timmy & Chester to help me out up here please?" Timmy's ears popped up, and a surprised look came upon his face. He looked around the room to find his friends, and they all too shared that exact same look.

Chip continued, "Come on everybody put your hands together for them!" The crowed clapped and chanted their names to go up on stage. Then all of a sudden, Cupid put his finger on his nose, and that was the signal that allowed the magic to compel all 4 guys to make their way up on stage. Once they all got there, the DJ made sure that 4 additional standing mic's were ready for them to sing.

As all four of them stood up near the floor by the DJ ready to do whatever it was Chip needed. Chip then turned to them and said, "Just follow my lead guys; I know you all know the words." Just then Chip pointed and smiled at the DJ, and that was his cue to play the music.

As soon as the beat began, the crowd erupted. Tootie made sure was standing close by to them all, along with Veronica, Trixie, Molly, and especially Vicky as she focused only on Chip. As the beat played on, Chip looked right at Vicky and said the following right before he began to sing, "This song is dedicated to the most beautiful red head in the world:

_**Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out.  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down  
**_

Vicky was standing frozen right where she stood as Chip began to point and dance in her direction._**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**_

Just then, Timmy and the rest of the guys backed him up in unison, as they too moved in the same manner as Chip:_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some**_

And live while we're young

Vicky then began to hyper-venal ate, as Chip was serenading her. Even the bride's maids were in awe at the spectacle he was putting on in front of the crowd for her. He winked her way as he moved around the floor to start the next verse. _**Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)**_

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

**(Once again the boys backed Chip up)**

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some**_

And live while we're young

Chip made sure that in this final verse, he was mere inches away from Vicky as sang while looking Deep into her eyes._**And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight**_

I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

**(Once again, Timmy and Crew give him a chorus)**

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**__  
__**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**_

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young…

The ballroom erupted with cheers as Chip finished off his song, and then planted a big kiss on an unsuspecting Vicky. Vicky, did not even put up a fight, she pulled him in by the collar and kissed him back with as much passion as he did with her.

Once the kiss was broken, both of them had a smile ear to ear. The crowd chanted to him, "One more Chip! One more Chip! One more Chip!"

Chip then looked over the crowd, and then back at Vicky. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could read the words that her lips were mouthing.

"Ok, one more, but then that's it! You paid for a DJ, and that is what you are going to hear after this."

As soon as he said that, the crowd cheered again…louder than before. The DJ could hardly hear the request Chip made, but he knew what song was next.

As soon as everything was in place, Wanda looked at Cupid and said, "Now?" Cupid stretched his smile from ear to ear and replied, "Now!"

The music began to fill the airwaves as Chip lead off with the song:

_**You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough**_,

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,**_

Upon the completion of that verse, Cupid wiggled his finger at Chester, and all of a sudden, he broke away from the group and took over the next verse of the song. Due to the magic that cascaded down earlier, Cupid was now in control of what was about to happen next. Chester, with fluent motion in his body, and brimming confidence in his voice stepped forward, pointed at Veronica, and sang:

_**Ronnie you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

Just when Chester did that, a roar went up from the crowd in the room. Also, all eyes in the bridal party now were on Veronica.

Timmy looked over in the direction of Wanda & Cupid. Both gave him a smile and waved. Timmy just smiled as he looked on to see what reaction Veronica would give Chester for altering the song to match his feelings for her.

_Chester continued to see passionately while the chorus helped to back him up._

_**If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful**_

Veronica stood there with both shock and awe in her face. She had no idea the little blonde boy from the trailer park felt that strongly about her. She was like a deer in the head lights. She had no idea how to react.

_Now, both Chip and Chester were trading off singing the song._

_**So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes**_,

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,**_

_Chester again steps up and sings the verse that makes Veronica stunned:_

_**Ronnie you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, **__**Oh oh,**_  
_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know, Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,**_  
_**Oh oh,  
**_  
_**That's what makes you beautiful  
**_  
_**Timmy, Chip and Crew now chant as they try and get the crowd to clap their hands over their heads in unison.**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na **_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na**_

_At this point in time right now, Chester is right in front of Veronica. She is trembling before him as he approaches. He now gets down on one knee as the spot light now shines on both him and her:_

_**Ronnie you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
**_  
_**You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_Everyone, including Chester as he now rises to his feet and continues to sing to Veronica:_

_**Ronnie you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (**__**[Harry:]**__** desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,**_  
_**Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,**_

_Chester, all by himself as the music dies down sings the final line to Veronica:_

_**That's what makes you beautiful!**_

The Crowd Cheers and whistles loudly at the duet performed by Chip and Chester, as well as the newly altered song to serenade the blond beauty.

Timmy comes down to greet Tootie, and she gives him a big hug and kiss before asking him a question, "Timmy! What did you guys do to get Chester to do that? That was amazing!"

Timmy just looked over in the direction of table 8. The fairies just raised a glass to him and smiled. Timmy just looked at them and mouthed the words, "Thanks guys!"

Chester was now standing a foot away from Veronica. He was very coherent at what he just did. His shy demeanor returned the moment Veronica approached him.

"Chester…did you mean it? Did you really mean all that what you said to me when sang?"

Chester did his best to look her in the eyes. He could see they were welling up with tears. The problem was, were they tears of joy or tears of embarrassment or disappointment.

He took a deep breath and exhaled as he began to answer her questions, "Veronica, I meant every word of what I poured out to you up here. I have always loved you. I loved you since the 10th grade. I just never had the courage till now to tell you. I always thought that you would think of me at that poor blond trailer park boy. This…This was the only way I could tell you how I truly feel about you."

No sooner as he poured his feelings to her, Veronica quickly turned and ran away crying towards the direction of the lobby.

At that very moment, Chester felt his heart break into a million pieces, as she left him standing there in the lone spotlight.

**What will happen now? Will Chester chase after Veronica? Will Chip and Vicky get a room of their own? And just what will Timmy's grandparents give him after the wedding is over? Find out when the next chapter gets posted!**

**Coming Soon: Confessions in the Night.**


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

("Text in Brackets") – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

Author's Note: Ok, sorry for the cheesy One Direction songs. They have been stuck in my head at home. I apologize for this story having a lack of interest like some of my previous ones. Time has not been on my side as things have gotten busy at both my jobs, and at home. So I hope this next chapter makes up for a lack of effort on my part, it is the 2nd to last one.

**Chapter 16: Confessions in the Night**

To the rest of the guests, it was a brief concert featuring the vocal stylings of Chip Skylar and the Groomsmen…but not for one of them. He was under a spell cast by Cupid alone. A spell that let him pour out what he felt for his muse over the many years into a song, only to have him realize that his worst fear had come true…that she rejected him...and in front of a large crowd of people too. The only thing he didn't know, was why?

As Chester stood there in the crowded room of guests, he just watched helplessly as Veronica rounded the corner until she was out of sight completely. He was simply beside himself. He had no idea if it was too much for her or just the wrong place and time to omit the way he truly felt about her.

Tootie, while still embracing Timmy then whispered in his ear, "Do you want to say something to him, or should I?"

Timmy, while holding his beautiful wife tightly, glanced at her with a concerned look upon his face. He just shook his head no, "I'll do it. He may be too upset to hear what needs to be said. Especially, if it's coming from a woman right now. You stay here, I'll be back." He then walked his way over to where Chester had been standing. As the crowd began to dance to the music that the DJ played. Tootie was then pulled away by Molly to go get some desert.

"Come on Tootie! You guys paid for the desert bar, and I needs me some Cannoli's and Chocolate covered strawberries! Come on, you need some sugar too so you can burn it off later…if you know what I mean?" Molly said as she tugged on her friends arm to follow her over to the table.

Tootie just looked at Timmy standing next to Chester wondering what was transpiring between the two of them. "_Oh well, he'll tell me later. Molly's right, I need something sweet to help get my energy up. Weddings are a lot of work and they take a lot out of you too."_ Tootie thought as she continued to be dragged around by Molly.

Timmy stood next to Chester. He didn't have to say anything to his friend. His face said it all, his nostrils were flaring, his eyes were watery, and his bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. Timmy didn't know how to start out. He could see genuine hurt and pain across Chester's whole face & body. Timmy just reached up and put his hand on Chester's shoulder. Chester just looked at him, exhaled, and said, "I did my best dude. At least I know I tried Timmy…Thanks for the advice." Then Chester wiped his eyes & patted Timmy's hand on his shoulder and made his way to the bar. Timmy on the other hand, went back to see Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Cupid, and therest of the fairy community at Table 8. Remy and Trixie were still gone. Probably still trying to get her dress back in order. Once he got there, he looked around and asked the group the following question, "Hey where's Cupid at?"

Veronica finally made it to her destination, the gazebo in the rose garden. It was in very low light, and no one could see her there. No one could also hear her at all due to the loud music blasting in the ballroom either. She sat there all by her lonesome and cried. She was so confused. She had no idea how to feel. Today, she lost the love of her life by not speaking up earlier, and then moments ago…Another man professed his love to her, in a way that no one ever had done before. "_Stupid blonde bimbo! Why did you run away from him like that? He probably will hate me now for making him look like such a fool_." Thought Veronica as she did her best to try and get a hold of herself and access the situation that just unfolded in front of her minutes ago.

She then tried to remember all of the times that she saw Chester with Timmy. Until now, she never could understand why he would always stare at her, and then look away fast as she looked his way. Now, after tonight, she knew that he kept his feelings for her a secret, or just repressed them down until now. Much like she did with Timmy all those years. She then began to let rational thought take over as she pondered this particular thought… "_Maybe I should go back in there and explain to him why I ran off? I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea. After all, he is kind of cute. He has changed a lot since our days at Dimmsdale high_." Veronica just looked on as she took in the sight of everyone having a good time from the silhouettes in the windows.

As quickly as she got up, she sat right back down. "_Maybe…I'll give him a few minutes to calm down…Or get up the courage to face him myself_." Thought the beautiful blond valley girl as she struggled with her inner demons to make a forced decision.

Back inside, Chester had ordered a double of Jack on the rocks. He needed to numb the pain as best he could. This was the only way he knew how. As he began to drink the bartender spoke up, "So, are you just going to sit there all night and drown your sorrows, or are you going to go out to that gazebo over there and talk to that pretty little blonde lady hiding out there."

Chester raised his head and looked around. He was the only one there, he responded to the bartender with a confused tone, "Are you…talking to me?"

"Oh course I'm talking to you Bub! I saw and heard everything you said and did out there. By the way, you have a beautiful tenor voice." The bartender said with a distinctive lisp to his speech.

Chester was at a loss for words at what to say, so he just let his feelings do the talking for him, at least he thought he did. "Thanks…I guess. I just did that to try and explain to her how I felt all these years about her. I never told her until now how I truly felt. I guess it was too much for her to bare all at once. I think I embarrassed her in front of all her friends & family out there tonight. I really blew it back there I guess." Then he took a big gulp of his drink and continued to look in the direction opposite of the gazebo while rubbing the back of his neck.

The bartender just smiled and gave him some advice, "Son, you didn't embarrass her. You made her feel real special, if just for that one moment in time."

Chester confused still pushes on, "Then…why did she run away like that? If I made her feel so special, why did she run off crying and looking for a place to hide?"

As the bartender continued to clean dirty glasses, he stopped what he was doing and told Chester the sole reason why, "She did that, because she's never experience true love or any real love for that matter. She probably never was treated special at any moment in time either. The moment it was presented to her like the way you did, it was such a total shock, that she did the only thing she knew how…and that was to run away and bury the feeling down inside of her. Deep down, that was her defense mechanism kicking in, nothing more."

Chester, now letting the words of the bartender sink in begins to think, "_He's right, Veronica was always treated rotten by Trixie, other guys, and pretty much…her own family. She's never really been truly loved by anyone._"

The bartender spoke up one last time, "Go over to her, tell her how you feel, and explain why you did it. Also, take this fuzzy navel. She's been drinking them all night, so it should help make her relax a little more. Take it from me kid, I've seen a lot over the years...Trust me on this one."

Chester took the drink and paused as he looked over at the gazebo.

"Go on, stop being afraid. I promise you, what you are dreading will not happen… believe me…I have a way of knowing these things."

Chester took a deep breath and said, "Thanks, I hope your right." Then he made his way out to the gazebo with both drinks in hand. The only other thing that Chester could not understand was how did a guy with a lisp like that and dressed head to toe in pink and white, knew so much about love?

Back at the reception, Vicky felt like a school girl again with Chip holding her tightly in his arms. "How did you like that song Vicky? I sang it especially for you." Vicky just looked into his eyes, and brought her lips ever so close to his.

Chip could see clearly what she was about to do. So, he too closed his eyes and met Vicky half way. Their lips touched and both began to kiss one another. Chip was the one who parted his lips first to signal to Vicky what was coming next. As both of them spread their lips, they kissed one another ever so passionately. Both their tongues explored one another's mouth.

As the two continued to lock lips, Chip ever so slightly moved his hand down from Vicky back and began to caress her supple, yet cushy bottom. The gesture made Vicky moan ever so slightly. Then, as she broke free of the kiss, Chip was in a euphoric state of mind. Vicky then pulled him in close, so that she could whisper in his ear, "Meet me in the coat room closet in 10 minutes Mr. Skylark." No sooner as she said that, she slid her hand off his face, slowly. As she began to walk towards the hall, she looked over her shoulder one last time, and gave him a convincing wink, as her hips swayed back and forth more than usual.

Chip was dumbfounded. As he watched Vicky seductively walk away, he began to question himself, "_Why did I call her Icky Vicky again? It's amazing what can happen to a woman when a few years roll on by. I think…I'm in love?" _Chip then rushed back over to table eight. He could see Timmy sitting with his guest as well as his bride stuffing their faces with loads of pastry…especially Wanda.

Timmy looked up at him and automatically knew what he was going to ask for, "Here you go Chip. Take a couple mints, that should be enough to hold you over." Chip smiled at Timmy, pointed both fingers at him and spun around quickly to make his way to the closet Vicky said she would meet him at.

Wanda then spoke to Timmy, "Do you think his feelings are genuine for her Timmy, or do you think he's just looking for a one night stand?"

Timmy looked at Wanda and answered her question honestly, "He's 35 years old now Wanda, He's no longer on the tour scene, and is now into producing albums. I honestly think, he is looking for a relationship."

"Well, what if he's not looking for that Timmy?" Cosmo said as he was chewing on a pumpkin roll.

Timmy just smiled, put his arm around Tootie and said, "Well, then he'll have to answer to both the Flannigan sisters at once."

Tootie just smiled and hugged Timmy as he said that. She knew that Timmy was right. She would now be the one to punish any man that broke her older sister's heart.

Chester slowly crept out to the gazebo. He could See Veronica's back facing him. He tried his best to be ever so quiet so as not to startle her. As he walked out that way, thoughts raced through his head, as to what he would say when he got there. The closer he got to her, the more he began to tremble like a leaf. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

Veronica just sat there looking down at the roses and twirling her blonde hair. It was a tick she did when she was upset or nervous. She kept debating whether or not to go back in to face Chester, or to just join the party and forget the whole thing ever occurred. No sooner as she got the nerve to go back in there, she got up, turned around, and gasped at what she saw before her.

There, holding two drinks in hand was the figure she had been pondering for the last 25 minutes. "H…h…hi Chester." She said as she did her best to hide her nervousness around him.

All Chester could do was look at her. She was beautiful, even with her make up running down her face. He did his best to stay confident, and speak up. "I brought you a drink. Here, it's a Fuzzy Navel…your favorite." He handed her the drink, and she took it from him with little hesitation.

"Thanks, how did you know it was my favorite?" She asked him as she took a big sip to calm her nerves. Chester admired how her ruby red lips pressed down on the straw. Oh how he wished she would press them against his. He then spoke up to answer her question, "I uh…saw you were drinking them most of the night, so I gambled on it. Was I right?"

Veronica looked at him and smiled softly. She nodded her head yes, and then sat down on the bench of the gazebo. Chester, not being very confident around girls then spoke up, "Well, I uh just wanted to check to make sure you were alright, I'll see you back inside ok?" Chester then turned around, but before he could walk off, Veronica called out to him.

"Chester, please don't go." Just then, Chester stopped right where he stood. He turned around to face the blonde beauty. "Please sit with me for a while and talk." She said as she was now smiling.

Chester took a seat right next to her, but made sure he sat at least 3 feet away. He did not what to think he was invading her space.

Veronica, now doing her best to confront him, began to respond to his intentions back on the dance floor. "Chester, I'm sorry I ran away from you like that back there. You see, deep down, I always loved Timmy. I thought that it would always be just him and I. Today, that dream ended when he and Tootie got married. I have only myself to blame for that. I never spoke up or let him know how I felt."

Chester, surprised at what he just heard, could not believe it, "_Man Timmy gets all the hot chicks. Why did I have to get the hives every time I got near a girl?" _

Veronica, now reaching up to caress Chester's face, directs it towards hers so she can tell him face to face what she is about to say.

"Chester, tonight you had the courage to tell me what you felt inside for years. Why now? Why didn't you say anything a while back?"

Chester now breaks eye contact with her as he looks down at his drink. As he sees his reflection in the booze, he thinks to himself about what he is going to say next. "_Just tell her the truth, tell her how you feel."_

Chester then looks her in the eyes as she continues to sip on her beverage. "Veronica, it's not easy for someone like me to speak with someone like you. I mean, growing up we were in different social classes while in school. Even now we're both still of a different class. I always thought that you prefer someone who could take care of you like Remy, Tad or even Chad. You know…have someone with all the money in the world who could give you everything. Me…I'm the son of a washed up baseball player.

I mean, my Dad did a great job raising me. Because of him, I am where I am today. I just thought after all this time; even though I had no idea you like Timmy that way, I would never ever be in your league.

I can't offer your riches, a big house, or a fancy car, but…if you were my woman, I would worship you every day. I would treat you like the princess you are. I would be at your beck and call. I would…"

Chester stopped cold as he focused on the look upon Veronica's face. Her blue eyes shot right through his. She had tears both welling in her eyes and streaming down her face; a small smile crept up on her lips. All these years, she was infatuated with Timmy, when all this time, the little blonde trailer park boy had admired her from a far. Before Chester could say anything else, Veronica threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him so hard, that he dropped his drink and fell back off the bench and landed on the concrete and thorns of the roses below.

Veronica released him and apologized profusely, "OH MY GOD! Chester, I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…physically that is too." Before she could get another word out, Chester put his finger up to her lips to silence her as he said, "Shhhh…you had me at hurt you." Veronica began to laugh as she held on to Chester and rubbed the back of his head. Chester, then spoke up, "Can we pick up where we left off?"

Veronica just smiled softly at him, and leaned down to kiss him one more time. It was a long drawn out kiss. It made both of them forget the pain that haunted them for years. Once they broke the kiss, Veronica then said to Chester, "Come on, let's get back inside. I want a slow dance with my secret admirer."

As Chester got up, he said to her with a smile as he took her hand and led her back to the ballroom, "You don't even have to say please." And with that, they made their way back in to have their first official dance as a couple.

Chip was just finishing up in the bathroom. He made sure that everything was in place and that he looked good for Vicky. He popped a few mints, and then blew heavily into his hand and sniffed the air. "Ahhh, Raspberry mint. Hope she likes this flavor." Thought Chip as he straightened out his suit and made his way over to the coat closet.

Vicky, already waiting in the coat closet with the lights off, began to wonder, "_How do I know that he is really interested in me, and not just interested in me for this moment only? I so want a relationship with him, but I don't want to seem too forward. I mean, I have been too busy to have any kind of relationship with any man. I hope this goes somewhere and is not just a fling."_

No sooner as she finished that thought, she heard the door knob jiggle and the door open slowly a crack, "Vicky? Are you in here?" Chip whispered as the door slightly opened ajar.

Vicky wasted no time; she grabbed Chip and pulled him into the small cloak room. She then locked the door, and broke the light bulb with her purse, so that it remained forever dark in there.

Chip could tell that it was only him and Vicky alone in there. He could tell this by the smell the Mango Orange sent of her flavored lip-stick. "What took you so long?" Vicky whispered as she began to kiss what she presumed was his neck.

Chip just held her close and let her work. She felt so soft and warm in his arms. He replied to her, while she continued to leave a trail of kisses both up and down his neckline, "Had to make sure I had all the bare necessities before I came in here." No sooner as he finished that sentence, Vicky's lips lock with his once again. This time, she was more animalistic in her approach.

This time her tongue vigorously moved around his mouth. Vicky also latched her left arm around his neck pulling him down to her level in close, as well as wrapped her right leg around his as he leaned against what he presumed to be a wall in the cloak room.

Chips mind went blank, and instinct took over as it has many times before in the past. There were many groupies that he had on tour, and this didn't seem much different from those times. He pressed back into Vicky and pulls her head in close too. As they both continue to kiss each other passionately, Chips hands moved down Vicky's backside and began to pull the dress up by bunching the fabric in his hands, until he felt the hem come all the way up.

At this point now, he let go of the fabric and cupped both of Vicky's cheeks while the dress draped over his arms covering them. Vicky moaned ever so softly as Chips gave them a squeeze. He could feel the warmth of her body temp rising as the anticipation grew between the two. Chip then slip his right hand into Vicky's panties slid his hands between the fold of her ass. He could feel the moist condensation radiating off her holy-ist of holes.

He then began to slide one of his fingers across the saturated area working her lips until he decided to press one inside past her hood. Vicky broke the kiss and tilted her head back as Chip began to work his magic hands within her vagina. As Vicky was looking towards the ceiling, Chip began to kiss the lower portion of her neck. Her breathing began to increase more as he slid yet another finger in.

"Oh Chip, you're so good to me!" Vicky said softly as he now began to work his fingers in a counter clockwise circular motion. He would go slowly then fast, soft then hard. Vicky was now panting as Chip continued to massage her womanly areas with his hands and mouth. All Chip could do was enjoy the sounds and touch of the fiery redhead in his presence. The room was pitch black, and he was enjoying the fact that his imagination was running wild with Vicky as she called out his name in ecstasy.

Vicky, now drunk off of Chips techniques begins to come to her senses. "Wait, I need him to want me, not the other way around." Just then, Vicky pushed Chip away and cut him off that very second. This came as a shock to Chip. "Did I do something wrong?" He said while panting and almost out of breath.

The room was clouded in darkness; no one could see how the other looked. Vicky then had an idea. She didn't want this to be just a fling. This was a man she had a crush on since he came onto the scene back when she was 16. She wanted to make sure that it was more than a fling. She had plenty of those in her lifetime, now…she wanted to be sure that this would turn out to be a full blown relationship. Vicky then placed both her hand one his chest. She found his stomach in the dark, but she then worked her way up to it.

He could feel his warm breath in the dark, so she now knew where his lips were. She then kissed them ever so softly and said in a whisper, "It's your turn now."

Vicky then slid her hands down his sides and she got on her knees. Her hands stopped when she felt the leather of his belt. She then moved her hands in close to unbutton his pants. Chip began to tremble slightly as Vicky worked at his clasp to free his member.

When she finally got his pants undone, she tenderly reached into his silk drawers to pull out his member. Being as dark as it was, she ran her fingers up the shaft until she felt the sensitive tip of his foreskin. She played with it gently for a moment, as she heard Chip moan ever so slightly. From the first couple of strokes, she was guessing he was around 9 inches fully erect.

Vicky then began to lick lovingly around the tip. Chip tensed up when he felt the moist, yet soft orange peel texture of her tongue move around his member. Vicky started off slowly, taking it in her mouth little by little. Chip then started to relax as he felt Vicky work. The warm air from her nostrils flowed over his lower extremities as she began to take more of him in her mouth.

Chip was like putty in her hands right now. Vicky's plan was working…so far. Now, it was time to make him want her even more. She needed to show him, NO! Make him realize how desirable she was. Vicky then cupped his balls in her right hand and began to knead them softly. She then stroked his shaft with the right hand. All this simultaneously while moving her head and tongue up and down his member. Then, Vicky began to work him harder…harder than any woman or groupie ever did before her.

Chip's body tensed up. He was again in a euphoric state of mind. His knees were buckling as Vicky tore into him. A thought raced through his confused mind. "OMG, it feels like she's sucking the chrome off a bumper." Chip couldn't control himself much longer. He didn't know if he could hold back anymore. He fumbled in the dark to grasp anything for stability. He then grabbed onto the door knob with his left hand and the coat rack with his right to gain balance. He felt like he was going to blow at any moment!

Vicky could sense from the throbbing of Chips member that it was at any moment now he was going to release. So, now she put her true plan into motion…and stopped cold what she was doing.

Chip, who was bracing for a volcanic release gasps as Vicky came to an abrupt stop. "What's wrong? Why did you stop? Vicky then felt around for her purse and found her cell phone. She pressed the button so the back light could cut through the darkness. She fixed herself up and then looked at Chip. She could see he was hurting from not being able to release his load. She then told him what she felt. "Chip, I don't want to be a fling. I want to be your woman. I have never had a steady relationship with any man, and I want one with you. I have had a crush on you since I was 16. I am 31 years old now, and Im not getting any younger. I can count on one hand the many boyfriends I had over the years, and none of them lasted more than 3 months with me."

Chip now gaining composure looks at Vicky and can see how serious she is. Vicky continues, "Here is the key to my room. If you decide to come up there after the wedding, it is because you want to get to know me better and have a meaningful relationship. If you don't come at all, I'll know that it is because you're not ready to be tied down yet."

As Vicky opens the door, and walks out she looks at him though the light peeking in and says one last thing to Chip knowing she has his full attention, "Oh, and Chip, if you do decide to come up…what you briefly experienced right here, will be nothing in comparison to what I'll do to you in bed. So you need to ask yourself this…am I ready for a relationship with Vicky?" She then closes the door softly and makes her way back to the wedding.

As he stands there, in the cloak room in the dark. With his pants around his ankles, Chip realizes now…he has an important decision to make…

**What will happen next? Will Chester and Veronica become an official couple after the wedding? Will Chip find his way to Vicky's room afterwards or will he cut and run? And just what will Timmy & Tootie's gift from his grandparents will be after the wedding is over? The exciting conclusion will be coming after July 25****th****.**

**Coming Soon: The Last Dance.**


End file.
